Todo lo mío es tuyo ¡Incluso mi hijo!
by sararafics
Summary: -Despues de una noche de borrachera, Hermione se despierta junto a Harry. ¿Que consecuencias traerá?- Hermione levanta la mano rápidamente-Si, señorita Granger? - Estoy Emabarazada. mal summary, si lo se, no me lo refrieguen en la cara...T T
1. Hermione Embarazada

**Todo lo mio es tuyo... ¡Incluso mi hijo!**

**Capítulo Uno**

Despertó, pero sin embargo no abrió los ojos. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, bueno... era de esperarse... la borrachera de la noche anterior dejaba represalias a la mañana siguiente... Todo el mundo sabía eso.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ordenar la cocina, cambiar de sabanas su cama, y hacerle la limpieza general a su departamento...

Se dió vuelta en su cama, y una brisa pasó abajo de las sábanas ¿por que tenía tanto frío? Ahora que lo pensaba su cama era un poco mas blanda que aquella y _olía _diferente...¿Acaso no estaba en su cama?

Abrió los ojos. Antes ellos no estaba ni su piso, ni su velador, ni su ventana...¡Estaba en otra habitación! Se apoyó en su codo para ver mejor. Nuevamente un frío la invadió, se miró para ver en que estado estaba... Y se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que ¡¡estaba desnuda!!

Mientras todavía estaba sorprendida sintió como una mano se posaba en su cintura. Se giró rápidamente.

Era su amigo Harry Potter.

- ¡¡¡AHH!!!- gritó Hermione. Antes este sonido, Harry se despertó sobresaltado y se cayó al otro lado de la cama, tambien gritando.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo él sorprendido, mientras la chica trataba de cubrir su desnudez con la sábana.- ¿que haces desnuda en mi cama?

- ¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo!- dijo ella aún tratando de taparse- ¡Tu no estas muy diferente a mi!- se sonrojó al observar a Harry, pero desvió la mirada enseguida, ya que Harry tambien se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Precipitadamente agarró un pedazó de sábana que estaba caído al piso y se tapó rápidamente.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó? Yo no recuerdo nada...- preguntó Harry una vez tapado.

- No... no recuerdo nada- dijo Hermione.- ¿Me das ropa? No quiero ir desnuda por tu departamento buscando la mía...

- Hay en el armario- dijo él sonrojado.

- ¿Puedes ir a buscarla tu? No quiero que me veas... asi...- dijo ella sonrojada igualmente.

Harry realizó unos complicados movimientos para sacar la sábana completamente de la cama tratando de que su amiga no le viera nada. Cuando finalmento lo logró, se acercó a su armario y le pasó unos bóxers azules y una camiseta gris bastante grande que tenía una snitch dorada estampada en el pecho.

Cuando la chica estuvo totalmente vestida, salió de la habitación para dejar que su amigo se vistiera tranquilamente. Ademas tenía que buscar su ropa, ya que no estaba en la habitación.

Mientras se paseaba por el departamento de Harry buscando su ropa, vio las diferentes piezas de ropa de su amigo regadas, zapatos, por ejemplo, una polera. Luego vio su zapatilla, el calzoncillo de Harry, el otro zapato del chico, que parecía tener un caltetin dentro, pero resultó ser su propia ropa interior.

La sacó rápidamente antes de que Harry la viera, ya que le daba vergüenza. Aunque esto no tenía mucho sentido, puesto si la noche anterior había pasado que ella temía, Harry seguramente había visto _**todo**_.

Siguio su paseo por el departamento de Harry, encontró su polera sobre el sillón y su pantalón abajo de la mesita del living. Despues de al menos 5 minutos buscando por todo el lugar, encontró su sujetador, que resultó estar en una planta cercana al cuarto de baño...(n/a: me parece que se divirtieron … jijijjijii xDD).

Cuando ya tenia todo su ropa, entro al baño para ponersela. Se demoro aproximadamente 5 minutos y salió del baño totalmente arreglada y con la ropa prestada de Harry en su mano.

Vio que ya no quedaba ninguna prenda repartida por ninguna parte del departamento.

- ¿Vas a desayunar?- le preguntó Harry cuando Hermione llegó a la cocina.

En cuanto escuchó esto su estómago rugió ensordecedoramente.

- Por favor- dijo ella.

Harry comenzó a preparar huevos revueltos y tostadas. Luego tomaron desayuno tranquilamente, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió preguntar:

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche verdad?

Hermione tomo un sorbo de café.

- No me acuerdo. No tengo ni la menor idea de como llegamos a la cama desnudos.

- ¿Lo habremos hecho?- preguntó directamente Harry.

Hermione de sonrojó ante esta pregunta. En realidad no se acordaba de nada. Absolutamente nada.

- No se me ocurre ninguna otra idea de por que estabamosen tu cama sin ropa...Bueno, Harry- dijo Hermione- Gracias por... el desayuno...Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Se levantó de la mesa y se puso sus zapatillas y se despidió de Harry.

Hermione trabajaba desde hace 2 años en San Mungo como medimaga y Harry y Ron estaban terminando la escuela de Aurores. Los tres vivían en departamentos separados. Pero Ron vivía con Luna en un departamento en el centro de Londres. Harry vivía en un edificio en la zona norte de la cuidad de Londres. Hermione, vivia solo en un edificio que quedaba muy cerca de donde vivían Luna y Ron, asi que esta ultima de había hecho muy amiga de Hermione. Ginny, por otro lado, vivía aún con sus padres, ya que hace sólo un año que había salido de Hogwarts y recién estaba comenzando a trabajar en el ministerio, como como nadie tenía idea de que hacía allí, no se lo preguntaban.

Hermione se apreció a las afueras del edificio en el que estaba camuflado San Mungo. Le dijo al maniquí su nombre y pudo pasar enseguida.

Caminó por la recepción hacia las escaleras.

- Buenos días, Evelyn.- saludó Hermione a la nueva recepcionista.

- Buenos días, Hermione.

Subió hasta el tercer piso, a la seccion de pociones y plantas venenosas. Fue a su despacho y comenzó a trabajar.

Harry estaba afuera de la escuela de Aurores esperando a Ron, que llegaría en cualquier momento. Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos y llegó corriendo, con su bolso releto de libros, azotandole a un lado.

-¿Llegué tarde?- preguntó mirando la entrada.

-No, quedan 5 minutos- le dijo Harry.- Ron, ¿sabes lo que pasó ayer antes de que te fueras? No recuerdo nada...

Ron se puso incómodo ante esta pregunta.

- Bueno, habíamos bebido mucho... yo tampoco me acuerdo mucho... pero antes de que nos fueramos, Hermione dijo que se iba a quedar a ayudarte a ordenar un poco y despues se iba a ir a su casa...Ella tambien estaba muy borracha...¿Se quedó? Con Luna no la vimos regresar, y su edificio queda al lado del nuestro...

Harry palideció.

- No puede ser...

- ¿Que cosa?

- Osea que al final... si...¡Merlin!- dijo aún palido.

- ¿Que pasó, Harry? ¿Hermione no estaba en tu departamento?

Harry comenzó a sudar frío.

- Si que lo estaba...- dijo mirando al vacío.

-¿Que?

- Ron...- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo a los ojos- Me he acostado con Hermione mientras estaba borracho...

- ¡¿QUE?!- gritó Ron, haciendo que varias personas que entraban a clases, se voltearan a verlos.- ¿Que le hiciste que?

- Debió ser eso, por que esta mañana estabamos los dos.... en mi cama...

- ¡Harry! ¡Que mierda hiciste!- dijo Ron agarrando a Harry por los hombros y sacudiendolo- ¿Que dijo Hermione?

Harry comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada de la escuela, por que había sonado el timbre para entrar a clases.

- No hablamos mucho del tema mientras desayunabamos... Pero estabamos muy borrachos...Ni ella ni yo nos acordamos de nada...

- ¿Que pasa si se queda embarazada o algo?- dijo Ron escandalizado.- Metiste la pata hasta el fondo, Harry...

- Pff...- dijo Harry riendo- Si, seguro... No lo creo... sino ella hubiera estado preocupada o algo... se supone que sacan la cuenta de sus días fertiles ¿no?

- No creo que se ande preocupando por eso mientras estaba borracha, Harry. Además...

- No pasará, Ron... Sería ridículo...- dijo Harry casi riendo, nuevamente.

Pasaron cerca de dos semanas desde que Harry se despertó junto a Hermione, no había hablado con ella desde la mañana de ese mismo día. La conversación que tuvo con Ron antes de entrar a sus clases no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento, la había ignorado completamente. En realidad, no creía probable que Hermione pudiera tenr hijos... Digamos que era Hermione...Nunca había pensado de esa manera sobre ella... Lo unico referente a ese tema que se imaginaba era que el hijo de Hermione iba a tener una gran madre... pero nunca consideró la posibilidad de que el hijo de Hermione podía ser suyo tambien... Se reiría ante esa afirmación.

Harry estaba en su departamento, sentado en un sillón. Derrepente, algo blanco atravezó su pared y habló con la voz de Hermione. Era un patronus mensajero.

-_Estoy abajo de tu departamento, abreme la puerta, porfavor._

Harry apretó el boton que estaba cerca de la puerta,que servía para abrir el portón de abajo, ya que él vivía en el piso 7.

Unos instantes depues, tocaron la puerta y Hermione entró.

-Hola, Harry.- saludó ella.

- Hola ¿como estas, hermione?- preguntó él saludandola con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien... ¿como te ha ido en la escuela?- dijo ella sentandose en el sillón, junto a Harry, que se acababa de sentar.

- Bien... y tu...¿como te va en el trabajo?

- Bien... el otro día tuvimos unos muggles en San Mungo, por que un tipo les había encantado unas cosas, el señor Weasley estuvo en el caso... Creo que eran unos guantes que les comían las manos... Unno estaba bastante bien... pero el otro tenía e guante hasta el antebrazo... fue horrible...

- Supe que tenías un caso de envenenamiento... o algo...Creo que Ron...

- No, no... Fue una poción que explotó... y dejó empapado al mago... Tambien fue bastante feo... Pero se arregló todo...

- Bueno, ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione entrelazó sus propias manos y suspiró.

- Iré directamente al punto...- dijo la chica- Vine a hablarte sobre lo que ocurrió en la celebración hace 2 semanas...

- ¿Que pasa? Yo todavía no me auerdo de nada... Excepto de lo que me dijo Ron, pero...

- Estoy embarazada, Harry.

**Nota Autora:** Bueno... aki estamos con otro fic... aunke todavía no he terminado el otro... xDD... bueno **DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA QUE ESTE CONTENTA Y PUEDA TRAERLES MAS CAPITULOS **

_Hasta Pronto..._

**Sarara_:D**


	2. La decision de Harry

**Capitulo Dos**

_Anteriormente en "Todo lo mío es tuyo ¡Incluso mi hijo!":_

_*-¡¿Que haces desnuda en mi cama?!_

_*-¿Lo habremos hecho?_

_*-Ron...¡Me acosté con Hermione mientras estaba borracho!_

_*-¿Que pasa si queda embarazada o algo?_

_*- Pff... Seguro... Eso no va a pasar..._

_*-¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita, Hermione?_

_*- Estoy embarazada..._

_-----------------------------ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-------------------------_

**Capitulo Dos**

- ¿Que dices?- dijo Harry medio atontado- No... no puede ser...Tu y yo...

-Tu no recuerdas nada al igual que yo, asi que sabes perfectamente lo que pudo haber ocurrido...- le reprochó ella.

-Pero, Hermione... ¿Estas segura?

Hermione volvió a suspirar.

-Si- dijo casi exasperada- Las pruebas de embarazo mágicas son infalibles...

Al oír esto, harry palideció totalmente.

-¿Voy a tener un... un hijo?- dijo débilmente.

Hermione asintió cansinamente.

- ¿Cuantas veces te lo...?- pero la chica no terminóde hablar, por que en ese instante, Harry cayó al piso desmayado.

Sin dejar de sorprenderse, Hermione levantó a Harry del suelo y lo puso de vuelta en el sillón, murmurando:

- ¡Que valiente! Derrota a Voldemort y el muy desgraciado se desmaya cuando se entera de que va a tener un hijo...

Cuando logró ponerlo en una posición "aceptable", sacó la varita mágica de su bolso y apuntó al echo de Harry.

- _¡Enervate!_- exclamó. Instantes después, Harry ya estaba despierto- Te desmayaste...- le dijo Hermione.

- Es que no lo puedo creer...- dijo él agarrandose la cabeza- ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Hermione no respondió y bajo la cabeza. Ella ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer con el bebé.

- ¿Vas a abortar o algo?- sugirió Harry.

Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente y miró al padre de su hijo a los ojos.

- ¡No soy una asesina!- dijo enojada- Ya he decidio lo que voy a hacer con el bebé... Me lo voy a quedar, pero...- Hermione hizo una pausa, ya que sabía que las siguientes palabras podían sacar de su vida al hombre que de verdad amaba, para siempre.- Lo cuidaré yo sola...no diré que tu eres el padre... creo que... inventaré algo.- las lágrimas, contenidas en sus ojos desde su llegada al departamento de Harry, amenazaban con salir, pero nuevamente las contuvo a la fuerza.

Harry tomó las manos de Hermione e hizo que ésta lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Porque haces esto?- le preguntó él.

- Yo... yo no quiero arruinar tu vida, Harry... tu.. tu...- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin que ella pudiera evitarlo- tu te casarás con Ginny, como toda la familia Weasley espera y......y...

-¿De que me hablas?- dijo él, secandole las lágrimas con una mano- Yo no me voy a casar con la hermana de Ron...

Hermione, sin embargo, sabía que esto era mentira, asi es cómo terminaría todo al final. Harry con Ginny, y toda la estúpida familia Weasley feliz, como siempre lo habían sido... Sóltó su manos de las de Harry con brusquedad.

-Mentiroso- le dijo ella- Tu y ella llevan saliendo meses a escondidad, nisiquiera Ron sabe de lo suyo... Pero Ginny le contó a Luna y ella me dijo a mi...

Lo que Hermione decía era totalmente cierto, Harry y Ginny levaban saliendo meses a escondidas, muy poca gente lo sabía y Hermione era una de esas personas.

- Por eso he decidido que voy a criar al bebé yo sola- continuó Hermione- No te voy a involucrar...Despues de todo fue un error...- estas palabras fueron para ella como un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Ron sabe lo que hicimos en la "fiesta"...Se lo conté al día siguiente...- dijo Harry, cambiando de tema.

- ¿Que? ¿Porque se lo dijiste?

- Es mi mejor amigo, Hermione.

- Genial- dijo ella sarcásticamente- ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Creo que voy a buscar un novio o algo...- dijo casi derrotada.

-¡No!- saltó inmediantamente Harry- No estarás en los brazos de otro mientras tienes a **mi** hijo alli- le dijo señalandole el vientre a Hermione.

- Ah.. claro- dijo ella fingiendo estar indignada, pero la verdad era que estaba feliz- Ahora te haces el padre preocupado... Recuerda, Harry, que hace cerca de 5 minutos, cuando te enteraste de que ibas a ser padre, te desmayaste...

- No tiene nada que ver- dijo él a la defensiva- Mira, Hermione, tu no te vas a llevar a mi hijo ¿de acuerdo? El niño es tanto tuyo como mío, asi que no tienes ningun derecho a alejarlo de mi...

- Pero, Harry...

-Nada, Hermione...Yo tambien quiero cuidar a mi hijo. Tu sólo preocupate de estar bien.

- Pero Ginny y los Weasley's...- balbuceo Hermione, aún mas feliz.

Harry suspiró.

- Mira,Hermione. Primero, la que tiene un hijo mío eres tu, no Ginny. Además, creo que ella entenderá,es inteligente... Y los Weasley... ¿que les import a ellos? Son nuestras vidas, y los Weasley, por muy bien que nos hayan tratado, no las van a controlar...¿entendido?

Hermione asintió.

- Aún sigo preocupada de lo que pueda decir Ginny...- dejo escapar ella.

-Mira dejame a mi hablar con ella... Creo que me entenderá...

- NO, Harry- dijo Hermione- Como tu dijiste, el hijo es tanto mio como tuyo, asi que los dos vamos a hablar con ella...

Harry suspiró nuevamente.

- Esta bien, hablaremos los dos con ella. Pero por ahora sólo preocupate de estar bien...- Luego, Harry hizo un gesto muy tierno del cual Hermione se sorprendio: Puso una mano en su vientre, donde debería estar el hijo de ambos.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **El capitulo en si no era muy largo... pero solo se trataba de eso... asi que nome digan que quedo muy corto (aunke si )... pero el proximo va a ser un poco mas largo...^^

**Sarara_:D**


	3. Ginny lo sabe

**Nota Breve de Autora: ** Mis dusculpas estan abajo y tbn hay adelantos... Hoy comenzamos con la historia emocionante... Comienzan con las declaraciones de Luna Lovegood... Todos los capitulos serán así... con alguna declaracion... espero que lo disfruten!!

**Capítulo Tres**

_Anteriormente en "Todo lo mío es tuyo ¡Incluso mi hijo!":_

_*-Te desmayaste..._

_*-Lo cuidaré yo sola...no diré que tu eres el padre..._

_*-Mira, Hermione, tu no te vas a llevar a mi hijo ¿de acuerdo? El niño es tanto tuyo como mío, asi que no tienes ningun derecho a alejarlo de mi..._

_*-Son nuestras vidas, y los Weasley, por muy bien que nos hayan tratado, no las van a controlar..._

_*-Aún sigo preocupada de lo que pueda decir Ginny..._

_*-Esta bien, hablaremos los dos con ella. Pero por ahora sólo preocupate de estar bien..._

OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

_**"Hermione siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry, pero nunca estuvo muy segura de lo que sentía, hasta que él volvio con Ginny, bueno...a escondidas. Yo, porsupuesto, me di cuenta enseguida, ya que ella lo compartía todo con él... Hermione le daría un riñon si Harry se lo pidiera...Creo que ella le daría cualquier cosa... Lo ama...pero aún no se da cuenta...Creo yo...**_

_**Luna Lovegood**_

- ¡Hola, Hermione! Pasa...- dijo Luna a su invitada.

Hermione entró al pequeño departamento y se sentó junto a Luna en torno a una mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Para que me llamabas?- le preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

- Pasó algo...

-¿Que ocurre?

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Voy a tener el trabajo mas difícil de todos...- Luna no la entendió- Voy a ser madre...- Luna abrió los ojos mas aún, haciendo que su cara de chiflada resaltara aún mas.- Estoy embarazada...

Luna simplemente no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y babrozó a la castaña. Hermione por fin pudo llorar en el hombro de alguien. Toda esa pena reprimida por la sorpresa de la noticia, salió con el llanto. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La razon por la cual lloraba asi, era bastante simple. Hermione sabía que su bebe había sido un error... unas copas demas en una fiesta, y no un ser concebido con amor...como ella creía que debia ser.

- No llores, Hermione- la tranquilozó Luna- Es una gran noticia...Calmate...

Despues de un rato, los sollozos de Hermione cesaron y se calmo.

-No me haz preguntado quien es el padre...- puntualizo la castaña.

- Ya lo sé- dijo Luna- Ron me contó lo que ocurrió con Harry... No se lo ha contado a Ginny...Descuida...

-Oh, Luna... Esto es tan dificil...

-¿Porque? Harry te va ayudar ¿no? Él no es cobarde... Creo que afrontará la situacion contigo...

- Si... Me va a ayudar, pero yo... yo quería...Digo... si tenia un hijo, quería que fuera de otra manera... No así... No así, Luna...

Luna rodó los ojos.

- Quieres decir que querías tener un hijo con Harry, pero él tenía que amarte... No por una borrachera...

Hermione asintió.

- Lo amas ¿verdad?- continuó la rubia, Hermione asintió nuevamente- Hermione... ¿por que no me lo dijiste? Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi para TODO...

- Lo sé, Luna...- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron conversando toda la tarde sobre el bebé: Como se llamaría, que ropa usaría, donde comprarían ésta, cual tipo de cuna era mejor, etc. Pero como no querían que Ron se enterara del embarazo de Hermione hasta que tuvieran todo solucionado con Ginny, tuvieron que cambiar de tema abruptamente cuando éste llegó al departamento desde la escuela.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Hermione se despidió de la pareja y salió de el edificio, y caminó hacia su departamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, se encontró con que la luz estaba encendida y había alguien sentado en el sillón: Harry Potter.

- ¡Harry! ¡Merlin! Me asustaste... ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione con una mano en el pecho por el susto.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo...

Hermione comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero que había a un lado de su puerta. Mientras hacía esto, se dió cuenta de que había olvidado su bufanda en la casa de Luna.

- ¿Sobre que?- preguntó Hermione, sentandose en uno de sus comodos sillones.

- El bebé... Mira, ¿podrías ir mañana a mi departamento como a las ocho?...Quiero que hablemos con Ginny... Ya sabes.. contarle lo que paso...

Hermione lo miro algo asustada.

- Harry... yo no se si esté lista... tu sabes que este tema es dificil para mi...

Harry le tomó las manos.

- Porfavor, Hermione... Mientras mas pronto sea... mejor...

_-Pero mas me dolerá a mi-_

_- _Esta bien- accedió ella finalmente, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta- ¿Algo mas?- agarró el pomo de la puerta, dandole a Harry, una clara indirecta.

- No...- dijo él levantandose tambien- Te veo mañana, Hermione...Cuida a mi hijo...

Se despidieron con un incómodo beso en la mejilla y luego Harry se fue.

En cuando Harry salió por la puerta, Hermione se posó en el piso y se abrazó las piernas. De pronto, todo el dolor le llegó de golpe y lloró y lloró, hasta que se quedó dormida allí mismo, junto a la puerta de su departamento.

~~~~~~~~~~ooo~~~~~~~~~~

Despertó en su cama, no sabía como demonios había llegado allí, ya que recordaba que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida en el piso, junto a la puerta. Se levantó y todo le dio vueltas. Fue lo mas rápido que pudo hasta su baño y vomitó. (n/a: Ewww...). Salió del baño despues de lavarse los dientes 3 veces y fue hasta la cocina y la encontró ocupada. Luna estaba allí.

En cuanto la rubia se dió cuenta de que tenía compañía, le bajó la llama a la estufa , fue hasta Hermione y le pegó en el brazo con fuerza. Todo eso sin emitir palabra.

- ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque?- se quejó Hermione.

- ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!- vociferó Luna de pronto, haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione.- ¡Vine aquí a las 12 de la noche a devolverte tu bufanda, y te encuentro tirada en el pisocon rastros de lagrimas en el rostro! ¡Pense que te habías desmayado! Pero luego hablaste en sueños y supe que sólo te habías dormido... ¡Tuve que dormir en el sofá!

- Harry vino anoche...- dijo Hermione, sin razón aparente.- Hoy tenemos que hablar con Ginny.

Luna volvio a su trabajo con el sartén. Hermione observó que estaba haciendo panqueques.

- ¿Enserio?- Hermione asintió- Uau...Buena suerte...

- ¿Como crees que reaccionará?- le pregunto la castaña a la rubia.

Luna pensó su respuesta antes de decirla.

- Mira, conociendo a Ginny como la conozco, primero creera que todo es una broma y luego que le planteen la situación, comenzara a dar soluciones, como si todo dependiera de ella.

- Creo lo mismo...- corroboró Hermione.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, en el cual Hermione se sentó junto a la mesa.

- ¿Que te dijo Harry? ¿Fue por él que lloraste como loca?... Dime la verdad, Hermione.- le dijo Luna.

Hermione suspiró.

- Bueno, sí... Pero nose porqué... Cada vez que me acuerdo de la situacion en que lo metí... me da una pena inmensa...

-_" Nose porque... ¡Ha! Si seguro, Hermione..."-_ pensó Luna.- ¿Haz pensado que despues, todo esto le puede afectar a tu hijo?- dijo al final.

- Bueno, si... Un poco... Pero lo superaré... siempre lo hago- dijo Hermione.

OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Como ese día Hermione no se tenía que presentar al trabajo, pasó todo el día en su departamento con Luna y Ron, que se habían quedado con ella para hacere compañía.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Hermione estaba preparando la cena con la ayuda de Luna, mientras Ron ponía la mesa. Hermione comió muy deprisa, ya que en menos de una hora tenía que presentarse en el departamento de Harry. Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para las ocho, se apareció directamente abajo del edificio de Harry y, como siempre, le mandó un patronus mensajero. Instantes despues, Hermione estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Llegó al piso de Harry y toco la puerta de su departamento. Él le abrió enseguida.

- Hola, Hermione. Pasa. Ginny todavía no llega...

Hermione hizo lo que le dijieron luego de saludar a Harry. Entró al departamento y en efecto, Ginny todavía no llegaba.

- ¿Donde esta Ginny?- preguntó.

- Estaba en el trabajo. Me dijo que trataría de llegar a tiempo...

Hermione se sacó su abrigo y lo colgó detras de una silla que había junto a la puerta.

- ¿Como has estado?- le preguntó Harry algo nervioso.

- Bien- mintió Hermione.- ¿Ya tienes planeado algo?

-¿A que te refieres?

Hermioe suspiró y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.

- Me refiero a que le vamos a decir a Ginny... Como se lo vamos a decir...

Harry asintió.

- Bueno... creo que... deberíamos ir con la verdad...digo... decirle la verdad desde un principio...

- Claro- dijo Hermione algo ausente, en realidad no quería estar allí.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Hermione? … Estas...

Harry no terminó su oración, ya que se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Ginny. A Hermione le sorprendió que no hubiera tocado... Sólo entró, como si fuera su casa. Quias harry le había dado una llave.

-_"Estúpida_- pensó Hermione para sí- _Es obvio que Harry le dió una llave... Es su novio..."_

- Hola, Harry- dijo Ginny saludando a Harry con un besó en la mejilla. Algo extraño.

- Ginny... Hermione sabe de lo nuestro...- dijo Harry.

- Oh... Bueno... Hola, Hermione- dijo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, casi como diciendo "Muerete de envidia, Harry es mío".

- Hola, Ginny.- saludó Hermione a secas.

- ¿Como estas?- le preguntó con la misma sonrisa cínica en la cara.

- Bien- contestó Hermione sin preguntarle como estaba ella. En realidad a ella no le interesaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón de una plaza, mientras que Ginny se sentó junto a Harry en una de dos plazas y le tomó las manos.

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo en donde Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas complices.

- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Ginny al ver que nadie decía nada.

- Tenemos que decirte algo...- dijo Hermione entrelazando sus propias manos.

- Es algo muy delicado, que no hay que tomar a la ligera...- dijo Harry sin mirar a Ginny a los ojos.

Sin embargo Ginny sonrió, como si ya supiera lo que iban a decir.

- Miren, chicos,-comenzó la pelirroja- si es sobre la fiesta...ya lo se todo... Ron me lo contó...Digo...cualquiera comete errores ¿no?- dijo ella enfatizando la penultima palabra (errores).

Hermione apretó la mandibula en el esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño. Pero Ginny continuó:

- Me refiro a que ambos estaban borrachos... Yo se que Harry **nunca** haría eso con Hermione estando sobrio....- soltó una pequeña risita, al tiempo a que Hermione pensaba que tendría que ir a terapia intensiva con un dentista por acababa de sentir como se le rompía cada molar de su boca.

Harry, sin embargo, no entendió las verdaderas intensiones de Ginny con esa afirmación (n/a: aweonao...u.u). Creyó que Ginny se refería a que él la consideraba como una hermana, pero Hermione sabía a ciencia cierta a lo que se refería Ginny.

- Ginny...no es eso...- dijo Harry.

- Ya nos imaginabamos que Ron te contaría lo ocurrido... Tu sabes como yo que Ron no puede mantener la boca cerrada.- le dijo Hermione.

- Bueno... si no es eso entonces ¿Que es? No veo ning...

- Hermione está embarazada.- dijo Harry, antes de que la pelirroja terminara su frase.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabras. (n/a: ¡¡Por fin se calla!!). Luego le dirigió una nada discreta mirada de odio a Hermione.

- ¿Estas bromeando?- dijo finalmente.

- _"Luna tenía razón"- _pensó Hermione- _"Ahora va a proponer una solución estúpida..."_

_- _Esto es un tema serio, Ginny...No estamos bromeando- dijo Harry.

Poco a poco la expresión de sorpresa de Ginny fue reemplaxada por una mirada extraña, casi...¿calculadora?

- Tengo una idea...-dijo ella.

- _"Típico"- _pensó Hermione.

- ¿Que?- preguntó Harry.

_- _Una solución sensata sería que Hermione aborte...

- ¿Que?- repitió Harry.

- Realizar un aborto, Harry. Matar a la cosa antes de que sea un problema mayor...¿me entiendes? Despues de todo es un bastardo ¿no?

- ¡No!- dijo Harry escandalizado.

- No vamos a asesinar a un bebé, Ginny.- dijo Hermione con la voz mas fría que pudo emitir.- No vamos vamos por que a ti te parece.

- Ademas, no es un bastardo... Tiene una madre y un padre- puntualizó Harry.

- No es un bastardo...

- Para mí, un bastardo es un hijo no deseado- le dijo Ginny a Hermione.

- Yo lo quiero- le espetó con odio Hermione.

- Pero Harry no- la contradijo Ginny.

- No me importa Harry. Lo criaré yo sola si es necesario...

- Haz eso entonces...

- ¡ESPEREN!- dijo Harry antes de que Hermione le repondiera a Ginny- Yo NUNCA dije que no iba a criar a MI hijo. Tu no decides por mi, Ginny. SI yo quiero criar a mi hijo y toda la cosa, esa es una decision que yo debo hacer, y ya la he hecho. Vas a tener que vivir con eso lo quieras o no.

Ginny endureció la mirada.

- Bien, hagan lo que quieran... no es mía la criatura...- luego se cruzó de piernas y de manos.

- Harry... me debo ir... Luna me está esperando...Adiós.- Luego saliópor la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Ginny.

**Nota Autora: **Lo siento!!! Me demore mil años pero me van a tener que disculpar, el 10 fue mi cumpleaños... y no tuve mucho tiempo... no avance la cosa en el computador pero la avncé en el cuaderno... asi que hoy, los puedo deleitar con adelantos...

****Adelantos****

*-_Ahora no se lo que le vamos a decir a Ron...Le daré sebantes..._

_*- Son "sedantes", Luna. No lo puedes drogar...Ademas creo que necesitarías sedantes para caballo... pero no los venden aquí... Creo que en el mercado negro podrías conseguir unos de elefante, pero eso lo mataría..._

_*-¿Fuiste tú, Ron? ¿Tu le dijiste lo de Harry y Hermione a Ginny?_

_*-Hermione está embarazada..._

_*-¡¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado!!!_

_*-¡Tu no controlas sus vidas! ¡Madura de un puta vez!_

_*- Esto es incómodo..._

_*- ¿Puedo ir contigo a ver el bebé?_

**El nombre del siguiente capitulo será:**

"**Ron lo sabe"**

_**Sarara_:D**_


	4. Ron lo sabe

**Capítulo Cuatro**

"**Ron lo Sabe"**

Hermione Granger subió en el ascensor hasta su departamento y metió la llave en la cerradura de su puerta. Instantes despues, ya estaba dentro de su departamento. Encendió la luz y via una figura oscura tendida en su sofá. Era Luna.

Hermione se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Luna, Luna. Despierta.- dijo Hermione mientras la sacudía.

Poco a poco, su amiga se fue despertando y se incorporó.

-¿Hermione? ¿Como te fue?- preguntó frotandose los ojos.

Hermione le contó todo lo ocurrido en el departamento de Harry. Cuando terminó. Luna exclamó:

- ¡Lo sabía! Que le importa a Ginny... Será estupida...

- Me sorprendió un poco que Harry se pudiera de mi parte...- dijo Hermione.

Luna bufó.

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que la apoyara? Él sabe que tu hijo no es un bastardo...Era algo OBVIO que se iba a molestar por el comentario... Tu ya sabes lo que Harry piensa hacerca de los padres que dejan a sus hijos... El no te va a abandonar aunque tu asi lo quieras...

- Ahora no que lo que le vamos a decir a Ron...

- Descuida... se lo diré yo- dijo Luna- Pero antes le daré _sebantes _muggles ¡ha!

Hermione la miró esceptica.

- Es SEDANTES con "d"

- Bueno...eso.

- Luna, no lo puedes drogar. Tiene que estar consciente de lo que escucha...Además, para calmarlo, necesitaras sedantes para caballo... Y no vende aquí de esos- Le dijo Hemione. Luego puso cara pensativa y añadió:- Creo que en el mercado negro puedes conseguir sedantes para elefante, pero creo que eso lo mataría..

- Bueno, no lo haré...Me debo ir... Ron me está esperando en casa

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- No te preocupes, le dire mañana en la mañana. Cuidate, Hermione.

Luego desapareció con un "¡Pop!".

OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

"_**Esto es horrible...¡Horrible! Si Ron se entera, va a enloquecer. Va a retorcer las situaciones para que yo sea el malo de la historia ¡Merlin! Espero que no se ponga violento...¡Esto apesta! Me va a golpear...Espero que Luna lo calme...¡Luna, eres mi unica esperanza!"**_

_**Harry Potter**_

- Si lo sé ¡Calmate, Harry!- le gritó Hermione al padre se su hijo- Calmate

Harry comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

- Hermione ¿Recuerdas lo que me advirtió? ¡Me va a matar!

- Si lo sé, Harry...

- ¿QUE?

- Digo... no creo que te mate...Mira, yo tambien estoy asutada, se que Ron se puede poner violento... Pero tiene que entender... Si lo mantenemos en secreto, sería un error... Y el niño no puede pagar por nuestro errores... Deja de hablar como si le tuvieras miedo a Ron... Ron no es Voldemort ¡Por dios!

- Tienes razón...- dijo finalmente, ya totalmente calmado- Hermione...

- Mira, es hora de que me vaya...- dijo Hermione levantandose del sillón.- Adiós, Harry.

- Adiós Hermione.

Ese día, desde el comienzo fue extraño. Hermione se despertó temprano y fue al departamento de Harry antes de pasar por el trabajo. Ese día entraba a mediodía, asi que tenía bastante tiempo.

Le conto a Harry lo que habían planeado con Luna y Harry se asustó, ya que temía una reacción violenta de parte de Ron...Hermione nunca había visto a Harry asustado por algo tan trivial como una reacción.

Ahora, Hermione se dirigía hacia el trabajo. Además le había pedido a una colega que la viera un rato breve por el asunto del bebé, pero Hermione sabía que para hacer bien las cosas tenía que ver a un doctor muggle, ya que habían doctores que se especializaban en los nacimientos.

- Buenos días, Hermione- la saludó la recepcionista, Evelyn.

- Buenos días. Voy a estar en mi despacho por si me necesitan- le dijo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su pequeño despacho, se sentó tras su escritorio de madera, se frotó los ojos y comenzó con el trabajo de ese día.

OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Despertó. Vio su reloj: Eran las 12:45. Hoy no había escuela. Se levantó cansinamente y bostezó. Luego salió del dormitorio. Luna estaba escribiendo un articulo en una maquina de escribir muy antigua, seguramente se lo iba a enviar a su padre para que lo publicara. Ella lo observó y se tensó un poco, pero como Ron estaba semi-inconsciente, no lo notó.

Ron se acercó hasta su novia y le dio un beso, como todos los días en la mañana.

- Hola, amor.- dijo el pelirrojo. Instantes despues su estomago rugió como un león.

- El desayuno esta en la cocina...- le dijo Luna.

Ron fue hasta la cocina y no salió hasta varios minutos despues con un emparedado del grosor de una caja de zapatos (n/a: el grosor... no el tamaño...) y una vaso de leche grande (n/a: a Ronald no le gusta el café ¿se acuerdan?? :DD). Luego se sentojunto a Luna en la mesa a devorar su comida. Luna de sio cuenta de que tenpia que decirle. Era ahora o nunca.

- Ron... Hay algo que necesito decirte...- comenzó Luna.

Ron tragó.

-¿Que es?

Luna suspiró.

-Luna...¿que pasa?.

- Es sobre algo que pasó... pero dime una cosa antes... ¿fuiste tu el que le dijo a Ginny lo que paso entre Harry y Hermione?

Ron se quedó callado.

-Si...fui yo- dijo despuesnbde un momento.

- ¿Porque se lo dijiste?

- Es mi hermana... le tengo confianza... Además tenía derecho a saber... Ella y Hermione son amigas ¿no?

Luna estaba tentada de gritarle que Hermione odiaba a su hermana, pero se quedó callada.

- Si...- vaciló- pero en cuanto hermione decidiera contarselo...pero tu fuiste corriendo a contarle...

- ¡Lo siento! ¿esta bien? Lo siento...Ademas, Luna, no ocurrio asi, ella me dijo que le dijera...

- Peor aún, Ronald.- le reclamó Luna.- Ginny tiene el poder de controlar a la gente , no mediante magia, pero es una persona que sabe manipular a los que le rodean... Sigue así y necesitarás su permiso para ir al baño...

Ron suspiró.

- No exageres, Luna...

-No exagero... (n/a: Bueno... si un pokito... jajajaja xDD!).

Ron se terminó su vaso de leche de un tragó y luego lo dejo sobre la mesa.

- Bueno...¿que me querías decir?- dijo zanjando el tema anterior.

- Te va a dar un ataque cuando te lo diga...

- ¿Que es?

- Hermione...está embarazada...

Ron abrio los ojos al doble de su tamaño.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUUUUEEEE???!!!!

- ¡Calmate, Ronald!- dijo Luna- No exageres.

- ¡Que me calme!- dijo totalmente histérico- ¡Mi mejor amiga esta embarazada y quieres que...!

Derrepente se dio cuenta.

- Ron...- dijo Luna cautelosa.

- ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado...!- los ojos de Ron echaban chispas.

- ¿De que hablas? Tu no vas a hacer nada...

- Luna escuchame...- dijo Ron tomandola por lo hombros.

Luna se soltó.

- ¡No, Ron! Escuchame tú. No vas a hacer nada ¿me oyes? NADA.- Ron la iba a interrumpir pero ella hizo un ademan con la mano para que se quedara callado- No vas a hacer nada, por que simplemente, esto no depende de ti. Tu no controlas la vida de Hermione, ni la de Harry. Escucha bien: No controlas sus vidas.¡Madura de una puta vez! Muy bien serán tus mejores amigos desde que tenias once, pero ellos ya son adultos. Pueden decidir por si mismos...¿Que piensas? ¿Que para que ellos puedan hacer algo necesitan tu permiso? ¡Claro que no!

"Harry y Hermione ya son adultos y sabrán tomar las decisiones correctas, ellos harán lo mejor para ese niño. Todo lo que ese niño necesita es a sus padres y a gente que lo quiera a su alrededor...Y les vamos a dar todo el apoyo que necesiten, A AMBOS.

Ron suspiró despues del discurso de Luna.

- Esta bien- dijo al fin- Exageré las cosas... Lo siento.

- Ahora, Ron, cuando veas a Hermione le darás apoyo... Eso es todo lo que ella necesita de ti. Y cuando veas a Harry...No lo golpees. Ahora los vamos a visitar...

OooOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Hermione abrió la puerta y por ella entró Harry.

-¡Hermione! Vine en cuanto pude...pero me tope con un conocido y me tarde mas de la cuenta...

- Hola, Harry...Llegarán en cualquier momento...y no tienes que ocultarme de que acabas de estar con Ginny...

Harry quedó perplejo.

- ¿Como lo...?

- Era obvio... Luna me acaba de avisar que vendrían...

- Pero...¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?

- Mi jefa me dio el día libre... dijo que debería descansar...Me dolía la cabeza...

Harry la guió hasta el sillón mientras decía:

- Y deberías, tiéndete aquí...

No pasaron ni 5 segundos y tocaron la puerta.

- ¿No tienes un casco o algo?

Hermione rió y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Es enserio...

- ¡Hola, Ron!¡Hola, Luna!- saludo Hermione.

Luna saludo a Harry y a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y Ron aludo a hermione con un abrazo y a harry con un apretn de manos y un pequeño abrazo. Hubo un silencio.

- Esto es incómodo...- dijo Ron.

Despues de ese comentario todos rieron. Luego Ron le dijo a Hermione que podía contar con él para caulquier cosa. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

Hermione pensó qur Ron se lo había tomado bastante bien..._Quizas demasiado bien..._ Hermione era concsiente de que en ese momento, Ron no sabía de la relación que Harry y Ginny tenían a escondidas y que si lo averiguaba, iba a explotar.

Luna y Ron se quedaron hasta el anochecer, pero luego se tuvieron que ir a su departamento.

Harry se quedó a ayudar a Hermione a ordenar un poco y a lavar los platos, ya que un par de horas despues que llegaran, el estómago de Ron comenzó a rugir y tuvieron que preparar comida.

Ahora Harry y Hermione estaban solos (n/a: jijiji 1313) en la cocina, limpiando vasos, que era lo ultimo que les quedaba por limpiar.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Que?

-¿Vas a ver a algun doctor o algo por el tema del bebe?

Hermione estaba guardando en un mueble los vasos limpios que Harry le iba pasando.

- Supongo... cuando tenga un mes... tengo planeado ver a un doctor muggle...Digo, sólo tengo 3 semanas... es muy poco tiempo...

-¿Cómo se puede saber si estas embarazada si ha pasado tan poco tiempo?

- Bueno,- comenzó la castaña- si yo no me hubiera asustado, no lo sabría aún...

- ¿Como?

- Si- dijo Hermione- Cuando llegué aquí despues de salir de tu casa, comenzé a darle vueltas al asunto... Me asusté y fui a la farmacia que hay aquí abajo en la calle y compré 2 pruebas de embarazo muggles... Le dije a mi jefa que me sentía mal y falté al tabajo... La primera dio positiva y la segunda negativa... sólo sirvio para confundirme... Fui hasta san mungo y le dije a una amiga si me podía hacer una prueba de embarazo mágica, por que son infalibles. Y allí estaba... el signo positivo. Realizan un hechizo y sale un signo positivo o uno negativo. Le pedí a mi amiga que no se lo dijera a nadie, que yo les iba a decir a todos cuando este lista y hace poco le dije a mi jefa, por eso me dio el dia libro hoy...quiere que me cuide y todo...Ella es como una hermana mayor para mi...

- Wow... siento hacerte pasar un mal rato- dijo Harry.- Todo fue mi culpa...Perdóname...

- Esta bien, Harry, yo no te culpo...Creo que la culpa fue de ambos...Tu sabes...

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Que?

- Cuando vayas al doctor...¿puedo ir contigo a ver al bebé?

Hermione se ruborizó, pero como estab de espaldas a Harry, él no se dio cuenta.

- Ehh... creo que si... Supongo... si quieres ir...¿quien soy yo para no dejarte ir?

- Eres la madre...

- Y tu el padre...- le respondió ella- Bueno, si quieres ir te avisaré un par de días antes para que nos juntemos.

- Esta bien.

No sacaron el tema nuevamente hasta que ya todo quedó limpio y Harry decidió irse a casa.

- Asi que...¿me avisaras para ir al doctor juntos?

- Si, será un doctor muggle, asi que tendré que pedir la hora con anticipacion...no te preocupes... yo te avisaré.

- Bueno, Adiós, Hermione- dijo abriendo la puerta. Antes de irse, le dio un beso a Hermione en la frente, como siempre que se iba.

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Bueno aki estamos con otro capitulo!! espero que les haya gustado... Pero antes de finalizar voy a responder algunas preguntas:

**Harry y Hermione recordaran algo de la fiesta????-----NO, NO TENGO PLANEADO ESCRIBIR ESO. (solo para aclararselo a alguien llamado Honneygranger :D)**

**Donde estan los padres de hermione???------------ EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESTAN MUERTOS, NO PREGUNTEN POR QUE O KIEN LOS MATO, SIMPEMENTE ESTAN MUERTOS, POR QUE ASI LO KISE (NO ES POR CRUELDAD..SINO POR QUE ES MEJOR ASI)**

**El bebe sera hombre o mujer???--------------- TIENEN QUE SEGUIR LEYENDO... JIJIJIJIJI**

**Voy a dejar de decir garabatos en los n/a???----- NO! ME ENCANTA... JAJAJA xDDD**

**Me hubiera gustado recibir mas felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños???---------- SI... UN POCO... JAJAJA xDD GRACIAS "PERCY".**

**--------------------Bueno ahora si quieren hacer pregunta sobre cosas que no les quedaron claras lo pueden preguntar en un review o viendo mi mail en mi perfil y mandandome un correo... :D**

Bueno ahora me da flojera poner adelantos asi ke los dejare con la intriga y otra cosa mas:**LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZE, LO HARE CAGADA DE CALOR PORQUE VOY A ESTAR EN SANTIAGO, ASI QUE SI MUERO COCINADA AL AIRE LIBRE... LO SIENTO... HAHAHAH xDDD**

**Nos vemos!!!**

**Sarara_:D**


	5. Visita al Dr Muggle y Lechuzas

**Capitulo Cinco**

"**Visita al Dr. Muggle y Lechuzas"**

"_**Dios mio...Acabo de recibir un mensaje de el Dr. Muggle que me atendera en 3 dias, justo cae el 3 de Junio... ¡Queda muy poco!...No se que demonios me haran, no tuve una hermana, por lo tanto nunca tuve que acompañar a mamá a las consultas ni nada...¡Estoy muy nerviosa...! Es en estos momentos criticos donde mas necesito a mi mamá..."**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

- Buenos dias, Evelyn.

-Buenos dias, Hermione...

-¡Hermione!

La castaña se dio vuelta para ver quien gritaba su nombre. Una mujer rubia avanzaba hacia ella a paso rapido.

-¡Luna...! ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Podemos hablar?... _En privado..._

Esta peticion sorprendio a Hermione, ya que Luna no era una de esas personas que anda con secretos por el mundo.

-Claro...Vamos a mi despacho, allí no hay nadie...

Las amigas caminaron hasta el tercer piso y entraron al pequeño despacho de Hermione.

-¿Que pasa, Luna?

Luna se sentó en el pequeño sillón que Hermione tenía para descansar de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando tenia que hacer turnos extras por la complejidad de un caso. Luna no andubo con rodeos y dijo todo de una vez.

- Ayer fuimos de visita a la madriguera con Ronald, y todos estaba allí... Fue bastante agradable al principio, pero luego de unas copas,Ginny se emborrachó y les dijo a todo el mundo que tu estabas embarazada...

- ¡¿Que?!- gritó Hermione.

- Shhh... dejame terminar- le dijo Luna. Hermione puso cara de "¡¿Hay mas?!"- Luego la Sra. Weasley... tu sabes... nos interrogó a mi y a Ron y dijo que quería hablar contigo y con Harry seriamente. La cosa es que lo mas probable es que se vaya a tu departamento mañana y otro día...

-¿Que demonios...? ¡Que le importa a ella!- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Mira, seguramente Ron se lo esta diciendo a Harry...¿Que hora es?

-Las nueve de la mañana...

Luna parecio sorprenderse.

- Me debo ir... mi padre me esperaba hace media hora...Te veo luego Hermione-dijo levantandose del sillón.

- Adios, Luna. Gracias por avisarme...

En cuanto Luna se fue, Hermione se sento detras de su escritorio y comenzó a ver unos archivos que le quedaban pendientes en el dia.

Ese dia, Hermione cumplia exactamento un dia de embarazo. Ya había solucinado unos problemas con alguna gente del trabajo, le había dado a todos sus colegas cercanos la noticia, y a estas horas, ya todo elmundo en San Mungo lo debía saber, pero a ella no le mayoria de sus amigos se mostraron encantados con la noticia, eran muy buena ahora se le venían encima los malditos Weasley's...Y por malditos sólo se refería a la maldita Sra. Weasley y su maldita hija cabeza de zanahoria... Pequeña arpia entrometida (la Sra. Weasley). Y su maldita hija había salido peor que ella...(n/a: Malditos ¬¬°)

OooOOooOOooOOooO

Harry Potter estaba en su departamento la tarde de ese día, en dos días iba a ver a su hijo por primera vez. Estaba algo emocionado...¿A quien engañaba? Estaba super-hiper-maxi-ultra-emocionado.

Tambien se graduaba en 5 días, pero eso no era tan emocionante como lo anterior. Hoy tambien habia recibido una noticia que lo tenia nervioso. Ron le había dicho que en la reunion de lamadriguera Ginny había soltado la lengua, pero él no la culpaba, estaba borracha y se iba a saber tarde o temprano... (n/a: pobre weon... u.u). Y ahora la Sra. Weasley lo iría a visitar al departamento de Hermione. ¿Por que esa mujer tenia que ser tan entrometida? Harry se imaginaba que empezaria con el tipo discurso de "Ustedes son muy jovenes, irresponsables, blah blah blah...". Pero tenía planeado decirle un par de verdades a esa mujer para que se callara de una vez.

OooOOooOOooOOooO

A la mañana del día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano, se fue a preparar su desayuno y se vistió con unos pantalones de tela negros y una blusa blanca, luego abandono su departamento para ir a su trabajo.

Cuando llegó allí, saludó a Evelyn, la recepcionista, como todos los dias.

-Buenos días, Evelyn.

-Buenos días, Hermione. Siento molestarla, pero tengo algo para usted- dijo Evelyn mostrándole una carta.

Hermione la recibió algo extrañada.

-¿De quien es?- preguntó.

-No lo sé. Cuando llegué aquí, ya estaba en mi escritorio.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos, Evelyn.

-No hay problema, que tenga un buen día.

Hermione lo abrió la carta hasta que estubo sentada tras su escritorio. Era de la Sra. Weasley.

_Querida Hermione: ¿Será posible que podamos reunirnos en tu departamento en cuanto salgas del trabajo esta tarde? Necesito conversar algo contigo y con Harry. Es muy importante._

_Molly Weasley._

Hermione bufó. No tenía eleccion. Si quería acabar con esto enseguida debía aceptar la peticion de Molly. Tomó un trozo de pergamino que tenía en su escritorio y escribió la respuesta:

_Sra. Weasley: Creo que me imagino de que se trata todo estoy sinceramente no creo que sea necesario. Sin embargo si usted quiera hablar con Harry y conmigo apesar de todo, es bienvenida._

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione releyó lo que tenía escrito. La carta había quedado un poco mas amable de lo que planeaba, perono iba gastar mas tiempo escribiendole a alguien que no merecía la pena, asi que la envió de todos modos. Tuvo que pedirle prestada una lechuza a un amiga, porque apesar de los años, ella todavía no había podido comprarse una. Antes de que partiera la lechuza, decidió que escribiría otra carta.

OooOOooOOooOOooO

Eranlas 12 del día del 2 de Junio. Harry estaba llegando a su departamento, en cuanto abrióla puerta, vio que una lechuza estaba parade en el alféizar de su directamente hasta ella, desonrrolló el papel que llevaba en el pico y leyó:

_Harry: Necesito que vengas ahora. Quiero hablar contigo. Es urgente._

No tenía firma, pero Harry reconocería esa letra en cualquier pensalo 2 veces, salió nuevamente de su departamento.

OooOOOooO

-Hola. ¿Para que me llamabas?- preguntó en cuanto la vió.

- Quería que me invitaras a comer. Mañana en la tarde.

Harry quedó pensativo.

-Bien, ¿a que hora?

-No lo se... ¿como a las cinco? Es la unica hora que tengo disponible...

-Pero yo no puedo...

-¿Por que no?

-Tengo algo a esa hora...¿Tiene que ser mañana?

Ella pensó rapidamente.

- Mañana es el unico día que tengo horas libres por el resto de la semana... Asi que mañana...

- Yo no puedo, Ginny.

-¡Pero Harry...!

-Ginny, es mi hijo...Lo encione como 500 veces ayer y anteayer... ¿como se te pudo olvidar? Esto es muy importante para nosotros...

- ¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?!

- A Hermione le van a hacer una ecografía...

-¿Una eco-_qué?_

-Es algo de los muggles que te permite ver al bebe mientras todavá esta en el vientre de la madre... Es impresionante...

-Da igual. No saldremos.

-¿Por que te enojas?- dijo Harry algo molesto- ¡Es mi hijo!

- ¡Pero yo soy tu novia! Seguramente habrán mas _ecofonías_...

-Ecografías, Ginny. Ademas, esta es la primera... Es importante...

-Si vas a la segunda será lo mismo...

- No, Ginny. No voy a faltar. Se lo prometí a Hermione.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Bien! ¡Ve a tu estupida _ecofonía_! ¡No me interesa!

-No tendría porque...- murmuró él.

-¡Eres un idiota, Harry!- dijo ella enojada.

-¡¿Osea que por preocuparme por elgo que no seas tú soy un idiota?!

- Me equivoqué...¡Eres un maldito IMBÉCIL! ¡Vete de aquí!

- Encantado.- dijo él desapareciendo con un "¡plaf!"

OooOOooOOOooOOooO

-Pasa, Harry-dijo Hermione- La Sra. Weasley esta apunto de llegar.

El joven entró y se sacó la chaqueta.

-¿Como has estado? ¿Haz tenido mareos o algo?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pero...¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces cansado o algo...

Harry suspiró y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones.

- Tuve una pelea con Ginny...

La primera reaccion de Hermione fue sentirse un poco mal por Harry apesar de que Ginny no le cai nada bien. La segunda fue _**"SIIIIIII!!!!!!".**_

-¿Que ocurrio?

-Quería salir a comer mañana a las 5 por que era según ella la unico hora que tenía libre. Pero a esa hora es nuestra visita al doctor...Asi que le dije que no podía y se enjo conmigo.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Pero, Harry... No tenian que pelear por eso... Yo puedo ir sola...- dijo ella, aunque no era del todo cierto.

-No, Hermione. Yo quiero ir...Ademas yo no rompería una promesa...

-Pero yo...- se detuvo a si misma por que tocaban la puerta.- La Sra. Weasley.

-Yo voy...-dijo Harry levantándose. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Molly con una capa de bruja.- Sra. Weasley... Pase, porfavor.

La bruja entró y saludo a Harry con un abrazo y a Hermione con un simple: "Hola, Hermione". Tomó asiento donde Hermione le indicaba.

-¿De que quería hablarnos?- preguntó Harry directamente.

- Estoy enterada de la situacion de Hermione- dijo ella echando una ojeada a la muchacha para ver su vientre, pero todavía no se notaba nada.- Y sinceramente creo que fue muy irresponsable se su parte-miró a Hermione y luego añadió- De ambos.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Hermione- Nos damos cuenta de eso Sra. Weasley...

-¡Pueden arruinar sus vidas!

-No necesariamente...-dijo Harry.

-Pero, Harry...- comenzó Molly.

Harry miró a Hermione y luego la interrumpió.

- Mire, Sra. Weasley. Comprendo que usted quieracuidarnos o algo así, pero Hermione y yo ya somos adultos, y sabemos lasconsecuenciasde nuestros actos. Y que usted nos diga una y otra vez que fuimos irresponsables no va a cambiar el hecho de que Hermione este esperando un hijo mío.

Molly se sorprendiócon las palabras de harry pero se recuperó rápido.

- Pero ¿que planean hacer? ¿Quedarse con la criatura?

-Claro que si- dijo Harry- No tenemos otra opcion y NO QUEREMOS otra opcion.

-¡Pero hay otras opciones! Piensa razonablemente, Harry. Pueden abortar, o dar en adopción...

- No voy a matar a un bebé indefenso o a entregarselo a personas desconocidas...- dijo Hermione cortante.

- Pero, Hermione...- dijo Molly.

-¡Es un bebé! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Un bebé!- explotó la castaña- ¡Usted debería saberlo mejor que todos nosotros! ¡Ha tenido siete!

Molly enrojeció ante el grito de Hermione.

- Sra. Weasley, con todo respeto: Estono tiene nada que ver con usted...¿por que insiste?-le preguntó Harry.

-Los quiero ayudar... No quiero que arruinen sus vidas

-Creo que se refiere a la vida de Harry, por que ha dejado en claro que lo que pase conmigo le importa un pepino.- le espetó Hermione- Usted quiere que Harry se case con su hija. Y creame cuando le digo que yo NUNCA obligaria a Harry a casarse conmigo, es deshonesto.

Si Molly sehabía puesto roja antes, ahora su cara estaba en llamas.

-¿Que te hace pensar que...?- balbuceó la mujer.

-Sra. Weasley... yo no soy estupida... Ademas la decision esta tomada, no tiene nada que hacer aquí...

Sin decir ni una palabra de despediada ni nada, molly Weasley salió del departamento. Harry y Hermione quedaron un momento en silencio.

- ¡Perra...!- dijo Hermione enojada. Un minuto despues de esto, ambos estaban tirados en el piso con lagrimas de risa en el rostro.

OooOOooOOOooOOooO

- ¡Hermione Jean Granger! ¡Apurate! ¡Vamos llegar trade!- gritaba Harry el dia siguiente antes de irse a la cita con el Dr. Muggle.

-¡Ya voy!- respondíaella desde su habitacion. Se estaba terminando de vestir. Llevaba unos pantalones negro con una polera roja con escote en "V". encima sepuso una chaqueta delgada de color café.

Veinte minutos despues, Harry y Hermione caminaban por la recepcion de la consulta a paso rapido. Finalmente llegaron al mesón y hermione dijo:

-Estamos aquí para ver al Dr. Monroe.

-¿A nombre de quien?- preguntó la mujer.

- Hermione Granger.

La recepcionista miró la pantalla de su computador.

- Muy bien. El Dr. los está esperando. Es la puerta numero 24.

Hermione tocó la puerta y se escuchó un leve:"pasen"

Instantes despues de encontraban adentro. Era una sala bastante amplia, la mayoria de las cosas eran blancas. Frente a la puerta había un escritorio, y a un lado de la puerta había una camilla con una pantalla al lado, un poco mas atrás había un biombo extendido. El Dr. Monroe era muy joven, quizás sólo unos años mayor que Hermione. Su pelo era castaño y susojos eran impresionantemente azules y almendrados. Lo unico que Hermione pudo pensar fue :_**"Wooooww...Adios, Harry, encontre a un padre!"**_, y se rió por dentro.

El Dr. se puso de pie y les indicó a ambos que se sentaran frente al él.

- Señores Granger...-comenzó.

- Em...Yo soy Granger, él es Potter...No estamos casados...

El Dr. parecío sorprenderseun poco.

-oh... ya veo... Lo siento... Cuenteme, Srta. Granger,¿Cuantos meses de embarazo tiene?

-Sólo uno.

-¿Y usted es el padre?- preguntó a Harry.

-Si.-dijo él desafiante.

El doctor anoto algo que ninguno de los dos pudo ver, luego se puso de pie y dijo:

-Bien, Srta. Granger, paseatrás del biombo y pongase la bata que hay allí. Es hora de que le echemos un vistazo a ese bebé.

Cinco minutos despues, Hermione ya estaba tendida en la camilla, con el vientre descubierto.

-Esto va a estar frío- dijo el doctor poniendole una crema en el estómago. En la pequeña tele no se veia nada, pero en cuanto comenzó a arrastrar la maquinita por el estomago de Hermione se comenzaron a ver imagenes.

Harry estaba al lado de Hermione y le tomó la mano. Unos momentos despues el Dr. exclamó:

-¡Allí esta! Ese es su hijo...

El bebé parecía un poroto y su cabeza era enorme.

-Se lo que estan pensando- dijo el doctor- Parece un marciano en miniatura ¿verdad? -Hermione rió-Pero no se perocupen, todos los bebés son así al principio. Se verá mas como un bebé la proxima vez que vengan...

-Perece un poroto...-dijo Hermione.-Pero es lindo...¿que piensas Harry?

Harry estaba embelezado viendo la pantalla. El doctor ya había dejado de mover la maquinita y la imagen estaba quieta.

-Es... es mi hijo...- balbuceó Harry- No me importa si nace como un marciano, poroto, lo que sea... Es nuestro...

OooOOooOOooOOooO

**Nota de Autora:** Ya se lo que estan pensando " esta perra me las va a pagar por no haber actualizado en mas de un mes". Bueno pero tengo excusas:

1.-En santiago no pue hacer nada, porque hacia mas calorque la x*xa! Y ademas no tenia tiempo por que me carga que la gente ande viendo loque hago en el pc, asi que como mis primos chicos no me dajaban trankila no pude escribir nada.

2.- Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora asi ke no se kejen ¬¬°.

3.- aunke noavance en el computador, avance en el cuaderno y pronto les esare trayendo un nuevo fic de Hhr...

Por supuesto, pido reviews, asi que me harian hiper recontra feliz si podemos llegar a los 60?? SERIA HIPER COOL

GRACIAS PORTODOS LOS QUE AGREGARON ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y ALOS QUE LA TIENEN EN ALERTA: SON 33!!! ESO ES UN MONTON ASI KE GRACIAS DENUEVO!!

NO SE OLVIDEN QUE CUALKIER PREGUNTA QUE TENGAN SOBRE LA HISTORIA ME LA PUEDEN PREGUNTAR POR MAIL, O POR ALGUN REVIEW ^^

Nos vemos!!

**Sarara_:D**


	6. Los Weasley y otras sorpresas

**Capitulo Seis**

"**Los Weasley y otras sorpresas"**

"_**Nos acabamos de enterar, la verdad, Ginny estaba borracha y se le escapó, al principiocreímos que se lo había inventadotodo, pero despues Ron y Luna lo confirmaron...Nos sorprendio bastante, pero ellos ya son adultos, lo van a hacer bien"**_

_**Los Weasley (George, Charlie, Bill, Percy y Arthur)**_

Despues de la visita al guapo Dr. Monroe, a Hermione le dieron una foto de su bebé, la cual guardó,ya que se la queria mostrar a Luna. Durante los 2 días siguientes, Hermione fue al trabajo con toda normalidad. Ron le había dicho que el resto de su familia la invitaba al día siguiente a la madriguera, para una reunion general. Ella accedió encantada, ya que ni le habían dicho que ni la señora Weasley ni Ginny estarían ese día, ya que iban a visitar a Bill al refugio, asi que el mayor de los Weasley tampoco iba a estar. Pero Luna y Harry estarían allí, asi que Hermione no estaría sola entre tanto pelirrojo.

Lo que Hermione encontró extraño, fue que despues de que ella aceptara,la Sra. Weasley anunció que se iria. Daba laimpresión de que laestaba evitando... Pero ella no se quejaba.

Ahora mismo, la castaña estaba saliendo del trabajo, cuando divisó a Luna.

-¡Luna! ¿Que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- Esperaba que me invitaras a tu hogar,- dijo ella bromeando.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa?- dijo Hermione.- Quiero tomar un café...

Las amigas se aparecieron directamente en la sala, Hermione fue a encender las luces. Fueron directo a la cocina y prepararon sus cafes,luegose sentaron a la mesa.

-Ginny se quedará- anunció Luna.- Supo que Harry iba, asi que la Sra. Weasley ira sola al Refugio.

- Excelente...- dijo Hermione sarcasticamente- Y yo que quería tener una tarde tranquila...

- No te preocupes... yo tambien estaré allí...Pero debes andar con cuidado... Ginny va a marcar territorio en la madriguera (n/a: Demas animal planet.... hahahahaha xDD!) Será incomodo.

Hermione suspiro.

-Si, lo se. Pero puedo manejar lo incomodo...Por suerte...

Luna rió. Hermione en el ultimo mes se había enfrentado a situaciones muy incomodas, pero las había enfrentado con dignidad y había salido airosa de todas y cada una.

-Ginny es una maldita...- dijo Luna- El otro día me dijo que te convenciera de tomar otras ociones, que era lo mejor para el bebe, peroyo creo que no quiere que Harry tenga otra cosa en mente que no sea ella.

-¿Que? ¿Te pidió que me convencieras? ¿Y tu que le dijiste?

-Le dije que me besara el trasero,- hermione comenzó a reir- Bueno, no se lo dije asi exactamente, le dije que se metiera las otras opciones por el... bueno, no lo tomó muy bien... Ademas tu ya ahbías tomado una decision y le dije que yo te apoyaba, que no te iba a decir nada...

-Gra..gracias, Luna.-dijo la castaña riendo.

Luna esperó a que Hermione dejara de reirse.

-Por cierto...¿que tal tu doctor? ¿Muy viejo?

-Para nada... Era muy guapo,tenia los ojos hermosos, eran celestes...

-Paree que no necesitaras a Harry despues de todo...- bromeó Luna.- ¿Esta casado?

- Si, esta casado. Sólo le vi la argolla de matrimonio...

-Maldición.- dijo Luna.- ¿Por que no le coqueteaste?

-Luna...- dijo Hermione reprochando el comportamiento de su amiga.

Luna quedó un momento mirando al vacío. Hermione no supo que le pasaba.

-¿Luna?

-¡Eso es!- gritó, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara.

-¿Que?

-Que estúpida... al principio no lo entendí...-murmuraba para sí.

-¿Luna, que pasa?

- El día que fuiste a ver al Dr. Muggle, acompañe a mi padre al ministerio de la magia y me encontré con Padma Patil, ya sabes, la gemela de Parvati, sólo que ella estaba en Ravenclaw. Y me dijo que había visto a Harry por allí, pero yo sabía que estaba contigo en el doctor, asi que le pregunte si era el realmente, y ell ame respondió: "Debe ser, por que le tomaba la mano a Ginny, que trabaja un piso mas abajo".

-No te entiendo, Luna- dijo Hermione.

-¡Ginny engaña a Harry!

-¿Que?- dijo Hermione- Ridiculo, Ginny adora a Harry, babea por él, no puede ser tan...

-¿Puta?- termino Luna por ella.

-Si, pero hipócrita suena mejor... Ademas, Harryse fue directo de la consulta a nose donde, alomejor fue algo mas tarde, por que igual salimos temprano... Yo creo que era él...

-Pero el Sr. Weasley y Percy trabajan allí. Se supone que no los pueden ver juntos...

- ¿Viste al sr Weasley o a Percy por allí?

-No...

-¿Ves? Son inventos tuyos...

-Pero para estar seguras...¿por que no le preguntas a Harry?

-¡¿Que me interesa su vida privada?! Yo no me meto en lo que no me incumbe...

-Esta bien, yo sólo decia...

OooOOooOOooOOooO

Hermione se apareció al día siguiente, frente a un edificio ya conocido, había pasado buenos y malos tiempos allí, y quizás, ahora pasaría uno de los peores, gracias a una enana pelirroja.

Llegaba algo tarde, ya que se demoró mas de lo debido en el trabajo. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada y toco 3 veces. Instantes depues apareció George, abriendole la puerta.

-¡Hermione!Creimos que ya no venías...Pasa, te estabamos esperando.

Hermione entró a la casa y saludo a George con una abrazo de oso, luego caminadon juntos hacia la sala, donde estaba el resto.

-¿Como estas, George?

- No me quejo...Como mimadre no esta, estoy algo mas relajado...siempre anda estresada...-Hermione rió.

Entraron a la sala y Hermione saludo a todos los que estaban: Luna, Ron, Harry, la perr...Ginny, el Sr. Weasley, Charlie y Percy. Todos lasaludaron conamabilidad, pero ella noto a Ginny algo fría, a decir verdad, esperaba algo mas de odio de su parte. Hermione tomó asiento junto a Ron y Luna.

-¿Y que nos cuentas, Hermione?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

-¿Aparte de que en los proximos meses pareceré una ballena? Nada nuevo... El otro día tuvimos una muggles en San Mungo, pero Ud. ya sabía eso...

-¡Ah..! Si me acuerdo...

-Ayer fuimos a ver a un doctor Muggle...- dijo Harry

-¿Enserio?- dijo el Sr. Weasley emocionado- ¿Y como era?

-Papá... -dijo Ron- Todos somos iguales...

Todos rieron.

La tarde fue bastante mas agradable de lo que Hermione esperaba, Ginny se comportó, ya que su acercamiento a Harry no podía ser tan directo, ya que los Weasleys no sabían nada de lo de ellacon Harry. Ademas, todos estaban muy contentos, por que Harry y Ron se graduaban al día siguiente.

Comieron tranquilamente y conversaron bastante, todos estaban un poco mas relajados sin la Sra. Weasley retandolos a cada rato, asi que fue uno de los mejores días que Hermione había pasado en la madriguera los ultimos años.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Ron, Luna, Hermione y Harry se fueron juntos y se aparecieron directamente en el departamento de Hermione.

Ella encendió las luces y fue hacia la cocina preguntando:

-¿Quieren algo?

Los chicos pidieron cervezas y Luna un jugo. Hermione no tomo nada.

Tomaronsus bebidas mientras conversaban sobre la velada que acababan de tener, estuvieron bastante rato hablando tonterías, hasta que Ron y Luna decidieron irse. Harry decidió quedarse con hermione un ratopara hablar sobre el bebé.

-¿Ya haz pensado un nombre o algo?- le preguntó.

- Aúnno tengo nada concreto, pero como todavía no se si va a ser mujer o hombre... Todavía tengo hartas posibilidades...

-Ah... Yo aún no me puedo imaginar a mi mismo como padre...

Hermione rió.

-Yo no me había imaginado a mimisma como madre, hasta que lo supe...Tengo algo de miedo, para ser sincera.

Estaban sentados en el sillón de 2 plazas de la castaña, el uno junto al otro.

-Creo que serás una gran madre, Hermione- le dijo Harry- Siempre pensé que si tenías un hijo, el niño iba a ser muy afortunado...Tendría una gran madre...

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Pero no pensé que tu hijo tambien iba a ser el mío...

Esto fue un duro golpe para ella, aunque sus palabras no la sorprendieron en absoluto, le dolieron igualmente.

-Yo tampoco- mintió- Y todo pasó an pronto que...Me quedó poco tiempo para pensar en otras cosas que no fueran una solucion a todo esto...

Lo que Hermione no supo, fue que estas palabras tambien afectaron a Harry de una u otra manera.

-Creo que serás un buen padre- le dijo ella despues de un rato de silencio.

-Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible...-dijo- Hermione...¿Vas a ir a la ceremonia de graduación mañana? Ginny me dijo que no podía ir, que tenía que hacer algo en el trabajo...

-¿Eso es en la tarde?- Harry asintió- No lo se, creo que me dejaré caer por allí unos minutos... si es que termino en el trabajo antes...Pero intentaré ir de todos modos...

Harry se vio algo decepcionado.

-Claro...El trabajo...-susurró.

-Harry...- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Eres tan ingenuo...¡Claro que voy a ir! Mis dos mejores amigos de toda la vida se graduan de la escuela de aurores. Voy a estar allí para apoyarlos...Tu sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, eres mi mejor amigo, _Todo lo mío es tuyo...¡Incluso mi hijo!_- dijo ella sin parar de sonreir en ni un momento.

Harry sonrio aliviado. Llegó a creer que hermione no iría asu graduacion.

-Gracias, Hermione.- le dijo a la castaña.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

-No tienes nada que agrade...- no termino la frase por que Harry capturó sus labios con un dulce beso. El corazón de Hermione latió desesperado dentro de su pecho, y se puso colorada. En cuanto se separaron, Hermione notó que Harry estaba como un tomate.

-Lo... lo siento- dijo entrecortadamente- Perdóname, Hermione.

Sin decir ni una palabras mas, se levantó del sillóny se marchó, dejando a Hermione muy confundida.

OooOOooOOooOOooO

**Nota de Autora: **Ola! Estoy de vuelta muy pronto, sólo quería decirles que no tienen que preocuparse por mi, el terremoto en mi país, no afectó en absoluto ala zona e qe yo vivo, GRACIAS A DIOS los parientes que yo tenía viviendo en la zona afectada estan todos bien, asi que no se preocupen, estoy viva :D... Pero bastante asustada, aunke vivo algolejos de la ciudad en la que pasó el terremoto, en mi ciudad se sintió como de grado... nose 4??, me dio mucho miedo por que yo estaba despierta cuando comenzó a temblar, y mi casa sono entera... hahahahaha, pero no paso nada, sólo estoy un poco preocupada por la gente de las otras ciudades... ademas estoy feliz por que atrasaron el comienzo a clases!!! se suponia que entrabamos el 3 de marzo, pero ahora entramos el proximo lunes, que es el 8 de marzo... asi que voy a poder avanzar mas la historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON, TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS ME SACARON UNA SONRISA, ADEMAS COMO LLEGAMOS A 60 TENIA QUE ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO, SE LO MERECIAN, UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y SÓLO ME QUEDAN POR DECIR 3 PALABRAS ANTES DE FIRMAR:

¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA CHILE, MIERDA!!!!!!

**Sarara_:D**


	7. Dr Monroe

**Capítulo Siete**

"**Dr. Monroe"**

"_¡Dios santo, Merlín y otros! Estoy confundida...¿Por que me besó? ¿Por que quería tanto que fuera a su graduación? ¿Por que me besó? ¿Cree que seré una gran madre? ¿Por que me besó? ¿Por que se puso colorado? y... ¿POR QUE ME BESÓ?_

_Hermione Granger._

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó tarde, como no tenía que trabajar en la mañana, decidió darse un gusto, y salir a almorzar afuera. El beso que Harry le había dado la tenía muy confundida, no sabía por qué la había besado y tenía la impresión de que si se lo preguntaba, sólose decepcionaría y se haría mas daño a si misma. Se duchó rapidamente y se vistió. Luego de 10 minutos ya estaba fuera del edificio.

Harry Potte despertó algo cansado, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Había tenido un impulso y besado a Hermione. No se arrepentía de aquello, pero la expresión de su rostro lo acobardó. Era de total sorpresa.

Se había comportado como un imbécil, y le pediría disculpas otra vez, la proxima vez que la viera. Se escuchó un ruido, como si ubieran abierto la puerta, y luego de unos instantes, se escuchó una voz aguda:

-¡Cariño!

Derrotado, dijo:

-Estoy aquí...

Instantes despues, apareció Ginny en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola, amor.- lo saludó ella, sentandose junto a el.

-Hola.- murmuró Harry agotadísimo- ¿Por que viniste?

-¿Hay algo malo en querer estar contigo, acaso?- replico, fingiendo estar dolida.

-No, no es eso- dijo él.- Es que vienes sin avisar...No me gusta cuando haces eso...

-Bueno, perdón.- dijo ella, pero no había ni una pisca de arrepentimiento en su voz.- Mira, te mande a hacer un traje para tu graduacion de la escuela de Aurors- dijo rebuscando algo en la bolsa que traía en la mano. De ella sacó una tínica de gala casi identica a la que tenía en cuarto, en Hogwarts.

-Gracias, Ginny- dijo, pero en realidad no estaba nada agradecido, en realidad, le podía hacer un simple hechizo extensor a la anteriory se hubiera ahorrado cerca de 12 galleons, porque, claro, Ginny no usaba su propio dinero, sino el de Harry.

-Harry... Como la vez anteriorno quisiste salir a cenar conmigo y te fuiste con Hermione ¿Podemos salir a almorzar hoy?

Harry supo que no tenía escapatoria esta vez, asi que accedió, un tanto derrotado.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó ella.- Aquí en Londres hay un restaurante muy exclusivo, pero dicen que es bastante caro, una amiga del trabajome dijo que....blah...blah...blah- Y a partir de ahí el cerebro de harry se apagó.

No escuchaba la voz de Ginny, que ahora era sólo un zumbido molesto. Comenzó a pensar en lo que había echo la noche anterior y se sintió culpable. Le había echo algo imperdonable a Hermione, había traicionado esa amistad de ocho años que tenían. Ultimamente, pensaba mmucho en como sería una vida con un niño, no el que estaba esperando con su amiga, sino con un niño, en cierto modo "planeado", y misteriosamente, la cara de la madre sosteniendo a su hijo no era la de Ginny...

-¡Harry! ¿Me escuchaste?- le dijo una molesta Ginny.

-¿Que?

-Sobre el restaurante...¿a cual vamos?

-Mejor al de siempre...

-Esta bien-dijo Ginny algo decepcionada y molesta.

OooOooOooOOOooOooOooO

Hermione estaba caminando por una calle llena de tiendas por todos lados, iba vestida con unos jeans, una polera gris y un chaleco negro.

Había caminado por mas de una hora y decidió pasar a comer al primer resraurante que encontrara.

Entró a un local pequeño y acogedor, el piso era de baldosa con cuadros blancos y negros y las paredes eran de madera oscura. Habian una cuantas mesas desocupadas y ella tomó asiento en la mas cercana a la barra. Esperó unos minutos y una muchacha la atendió. Hermione pidió lasagna, que era el platodel día y el mas barato. Mientras esperaba a que le llegara el plato, el local se fue llenando hasta que no quedó ninguna mesa libre. Una rato mas tarde, llegó la misma muchacha con su refresco y una canasta con pande ajo y mantequilla.

-El pedido tardará un poco mas, por que tuvimos problemas en la cocina- le dijo.-¿Le moslesta esperar?

-No, no en absoluto.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

La camarera se retiró hacia la partebde atrás de la barra, junto a la caja registradora. La puerta del local se abrió y apareció un hombre con un abrigo negro largo y una bufanda café, era de tez blanca y tenía al pelo castaño y sus ojos eran de un color azul impactante.¡Era el Dr. Monroe!

El se acercó a la barra y preguntó si se iban a demorar mucho con las mesas. La camarera le dijo algo que Hermione no entendió y Monroe se dio vuelta, y vió a Hermione.

- ¿Dr. Monroe?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Hermione Granger?- preguntó él devuelta.

-La misma- dijo ella sonriendo. Se sorprendía al ver al doctor almorzar ese día, ya que ella sabía que estaba casado.-¿Necesita una mesa? Si quiere se puede sentar aquí, no espero a nadie...- le dijo ella.

Él se acercó a la mesa y se sento.

-Gracias. Tenia que esperar como media hora mas y me muero de hambre.

Poco despues llegó la camarera y le tomo el pedido al Dr. Monroe, luego se retiró.

-¿Te has estado cuidando?- le preguntó a Hermione.

Hubo algo extraño en como dijo la pregunta, no la hizo como de un doctor a una paciente, sino como de un amigo preocupado.

- Si... Mi jefa esta al tanto de mi situación, asi que me da posibilidades de descanso y todo eso. Dice que no debo esforzarme mucho.

-Tiene razón, en parte.-concedió Monroe.

-¿Pero no le parece algo exagerado? Recien estoy empezando.

-Si...Puede ser, pero mientras mas descansada y bien alimentada estes y todo eso, mas saludable será el bebé, pero tampoco debes dejar de moverte con tu trabajo, ya que despues de que nazca tu hijo, tu estado tambien puede ser riesgoso... Me refiero al peso, si dejas de moverte, ganarás peso y lo ideal es bajarlo, para mantenerte saludable.

Hubo un silencio y Hermione miro hacia la calle. Estaba llena de gente.

-Una amiga me habló que hacia bien hacer yoga, para mantener el buen estado fisico...- comentó ella.

-Si, esa es una de las "tecnicas" mas efectivas, deberías hacerlo... Hace muy bien para el bebé.

- Si, creo que lo haré- dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Su estómago dió una sacudida violenta (n/a: no es la guagua, calmao... xD). Afuera del local estaban Harry y Ginny. Y al parecer, examinaban el interior del local como si quisieran entrar.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó ella.

-¿Que ocurre?-Preguntó Monroe mirando por la ventana- ¿Ese es Potter? ¿Ese no es el padre de tu hijo? ¿Que hace con otra chica?

Hermione estaba muerta de vergüenza, Monroe podía interpretar las cosas de mala manera...

-¿Hermione?

Ella levantó la cabezay miró al doctor a los ojos y luego volvio a bajar la cabeza.

-Hermione... Siento que esto sea incomodo, de verdad lo siento, pero ¿es esa la novia de Potter?

Hermione asintió.

-¿Pero...?

-No se preocupe... Ella ya lo sabe... aunque me odia y esta en desacuerdo. Maldición. Lo que pasa es que ella y yo eramos amigas en el colegio y... esto de verdad es muy incomodo- dijo, sin embargo, continuó- Despues me di cuenta de que yo le caia pesimo y tambien me di cuenta de que ella era una persona horrible, siempre tratando de llamar la atencion y sintiendose importante... Pero él no se da cuenta.

En ese instante, Harryy Ginny entraron al local.

-Rápido, háblame- le dijo Monroe a Hermione, lo cual sorprendió a Hermione: Estaban actuando como unos adolescentes. Luego él rió exageradamente y Hermione lo imitó, aunque parte de su risa era de verdad.

En ese momento la pareja se dio cuenta de a prescencia de Hermione y Monroe, y se acercaron.

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, por que se acordó de lo que había pasado la ultima vez que había visto a Harry.

-¡Hermione! ¡Que sorpresa!- saludó Ginny con una sonrisa falsa pegada al rostro. En cambio, Harry saludó a su amiga con una sonrisa radiante, que luego se disovió un poco,ya que seguramente tambien había recordado la ultima vez que se habían visto.

-Hola, Hermione- dijo con la voz un poco apagada. Luego saludó a Monroe con un inclinamiento de cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.- Monroe.

-Potter- saludó cordialmente Monroe, aunque su voz sonó algo fría. Luego miró a Ginny y Harry pareció acordarse que no estaba solo.

-Esta es mi...-vaciló- novia, Ginny.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella sonriendo. Monroe la saludó con un inclinamiento de cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes?- preguntó Ginny- El local está llenísimo.

- Si Hermione no tiene inconveniente...- dijo Monroe dejandole la palabra a ella.

Hermione quería decir algo asi como: "No, estúpida, no quiero que te sientes cerca mío, ¡tu maldito olor me inunda el cerebro y no lo soporto!" Pero creyó que iba a somar demasiado infantil y maleducado, asi que no le quedó mas remedio que acceder.

Harry acercó dos sillas de dos mesas donde sobraban puestos y las puso en torno a la mesa de Hermione.

La camarera, como siempre, les fue a tomar el pedido y Harry y Ginny pidieron lomismo, mejor dicho, Ginny pedió lo mas caro para los dos. Momentos despues, pasó lo mas raro del mundo:

-¿Me acompañas al baño, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.

Nuevamente, Hermione se quería negar, y miró a Monroe, que le devolvió la mirada mas extraña en él, que por lo que hermione pudo interpretar, quería decir como: "¡Anda! ¿Que esperas?"

-Esta bien- accedió obligada por los malditos modales.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron al baño para damas.

El baño de damas era una habitacion grande, con baldosas blancas y con un espejo gigante, justo arriba de los lavamanos.

Ginny se dirigió frente al espejo y abrió su cartera, que había llevado consigo al baño. Sacó maquillaje y se arregló nuevamente.

-¿Quieres sentirte importante?- dijo de pronto, mientras se maquillaba.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó la castaña.

-Veo que te gustan los retos... Pero eres pesima para ellos, por eso estas sola ¿no? Monroe esta casado...

-No se de que me estas hablando...- dijo ella.

-Deja de ir tras Harry ¿me escuchaste?

-¡Yo no voy tras él! Y no necesito darte explicaciones sobre Monroe, estúpida.- le espetó con rabia.

-Alejate de Harry, Hermione. Él no te quiere... pierdes el tiempo.

- No me interesa Harry- le dijo Hermione, aunque era mentira, pero no tenía ningun interés en darle la razón a Ginny. Quizas era cierto que Harry no la quería, pero, ¿Por que la había besado entonces?

-No soy estupida, Granger- dijo Ginny.

-Entonces eres una gran actriz- le dijo Hermione.- Y si Harry te quiere tanto como tu dices ¿por que nadie sabe de ustedes? De ser así estaría tan feliz contigo que se lo contaría a todo el mundo sin importar lo que la gente opine.

-¡Cierra la boca!- dijo Ginny enfadada. Hermione había encontrado su talón de Aquiles.

- A diferencia de ti, Ginny, yo NO NECESITO a Harry, puedo valerme por mi misma, pero tu no, tu necesitas de Harry, te pegas a él como una maldita sanguijuela, ¿no te das cuenta de que terminaras por aburrir a Harry y te dejará? Y no lo siento por tí, pero eso te destruirá, por que tu obsesion por el maldito Harry es mas grande que tu.- Y dicho eso se marchó del baño.

Llegó a la mesa y Monroe Pregunto:

-¿Y Jenny?

-Se quedó maquillándose- murmuró Hermione ocultando la rabia en su voz.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en corregir el nombre de su novia. Sólo se quedó en silencio. Aproximadamente 5 minutos despues, llegó Ginny del baño y les trajeron las ordenes de comida pocos instantes despues de que ella se sentara.

Comieron y conversaron, sin embargo, Ginny no dijo gran cosa, y sólo le limitaba a levantar la cabeza del plato para fulminar a Hermione con la mirada.

Al final, Hermione vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir a casa de Luna para ayudarle a Ron a escoger su tunica de gala. Comenzó a sacar dinero muggle de su cartera y Monroe la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, Hermione, yo pagaré por ti.

-No es necesario...

-No, de verdad, yo tambien me debo ir a hacer mi turno de la tarde en el hospital... De verdad, no me molesta pagar...

Hermione accedió finalmente y tras despedirse de harry y Ginny salió con Monroe del local.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Ginny dijo:

-¡Harry tienes que prepararte para tu graduación! Debemos apurarnos si vamos a ir a la peluquería o algo...

- Ginny, no quiero que me arrastres hasta una peluquería muggle carísima para que tu pelo se aclare sólo un poco mas. Somos magos, usa un maldito hechizo por primera vez y no gastes mi dinero.- dijo Harry enfadado, detestaba que su cámara acorazada de Gringotts de fuera vaciando poco a poco sólo para pagar lo que gastaba su novia.

**Nota de Autora: **_Lo siento mucho, me demoré demasiado en actualizar, pero aca estoy, viva, por si algunos se habían preguntado. Me diagnosticaron: Falta de inpiracion severa, flojera extrema. Aparte de que me comí una salsa vencida que me tuvo durmiendo en el baño y una faringitios algo, que siempre me da, asi que ahora estoy como una abuela tomando vitaminas por las mañana para que no muera de un refrío. El fin de semana pasado iba a actualizar, pere me volvio el cuadro de flojera y mis notas no fueron las mejores, asi que tuve que estudiar mucho ¡¡ESTABA ESTRESADA!! Ahora les aviso que tengo en procedimiento un fic my prometedor, ya que mi consejera personal, la ardilla, lo amo por siempre les tengo que advertir que este fic proximo, será una tragedia, muy triste, alomejor los hace llorar … jujuju, __bueno eso es practicamente todo lo que tengo que decir por hoy_

_Nos vemos la proxima vez que actualize!!_

**Sarara_:D**


	8. La Graduación

**Capitulo Ocho**

"**La Graduación"**

"_¡Maldición! ¡No puedo soportarlo mas! Esa maldita... ¡Como la odio! No puedo dejar que me separen de Harry. Debo encontrar una manera de atarlo a mi de algun modo. No puedo dejar siquiera que piense en dejarme... Tengo que atarlo a mi de algun modo... ¡Debo encontrar la manera! No puedo dejar que me abandone, y odio admitirlo, pero la maldita tiene razón, Harryy yo no hemos estado bien ultimamente, pero eso cambiara. Debo asegurarme de que cambie"._

_Ginny Weasley_

Hermione volvio a su departemento despues de estar con Ron y Luna eligiendo unas tunicas de gala para su amigo. Debía arreglarse para ir a la ceremonia de graduacion. Iba a ir con una tunica de gala de color rojo oscuro, que casi parecía un vestido muggle, asi que se veía bastante descente para la ocasión. Se maquillo ligeramente, no como una cualquiera como lo hacía Ginny en eventos importantes, sino discretamente. Se colocó unos pendientes de plata que hacían juego con su collar favorito, uno que le había regalado Harry para su graduación en Hogwarts. Era bastante sencillo, de la cadena colgaba una H de plata con un pequeño rubi en la punta derecha de la letra.

Siempre lo usaba en ocasiones especiales y esta era una muy buena oportunidad de mostrarle a Harry que estaba orgullosa de él. Se recogió el cabello en un tomate, pero quedaron unos rizos sueltos que eran demasiado cortos para amarrarlos.

Se evaluó en el espejo de su habitación y sonrió. Luego recogió su abrigo largo y negro, junto con su crtera negra pequeña y se fue en direccion hacia la escuela de Aurores, donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

Se demoró bastante poco, ya que se apareció frente a la escuela. Entró y llegó hasta el improvisado auditorio de escuela. Busco a Ron y Luna, que estaban sentados en la segunda fila. Ella se acerco a ellos y los saludó.

- Hola, chicos.

-Hola- la saludó Luna.- ¡Te ves muy bien Hermione!

-Hola, Hermione- le dijo Ron.

-Gracias, Luna. Tu tambien te ves muy bonita.

Luna iba vestida con una túnica de color turquesa, pero llevaba el pelo suelto y lacio (Hermione le había preparado una poción alisadora cuando estuvo en su casa). Y Ron llevaba una tunica de gala de mago de color negro, se veía muy elegante.

-¿Donde está Harry?- pregunó Luna, mienras Hermione se sentaba junto a ella.

-No lo se- dije Hermione- Debe venir con Ginny o algo...- quizo aqgregar "No me interesa", pero Ron lo oiría y sabría que algo había ocurrido.

-¿Me acompañas al baño?- le preguntó Luna.

Hermione soltó una risita.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Luna.

-Me han preguntado eso 2 veces hoy... Pero claro, voy contigo...

Ron bufó.

-¿Por que las mujeres van siempre juntas al baño?¿Es que no pueden ir solas?

Hermione y Luna rieron.

-¿Sabías que la mayoria de los baños estan malos? Y a menos que quieras sujatar la puerta con tu cabeza mientras...

-Vale- la cortó él.- Ya entendí. Dense prisa.

-¡Falta media hora!

Las amigas se dirigieron hacia los baños. Hermione le había contado a Luna brevemente lo que le había dicho Ginny, pero no le dio los detalles, por que Ron merodeaba por ahí, asi que esta era la perfecta oportunidad para ponerla al tanto.

- Bueno, cuenta, cuenta, Hermione.- le dijo Luna.

-¿Que?

-¡Lo que te dijo Ginny, mujer!

Hermione comprendió.

-Ah... bueno, me dijo que yo perdía el tiempo, por que Harry no me quería y que me alejara de él. A mi me dio rabia, asi que le dije lo que es notorio sobre su relacion con Harry. Ella lo aburre, asi que le dije que un día Harry la iba a dejar y que eso la iba a destruir por dentro, por que ella necesita de Harry. Y eso fue mas o menos lo que pasó.

-¿Como que mas o menos? Cuentame con pelos y señales, Granger.

Hermione forzó su memoria y le contó exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Luna se sorprendió.

-Whoa...¡Que maldita! ¡Ha! Yo le hubiera contestado lo mismo en tu lugar, Hermione. Y ademas encontraste su punto débil. Tiene terror a que Harry la deje.

-Si-dijo Hermione- Depende demasiado de él. Se le pega como una sanguijuela. Alguien como Harry merece algo mejor. ¡No me refiero a mi!- agregó rápidamente, ya que Luna iba a replicar- Sólo quiero que sea feliz... Y con Ginny no lo es. Ha pasado por tanto...

-Pero te gustaría ser tu esa persona ¿no?- le dijo Luna en broma.

Hermione no dijo nada. Pensó que guardar silencio serpia una respuesta digna.

-Bueno- le dijo Luna- vamos, Ron nos debe estar esperando...

Llegaron a sus puestos y vieron que Harry y Ginny estaban sentados a la izquierda de Ron. Y Hermione se desanimó un poco. Estaban sentados de derecha a izquierda, de la siguiente manera: Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ginny y Harry.

-¡Hola, chicos!- los saludo Hermione forzando un sonrisa.

-Hola, Hermione.- le dijo Harry. Pero Ginny no dijo nada.

Este gesto no paso desapercibido con Ron.

-¿No vas a saludar a Hermione, Ginny?

Ginny miro con odio a su hermano, luego le tomo la mano a Harry y dijo mirando a Hermione con desprecio:

-Hola.

Hermione y Luna se miraron y se tuvieron que esforzar para no soltar una risotada.

El director anunció que la ceremonia daba comienzo en ese momento y que tomaran asiento.

Hermione se sentó, y se apagaron las luces.

Una hora mas tarde, estaban en la mitad de la ceremonia, ahora era el turno de Harry.

-¡Potter, Harry!- anuncio el director de la Escuela.

Harry se levantó con obvio nerviosismo y camino hacia el escenario pasando frente a Ginny, Ron, Luna y Hermione.

En el instante en que Harry pasó frente a Hermione. Disimuladamente botó un papael al regazo de Hermione, luego se dirigió al escenario.

Hermione abrió el papel mientras miraba al escenario,cuando Harry recibía su diploma de graduado.

Bajó la vista y quedó atónita con lo que vió. Luego guardo el papel en su cartera. Y aplaudió hasta que le dolieron las manos.

Cuando fué el turno de Ron tambien apaludio mucho. Estaba orgullosa de sus amigos, como ellos no se imaginaban.

Estaban en el depto de Ron y Luna celebrando tranquilamente la graduacion de Harry y Ron.

Todos bebían champaña, excepto Hermione, por razones obvias. Luna sacó una torta del refrigerador que tenían. Se veía deliciosa. Comieron y bebienron en torno a la mesa de centro de la sala, conversando animadamente.

Hermione no dejaba de notar que Ginny la fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que le era posible. Harry seguía sin hablarle de manera directa, pero lo que decía el papel la había dejado sorprendida. Pensaba que la razón por que él no le hablaba directamente era Ginny. Y eso la desesperaba. No podia dejar que Ginny manipualara a Harry de esa manera.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando comenzaron a ordenar las cosas, Luna les dijo a cada uno que hacer, pero lo que Hermione no sabía era que Luna quería que Harry y Hermione solucionaran todo. Alomejor Harry se daba cuenta de como era Ginny en realidad y la dejaba.

As que al final, Harry y Hermione terminaron lavando platos y vasos en la cocina, ambos algo ruborizados y sin hablar.

Finalmente, Hermione decidió que no podía quedarse en silencio toda la vida con Harry.

-Lei tu mensaje.

Harry se sorprendió tanto que botó un vaso al suelo y se hizo añicos.

- ¿Que?

- Lei tu mensaje. Y no lo entiendo.

Harry reparó el vaso con un hechizo ylo dejo a un lado.

-Lo que dice el mensaje es cierto completamente. Al 100%. Yo no te mentiría.

Hermione rió.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Empezaste a mentirme desde que empezaste a salr con Ginny. Todos los secretos que no querías confiarme...

-Eso fue diferente...

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Diferente.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, Hermione! Lo que decía ese papel, es de verdad.

-¿Y por que no me lo pudiste decir a la cara?

-Yo...

-Harry...- era Ginny.

-¿Que pasa, Ginny?

-Me quiero ir a casa.

-Estoy hablando con Hermione... Y todavia no he terminado con los platos de Luna...

-_¡Fregotego!_- exclamó Hermione.- Ahora puedes llevar a Ginny a casa.

Luego salió de la cocina.

- Me voy a casa, Luna.-le dijo Hermione- Ya es tarde.

**Nota de Autora:**_ Ola! Estoy de vuelta! LO SIENTOMUCHOOOOO! Me daba un flojera actualizar, no les voy mentir... Pero igal tuve muchas pruebas y un proyecto de ingles en video que ocupo mi tiempo el 100%. Bueno... ahora si voy a intentar actualizar muy seguido, aunke me sorprendio que no me dejaran muchos reviews... ¬¬, pero da lo mismo. _

Aunque ahora les propongo algo:

**SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS ACTUALIZO... muahahahaha!**

pregunten lo que quiieran sobre la historia...

Y porsupuesto, ste cap esta dedicado a todos los que dejaron reviews, jijijijiji...

_Nos vemos cuando tenga 100 reviews!_

_**Sarara_:D**_


	9. El Papel

**Nota Autora: **_Ya, ya... lose... aki esta el nuevo capitulo hahaha, veo queactualizar mas pronto a cambio de reviews es un buen intencivo, apesar de que en mi cuaderno solollevo la mitad de este capitulo y lo tengo que terminar ahora, hahaha si, estoy hablando en el ahora, las 18:50 de la tarde... para que se agan una idea de cuanto me demoro en escribir toda esta wea. Hahaha, bueno, sin mas preambulos, comienzo a escribir. ;)._

**Capitulo Nueve**

"**El Papel"**

Hermione despertó. Derrepente, el día le parecía surrealista y como de ensueño. El papel que le habia dejado Harry en su regazo era algomuy confuso para ella. El papel... Derrepente, muchas emociones vinieron como olas expansivas hacia ella: Orgullo, tristeza, amor, rabia, y muchas mas.

Abrió los ojos y enseguida tuvo una vista de su mesita de noche. Habían varias cosas en ella: Un libro, su cartera negra, el papel de Harry, el collar con la "H" y un reloj. Al ver el papel, pensó inmediatamente en lo que decía. Y no lo podía entender.

La reaccion de Harry no tenia sentido. Aunque ella sabía muy bien lo que era estar confundido, asi que podría ser que él solo estuviera confundido, pero harry tambien debía saber que Hermione era casi la unica persona que lo podía entender.

Anoche no había tenido oportunidad de contarle a Luna sobre el papel, por que Ginny merodeaba por el depto. Pero no sabía si hoy se iban a ver para ponerse al tanto, a que estaban invitados a la Madriguera (Ron y Luna), y no sabía si Luna se quedaría en casa o no.

Tampoco sabía si Harry iría a ver a Ginny o algo, por lo tanto tampoco sabía si lo iba a ver ese día o no.

Pensó nuevamente en el papel. Si era verdad lo que allí decía... ¿Que se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar? ¿Luchar por su derecho? ¿QUE?

No entendía que quería decir Harry con todo eso. Y no lo sabría hasta que reuniera el valor suficiente para preguntarselo, por que Ginny lo había interrumpido justo en el momento. Y tambien seguramente, Ginny haría que Harry la fuera a ver a la Madriguera, era obvio, y Hermione no podría ver a Harry ese día para preguntarselo.

Se sintió tonta, por creerle a Harry, por que francamente no sabía que era lo correcto y lo que no. ¿Debia confiar en él? Se sentía utilizada, como si Harry la estuviera probando para ver cuanta era su confianza en él. Y seguía sin entender. ¿Tenía que sentirse esperanzada? ¿Tenía que bajar sus barreras?

¿Tenía que ponerse a la defensiva?

Finalmente se levantó, se vistió, se lavó y fue a tomar desayuno. Eran casi las 12 del día, pero no le importaba. Se sentó en su sala a mirar algo de tele muggle.

Derrepente tocaron su puerta, lo que le pareció muy extraño. ¿Quien era?

Se levantó y fue a abrir. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que el que había tocado su puerta era el Dr. Monroe.

-¡Hola, Hermione!- la saludo alegremente.

-¡Dr. Monroe! ¿Que hace aquí?

-Solo pasaba por el barrio y decidí venir a verte... ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione estaba atónita. ¿Que demonios hacía Monroe en su puerta? ¿Como sabia donde vivía?

-C-claro, pase...-dijo aún sorprendida.

Monroe entró al departamento .

-¿Quiere algo? ¿Un café? ¿Té?

-Un café por favor...

Hermione entró a la cocina a preparar un café para su inesperado invitado.

-¿Que lo trae por "el barrio"?- le preguntó desde la cocina.

Monroe se sentó entorno a la mesa.

-Seré sincero... Yo quería pasar a verla...

¿QUE? ¿Acaso Monroe se le estaba insinuando?

-¿Disculpe?

-...Para concretar la próxima visita a mi consulta- aclaro algo divertido, por la cara que Hermione había puesto.

-Pero puede llamar para eso ¿no?

Monroe se levantó y se acercó a Hermione lentamente. Afirmó sus manos a ambos lados de Hermione en el mueble de la cocina.

-Usted no tiene telefono...- dijo tomando su taza de café de las manos de Hermione.

- Es verdad...- Monroe no se movió.- Dr. Monroe...

- Dime James...- luego se comenzó a acercar cada vez mas. El corazón de Hermione latía cada vez con mas fuerza. No sabía que hacer. Su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo mas extraño es que no quería huir.

Finalmente ocurrió. **Hermione despertó.**

Estaba tendida en su cama. Miró su reloj. Eran casi las 12 del día.

-_¿Que mierda fue ese sueño?_- pensó enojada.

Finalmente se levantó, se lavó, pero no se vistió. Fue hacia la cocina y se preparó un té y fue a su sala. Tocaron la puerta.

Hermione se alarmó. Demasiada coincidencia entre un sueño y la realidad. Demasiada.

Abrió la puerta. Y su corazón sió un vuelco. Era Harry.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó quizas algo brusca.

-Quiero terminar la conversación de anoche...¿Me dejas pasar?

-Claro, pasa.- Hermione no sabía que la impulsaba a tratar así a Harry, quizás era por que se sentía usaba por él.

Los dos fueron a sentarse al sofá de Hermione.

-Hermione... ¿Tu me crees verdad?- le preguntó- Yo no te mentiría...

-Como ya te dije. Tus engaños comenzaron cuando comenzaste a salir con Ginny... Y sigo sin entender lo que quieres que haga respecto al papel, Harry.

-Créeme, por favor... Hermione...

Hermione suspiró.

-¿No tienes que ir a la Madriguera?

Harry vaciló.

-Me escape de Ginny para venir a hablarte un momento. Ella está en el callejón Diagon comprando un noseque...

Hermione rió.

-Hermione...

-¿Sabes si Luna irá tambien?

- No irá, dijo de algo de un articulo de un periodico...

Hermione sonrió. Luna no la defraudaba nunca. Lo del articulo del periodico era la clave que ellas utilizaban para saltarse compromisos. En el caso de Luna era lo del periodico, y en el de Hermione era un informe por revisar de un enfermo muy grave.

-Ah...

-Hermione... por favor creeme... Lo que te digo, es verdad...

Hermione pensó durante un momento.

-Esta bien... confio en ti... Pero no entiendo que quieres que haga...

-Perdoname... Aunque sea verdad lo que diga el papel...

Hermione sintió como si la tiraran al suelo luego de una paliza. ¿Le pedía perdón?

- Me debo ir, Harry... Y creo que Ginny sospechará si estas lejos durante mucho tiempo...

-Esta bien... -dijo poniendose de pie.- Nos vemos.

Luego salió por la puerta.

Despues de que Harry se fuera, Hermione se fue a vestir a la velocidad de la luz y salió de su casa hacia el depto de Ron y Luna. Seguramente, ella la estaría esperando.

Decidió aparecerse luego de enviarle un patronus mensajero y recibir uno de vuelta. Estaba a punto de irse y se acordó. El papel.

Volvió a su dormitorio y tomó el papel. El maldito papel. El papel que le Había abiertolos ojos. Y él le había pedido perdón...

Salió de su dormitorio y cogió su cartera grande que estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla. Y le dió un vistazo al papel, releyendo sus palabras, las palabras que apesar de estar escritas, Harry no tenía el coraje de repetirlas en voz alta.

_**.No me arrepiento de nada.**_

**Nota Autora: **_Bueno, ahora ya saben lo que decía el maldito papel... Ustedes verán lo que sacan de allí muahahaha... bueno ES LO MEJOR QUE PODÍA HACER EN TAN _**_POCO_**_ TIEMPO... TAMBIEN TENGO VIDA, ¿SABEN?_

_Hahaha, dejano eso de lado... _

_Aki van unos _**_adelantos_**_: (SI, despues de mucho tiempo, pngo adelantos, por que, si, estoy planeando ya lo que dice el siguiente capitulo)::_

_*¡Dejame en Paz!_

_*¡Escuchame! ¡Yo te amo, H...!_

_*¡La odio!_

_*¿Que dijiste? ¡Repitelo!_

_*Abrí los ojos... Y te vi con alguien mas..._

_*Ya es tarde..._

**AHORA LOS QUIERO VER, DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS... Y CUANDO DIGO MUCHOS, ES MUCHOS... MUAHAHAHA... No, enserio, muchos... Hahahaha...**

**Miren les propongo algo (de nuevo):**

***_Si llegamos a los 125 reviews, mas o menos, actualizo. Hahaha..._**

Pero si es que me dan certificado medico, por queahora estoy enferma y mañana tengo que ir al doctor... ahahah xDD

**Pero aunke eso se cumpla, igual voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido …**

_Nos vemos cuando tenga muchos reviews! _

_**Sarara_:D**_


	10. What goes around Comes Around

**Nota de Autora: **Primero que todo, es importante para mi que lean esta nota, quiero decir que lo siento... se que prometí que iba a actualizar pronto pero no lo hice como en 2 meses... y les deje en un momento malo en la historia... Si... eso apesta... Bueno, lo segundo son mis excusas... Aunque se que no van a valer tanto por que si sé... fue bastante tiempo y prometi que lo iba a hacer mas temprano... por eso lo siento nuevamente... Pero la cosa es que estuve muy ocupada al final del semestre y tuve mil pruebas en como un dia y tambien estaba estresada por un proyecto de video para la escuela y eso me estreso bastante... y ocupo bastante de mi tiempo al final... tambien mi hermana vino de visita en las vacaciones y como ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos con ella, no pude escribir por que estaba ocupada haciendo todas las estupideces que no icimos juntas cuando ella estaba fuera xD... Y tercero... mi mama se apoderaba del computador hasta altas horas de la noche... y cuando empezaron las clases nuevamente, comenzo el estres de nuevo... Asi que lo siento... de verdad... Pero les tengo buenas noticias...! Como mi escuela va a acortar las clases por que se pusieron a remodelar las salas de clase y los alumnos estaban tomando sus clases en pequeñas jaulitas mientras les arreglaban las salas (si, yo estuve dentro de ellas, y para ser honesta, cada vez que entraba quería pegarme contra la pared hasta que desarmara las paredes de carton que tienen... si ¡carton!). Y como ahora ya entregaron mi sala soy feliz!... Casi... bueno tambien los estudiantes tenian que lidiar con el polvillo de la construccion, obreros depravados y caminos largos hacia las salas de clase, por que solo hay una salida de emergencia y ahjora voy a parar por que wsto no es lo importante... La cosa es que como de ahora en adelante (empezando el lunes) voy a tener todas las tardes libres, por la contruccion y eso, asi que pueden estar esperando un capitulo cada semana, puede ser un martes, un jueves, un sabado, pero va a ser uno cada semana, por que de verdad quiero ponerme las pilas con esta historia para poder publicar proximamente la nueva historia en que estoy trabajando: "La plaza de las palomas", Si, depremente, no mi tipo... pero espero que les guste, por que es una tragedia... asi que la van a ver proximamente por aquí... Tambien, gracias por todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta nota larguisima. Asi que los que no la leyeron "Ha!", por que puse el nombre del nuevo fic aquí... jujuju... bueno eso... Lo siento nuevamente.. y espero que disfruten este capitulo :D

** aquí se vienen cosas intensas que cambiaran todo el curso de la historia, como regalo a uds. y proximamente mas cambios... ya que tendremos un conflicto ENORME. CREANME ENORME.

**Capitulo Diez**

"**What goes around, comes around"**

"_No, no no no no, todo esta mal! No lo entiendo! Por que me pide Perdon? ¡El papel ha empeorado todo! Lo odio! Lo odio! Lo odio! ¡Por que me confunde tanto!"_

_**Hermione Granger**_

-¡Hermione! ¿Por que lloras? ¿Que paso?

Hermione entró al departamento de Luna y abrazó a su amiga.

-Luna... El me pidió perdón...

Luna cerró la puerta.

-¿Que? Ven, ven, sientate. Cuentame que demonios pasó.

Hermione le contó lo del papel en la graduacion, incluso Luna lo tuvo en sus manos. Luego le contó la visita que Harry le habia hecho hace cerca de media hora, pero, por supuesto omitió el sueño.

-Harry no ve nada ¿no?- dijo Luna- Dejame ver si lo entiendo:

-Harry te besó.

-Huyó.

-No te habló.

-Te dió un papel que decia que no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Y luego te pidió perdón apesar de que no se arrepentía?

Hermione asintió.

-Harry cree que estas enojada...¡¿Y TU LLORAS? ¡HERMIONE!

La chica se sobresalto por el rugido de su amiga.

-¿Que?- preguntó inocentemente.

Luna estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Cómo que "¿Que?"? ¡Estas loca! ¡No tienes por que llorar! ¡Esto es algo a favor mujer!

Hermione se extraño.

-¿Como dices? ¿A favor?

Luna la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeo mientras decia:

-Si, a favor.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Mi hijo!- dijo Hermione melodramatica, riendose.

Luna la soltó, medio riendo.

-A favor... Si Harry cree que estas enojada, lo tienes "controlado", por decir algo... ¿Entiendes?

Hermione penso un poco.

-Pero el cree que yo lo odio por besarme, y ahora va a dejar de "hacer cosas que me enojan" ¿Como puede ser eso algo a favor?

-Pero, Harry no se arrepiente...

-Pero...

Hermione se dio cuenta...

"_No me arrepiento de nada"_

-¿Entiendes?- le dijo Luna- Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es manipularlo para que deja a Ginny y eso es todo!- termino Luna sonriendo.

-¿Que? ¿Manipularlo? NO, yo no haria eso.

La sonrisa de Luna vaciló un poco.

-Hermione... Tu lo amas... Tienes que...

-No, Luna... Yo no tengo que hacer nada... Quizas es cierto... Lo amo...

-¿Quizas?

-¡Bien! Lo amo, pero yo no voy a bajar al nivel de Ginny para conseguir lo que quiero... YO. NO. SOY. ELLA.

-Pero ella lo engaña...

Hermione suspiró.

-De eso no estamos seguras... Tu no tienes pruebas. Y yo no me rebajare al nivel de Ginny...

Luna suspiro esta vez.

-Bien, tienes razón, manipurarlo sería feo... y tu no quieres ser como Ginny, vale, perdón. Y... ahora ¿Que hacemos?

Hermione suspiró. No tenia respuesta para eso.

**Tres semanas despues**

-¡Lo siento! ¿Esta bien?- le gritó ella.

-¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¡Pero parece que lo que yo te doy no es suficiente!- le dijo él enfurecido.

Ella sollozaba y no respondió.

-¿Sabes que? Creo que esto no vale la pena... Haz jugado conmigo todo este tiempo, Ginny. ¡Dices que me amas a mi pero no es cierto! ¡Sigues con él! ¡Prometes y prometes! ¡Pero tus promesas son todas mentiras! A mi ya no me valen nada...NADA.-le dijo él.

Ginny estaba desesperada sollozando. No sabía que hacer.

-Perdoname..perdoname...Chris... por favor...

-No. ¿Por que hbría de perdonarte? Me haz mentido todo este tiempo... ¡Ya no soporto tus engaños!

-No...no... ¡No! ¡Escuchame! ¡Yo te amo, H...!- se detuvo.

Chris no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Que? ¿Que dijiste? ¡Repitelo!

-Chris... Te amo, Chris..

-Eso no fue lo que ibas a decir...

-Chris...

-Asi que...-dijo el claramente dolido- Asi que todo lo que hicimos juntos...Todo por lo que pasamos... ¿Lo hiciste pensando en Potter?

-Chris... yo no... no...

-¡Respondeme, Ginny!

Ella no sabía que hacer. En cualquier momento podía perder a Harry y ahora estaba a punto de perder a Chris. No lo soportaría.

-Perdóname, Chris, por favor...

-Esto se acabó, Ginny.

-Chris, por favor...

-No...

-Yo te amo...

-No.

-Quedate, Chris... No te vayas...

Chris la miró a los ojos, llenos de lagrimas, pero esos ojos ya no tenian el mismo efecto en él como antes...

-No.- dijo él terminante. Luego se fue.

-Chris...-dijo ella, acabada. Y luego no dija nada mas. Cayó de rodillas junto al escritorio de su despacho del ministerio, que a estas horas de la noche estaba vacío.

Chris había llegado hace media hora alli, y al descubrir que Ginny todavía no habia dejado a Harry, como lo había prometido varias veces, se puso furioso. Y ahora lo había perdido... Quizas ya no le hablaría nunca mas...

Allí, de rodillas junto a su escritorio, lloró y lloró, con gran parte de su corazón destrozado.

-Pasen, el Doctor los está esperando- les dijo la recepcionista del hospital muggle.

Harry y Hermione entraron en la oficina de Monroe.

-Buenas tardes, Monroe.- dijo Harry friamente.

-¡Hola!- lo saludo Hermione muy alegre.

-Hola, Hermione! Harvey.

-Harry- lo corrigió él enojado.

-No importa, en realidad... ¡Pasen! Hermione, Pasa atrás del biombo a cambiarte para hacer la ecografía...

Hermione obedeció.

-Ya casi tiene dos meses, según mis calculos- dijo Monroe, revisamdo un formulario con el nombre de Hermione, quizas su registro medico y el del bebé.

-Si- se escucho decir a la voz de Hermione tras el biombo. Instantes despues, salió detras de allí, con una bata de hospital.

Monroe señalo la camilla donde se había recostado la primera vez.

Hermione se tendió y descubrió su vientre, todavía algo plano. Monroe le puso un gel en el estómago y comenzó a pasar un maquinita por el estomago de la chica, tal como la ultima vez.

De inmediato, imagenes comenzaron a aparecer en la pantallitajunto a la camilla.

-No llorarás, de nuevo, espero- le dijo Hermione a Harry en broma.

-¡Yo no lloré!- se defendió él.

Hermione rió.

-Ahí está!- exclamó Monroe- He aquí, el bebé ¿no quieren saber si es hombre o mujer?

-¡No!- exclamaron los dos al unísono.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa- dijo Hermione.- Wow... casi parece... humano...

Harry rió.

-Si, se supone que cerca de los 2 meses y medio de embarazo, el feto tiene su forma... de ahi en adelante crece- le explicó a los padres.- Y a partir de los 4 o 5 meses, te saldrá una panza mas menos notable.

Hermione asintió.

-Y ahi me podre burlar yo de ti- le dijo Harry, en broma.

Hermione endureció la mirada.

-Atrévete y verás.

-¡...Y parece humano!- le decía una emocionada Hermione a Luna, al día siguiente en el departamento de la castaña.

-¡Que lindo!- dijo ella emocionada.

-¡Lo se! Y... ¿que querias contarme? Tu voz sonaba rara en el patronus que me enviaste...

Luna se acordó derrepente de algo muy importante.

-¿Quein es la mejor espía del mundo?

Hermione se extraño.

-¿Tu? No lo sé... ¡Basta de juegos, Luna!

-No... no soy yo- dijo ella mientras rebuscaba en su bolso. Sacó un trozo de papel y se lo llevó contra el pecho, de tal manera que Hermione no viera loque había en él.

-¿Quien es la mejor espía del mundo?

-Luna... ¿De que me es...? Parvati Patil. Ya. Muestrame.

Luna despego la hoja de su pecho algo decepcionada, ya que Hermione había adivinado enseguida.

-¿Como supiste?

-Trabaja contigo... te consigu las fotos para tus reportajes... ¿Es eso una foto?

Luna asintió.

-¿A quien espias, Luna?

Luna suspiró, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Luego se calmo.

-Ginny Weasley.

Hermione abrió los ojos al doble de su tamaño,por la sorpresa.

-¿Que? No...- dijo sin creerlo.

-Si...

-No... Ver para creer, Luna. Dame la foto...

Luna la volvió a pegar contra su pecho.

-Espera... Dejame explicarte primero... Yo le dije a Parvati que necesitaba encontrar al amante de Ginny. Asi que mi querida fotografa, consiguio sus contactos y averiguo quien era este tipo.

Luna depositó la foto en la mesa con violencia.

-Christopher Mayer. Trabaja para el ministerio. _**En el piso de Ginny.**_

Sobre la mesa estaba la foto de un joven de no más de 25 años, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos cafés. Era bastante atractivo.

-No esta nada mal... Pero esto no prueba que ellos sean realmente amantes- le dijo Hermione.

-Eso no- le dijo Luna señalando la foto, al mismo tiempoque habría su bolso nuevamente y sacando otro trozo de papel, que tambien era una fotografía- Pero esto SI.

Le pasó la foto a Hermione, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

OooOooOOooOOooOooO

**Nota Autora 2: **Bueno, ahi lo tienen... un final emocionante de un capitulo largo que claramente dice "Lo siento, me atrasé"

Espero que les haya gustado...

_**DEJEN REVIEWS! VARIOS, SI ES QUE PUEDEN**_

_**Y A LA GENTE QUE LEE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE NUNCA HA PUESTO UN REVIEW... POR FAVOR... SIGNIFICAN MUCHO PARA MI Y NO LES VA A TOMAR MAS DE 5 MINUTOS ESCRIBIR UN "ME GUSTO" O UN "tE ODIO POR NO PONER ESTE CAPITULO ANTES" ASI QUE POR FAVOR, COMENTEN Y ALOMEJOR SE LLEVARAN UNA SORPRESA POR QUE QUIZAS HASTA ME DE EL LUJO QUE RESPONDER A TODOS SUS REVIEWS, LO QUE NORMALMENTE NO HAGO POR QUE ME DA MUCHA FLOJERA xD!**_

_**COMENTEN!**_

_**Sarara_:D**_


	11. Declaración De Guerra

**Nota:** _"pensamientos" - Con cursiva y comillas._

**Capitulo Once**

"**Declaración... de Guerra"**

-¿Y que hacemos?- le preguntó Hermione a Luna, aún con la foto en la mano.

-¿Decirle la verdad a Harry?- sugirió Luna.

-Yo no lo voy a manipular... Ya te lo dije.

Luna bufó.

-¡Pero si eso no es manipularlo!

-Tienes razón- dijo Hermione sarcastica- Es chantaje.

-No lo es...- insistió Luna.

Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Es deshonesto, Luna!- le dijo- Además, eso probaría que nosotras buscamos la verdad... ¿que crees que le voy a decir? "Hola, Harry estaba caminando por la calle y encontré tirada en el piso una foto de Ginny y su amante besandose!". ¡No lo creo! Es deshonesto, Luna. Yo no voy a jugar sucio...

-¿Y vas a dejar que Ginny si?- le preguntó Luna. Le molestaba la poco iniciativa de su amiga. Ahora que tenían a Ginny atrapada, no quería hacer nada.

-Eso no es lo mismo. Es una cuestión de moral... Que Ginny no tenga ni una pizca de moral, no significa que yo tenga que actuar como ella.

-Estas dejando que te pase a llevar...¿No eras una Gryffindor?

Hermione no entendía por que Luna la presionaba tanto a actuar. Al fin y al cabo, ella no quería que Harry la odiara.

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces por que?

Hermione se puso de pie.

-¡¿POR QUE insistes tanto, Luna? Yo soy la que tiene que lidiar con esto...

Luna no se sorprendió mucho que Hermione se enojara tanto, mas aún por que la presionaba mucho...

-Insisto por que este es el momento de actuar, Hermione. ¡Tienes una oportunidad de Oro, justo en frente tuyo, y la estas dejando pasar...

Hermione se volvió a sentar en el sillón, algo derrotada.

-No quiero que Harry me odie. Ya, lo dije. ¿Contenta?

Luna soltó una risita.

-No, no estoy contenta... Harry NO te odia... Ahora es el momento.

Hermione suspiró.

-No creo que sea muy honesto destruirle la vida a Harry y luego hacer que me ame. Yo no soy así...

Luna razonó un momento. Finalmente dijo:

-¿Por que...?

Hermione se extrañó.

-¿Por que que?

-¿Por que siempre tienes que tener un argumento para todo? Se supone que era yo la que estaba en Ravenclaw.

Hermione rió.

-¿Ginny te odia?- le preguntó a Luna.

- No lo creo... Te odia solamente a ti... Eso sonó mal...

-No me interesa...Asi que, Ginny no te odia...

Luna miró a su amiga, de pronto interesada.

-¿Por que? ¿Piensas algo? ¡Dime!

-Creo que tengo un plan

Luna se extrañó.

-Crei que no ibas a hacer nada...

-Nada para lastimar a Harry- aclaró Hermione- Pero...¿a mi desde cuando me ha importado Ginny?

OooOooOOOooOooO

-¿Como te fue?- le preguntó Luna a su novio.

Ron se sentó a la mesa a comer lo que Luna le había preparado en la tarde.

-Bien- dijo él.- Me dijeron que comenzaba mañana. Se han tomado bastante tiempo en decidir donde ponerme... Con Harry sólo tardaron sólo 3 días.

Luna se sentó junto a él.

-Bueno, ya sabes que los del ministerio hacen cualquier cosa por Harry- le dijo ella. Aunque ya había salido de Hogwarts hace bastante y tenía muchos amigos, Luna no había perdido su toque para decir las cosas tal como eran.

Ron quedó en silencio, reflexionando.

-¿Crees que aprobé sólo por que Harry les pidió?- preguntó él algo decaído, casi como para si mismo.

-No.- le dijo ella con decisión- No creo eso. Creo que tu eres capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que Harry. Ademas eso es ilegal, no seas ridiculo...

Ron suspiró.

-Aveces no se si... bueno, tu entiendes, Harry es Harry...

-Harry es Harry- airmó Luna. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Viste a Ginny en el ministerio?

-Si- dijo Ron- Estaba muy rara, como sihubiera estado llorando... Cuando le pregunté que ocurría me dijo que la dejara en paz.

-¿No se habrá peleado con Harry?- preguntó Luna.

-¿Por que se habría de pelear con Harry? Ellos casi no se ven...- le dijo Ron antes de meterse a la boca otro trozo de carne.

-"_¡Mierda!- _pensó Luna. Ron no sabía que Harry y Ginny estaban juntos-_"¡Inventa algo!"_

_-_No, es que creo que a Hermione le hacían su segunda ecografía y creo que Harry le iba a mostrar a Ginny y no pudo... Alomejor pelearon por eso... No se... Se me ocurrió...

-No creo que Ginny se pusiera a llorar por algo tan tonto... Es muy dificil hacer llorar a Ginny ¿sabes?

-_"Si, por que es un machote"- _pensó Luna maliciosamente.

-Se veía mal...- dijo Ron- Quizas deberías hablar con ella...

-_"Bingo!"_-pensó Luna- Si... puede ser, hablaré con ella.

-Podría ir Hermione tambien...- sugirió Ron- Ustedes son amigas...

-No- dijo Luna, aguantando una carcajada- Créeme, no querrás tenerlas a las dos en una misma habitación.

Ron no entendió.

-¿Porque?

-¿Una embarazada y una llorona?... No.- dijo Luna- _"¡¿Hermione y Ginny? NO._

OooOooOOOooOooO

Luna estaba esperando en un café en el centro de Londres al día siguiente. Había quedado allí con Ginny "por encargo de Ron", pero en realidad, el plan maestro de Hermione era el responsable de todo.

El plan tenía cuatro fases:

1.- Ver la posocion de Ginny en la situación.

2.- Averiguar si es cierto de lo de su amante.

3.- Decirle que esta mal.

4.- Hacer que la consuma la culpa y que deje a Harry.

O almenos eso fue lo que entendió Luna. Pero Hermione había dejado claro que había que cersiorarse primero de que harry ya no sintiera lo mismo por Ginny. Pero esa era la idea general.

Luna tenía una taza de café frente a ella y mientras esperaba, estaba con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, observando el vapor que emanaba de la taza (n/a: Luna...).

-Lo siento, llego tarde- dijo un voz a sus espaldas. Ginny había llegado. Luna se enderezó.

-¿Ah?... ¡Hola! ¿Como estas?- le dijo acomodando la taza frente a ella.

-Bien...- dijo Ginny sentandose en la silla frente a ella. Luego le pidió un café a una mesera que pasaba por allí.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó Luna.

Ginny enrojeció.

-¿Ron te dijo algo?- le preguntó algo brusca.

Luna tomó un sorbo de café.

-Me dijo que te veías mal ¿te ocurre algo? Estamos preocupados por ti, Ginny- le djo Luna- _"Debería haber sido actriz...Haha"_

-Estoy bien, Luna...

-¿Tu crees que soy tonta, Ginny? ¿Por que llorabas? ¿Problemas con tu amante?

Ginny enrojeció nuevamente.

-¿Que?- dijo.

-Problemas con Harry... ya sabes...- le dijo Luna. Tenía que provocarla par que admitiera que engañaba a Harry con Chritopher Mayer.

-N...no- balbuceó- No, todo esta bien.

Luna bebió otro sorbo.

-¿Problemas con Chritopher, entonces?

El bolso que Ginny tenía en el regazo vayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Ella, nerviosa, lo recogió roja como un tomate.

-No se de que me hablas... Yo no conozco a nadie que...

-¡Ginny! No mientas. Sé lo que estas haciendo.

Ginny miró a Luna a los ojos. Luna no supo exactamente que había allí dentro. Vió rabia, miedo, desafío, suplica y desesperanción, mezclado con varias emociones mas.

-No se de que me hablas. Yo no conozco a ningún Christopher.

Luna todavía la miraba a los ojos, y notó algo my importante.

-Como periodista- dijo- puedo saber cuando alguien me está mintiendo. Y tu me mientes.

Ginny dejó su bolso sobre la mesa con brusquedad.

-¡Yo no te he mentido! ¡No se de que me hablas!

-Cuando dijiste "Christopher" Tus pupilas se dilataron. Hasta lo que yo sé, esoes un claro signo de...

-¡No se de que me hablas! ¡Yo no engaño a Harry!

-¡No mientas, maldita sea! Tu engañas a Harry, eso esta mal... Haz caído bajo.

-¡No no engaño a Harry! Yo amo a mi novio, lo amo. Y tu lo sabes.

-Yo no estoy muy segura...

-No me interesa... Yo no engaño a Harry ¿quien te dijo eso? ¿Hermione?

Luna se sorprendió. Ginny jugaba bien sus cartas.

-¿Que tiene que ver Hermione?

-¡A Hermione le gusta Harry desde Hogwarts!- dijo Ginny, esperando que eso sea una gran revelación para Luna- ¡Hermione inventaría cualquier cosa para separarnos! Incluso su estupido embarazo...

-Hermione so sería capaz de hacer algo asi. Tu haz caído tan bajo que lo creería de ti, pero no de ella.

-¿Hermione te dijo eso tambien?

-¡Hermione no me ha dicho nada!

- Ella haría cualquier cosas para separarme de Harry. Apuesto que el hijo no es siquiera de él...

Luna reaccionó instintivamente y le pegó una cachetada en el rotro a Ginny.

-Hermione no es de esas que se acuestan con cualquiera. La única persona que conozco que haría eso eres tú.- le dijo con odio. Luago se levantó y se fue del café.

OooOooOOOooOooO

**Nota Autora: **Bueno aquí estael nuevo capitulo, no pude actualizar el domingo, por que tenia que estudiar como un p*rra, por que tenía una p*ta prueba de matematicas... u.u Asi que hoy decidí actualizar, por que no engo nada para mañana... Phew!

Bueno, como no tengo mucho que hacer hoy...

**ADELANTOS*:**

_*-¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso?_

_*-Despues de mí y de Potter, no se con quien mas habrás estado jugando..._

_*-Te ha llegado una carta._

_*- Creo que estoy embarazada -_(n/a: WHAT? O.O)

_*-Querido Viktor: ¡Me alegra mucho que estes en Gran Bretaña!_

**MUCHOS ADELANTOS POR HOY... HAHA. **

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: **"No hay plan"

**LA NUEVA HISTORIA: "La Plaza de las Palomas" **YA ESTA EN FANFICTION, ASI QUE LA PUEDEN BUSCAR EN MI PERFIL, POR SUPUESTO UN H/HR, PERO ESTA VEZ PUEDEN VER UNA FACETA DIFERENTE DE MOI, ES UNA TRAGEDIA, UN PRIMER CAPITULO BASTANTE DEPRIMENTE PERO LLENO DE _AMOR..._HAHAHA. ASI QUE SI TIENEN TIEMPO LIBRE (EL CUAL CREO QUE TIENEN, O SI NO NO ESTARÍAN LEYENDO ESTO) PUEDON PASAR A LEERLA Y DEJARME UN REVIEW, YA QUE CREO QUE SOLO TENGO UNO :S

_**Sarara_:D**_


	12. No Hay Plan

**Capitulo Doce**

"**No Hay Plan"**

-¡¿Que tu hicistes QUE?- le gritó Hermione al día siguiente a su amiga.

Luna había ido temprano a la casa de Hermione a contarle lo ocurrido al día siguiente. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cocina con tazas de café ya vacías.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- le gritó Hermione nuevamente.

-¡Lo negó todo, Hermione! ¡Y te insultó a ti y al bebé! Tu sabes que yo no tolero nada de eso... ni menos de Ginny.

Hermione parecía volver a respirar normalmente.

-Si, tienes razón. Lo siento, no quería gritarte...

-Lo negó todo, y me dijo que tu habías inventado todo, apesar de que yo sabía que tu no habías hecho nada.

Hermione reflexionó un momento. Las cosas tampoco estaban tan mal.

-¿Le dijiste que tu averiguaste lo del amante y todo?

-No, no le dije nada. Ahora, ella no tiene idea como supe lo de su amante.

-Bien hecho- le dijo Hermione.

-Pero el plan no esta yendo bien.- dijo Luna luego de unos momentos de silencio- Ginny es tan desgraciada que atacarla por la parte moral no nos sirve... Necesitamos otro plan de ataque...

Hermione sabía que Luna tenía razón. Aunque tenían evidencia física, no podían mostrarsela a Harry, ya que las pondría a ellas en mal lugar.

-Tienes razón. Atacarla por el lado moral no sirve. Hay que...

-¿...Amenazarla?- sugiró rápidamente Luna.

-No... yo mas bien iba a decir "pensar otro plan", pero no creo que amenazarla... No, Luna.

-Claro...- Dijo Luna. Luego suspiró.- Mira, Hermione...yo creo que...

-No esta funcionando...- dijo ella- Para nada...No he hablado con Harry nada importante, nada que pueda dar un indicio... Nada. Mira Luna.. mejor, olvidemoslo, es una causa casi perdida... Creo que es mejor dejarlo...

-¿Que?

-Que renuncio. No estaré aguantando humillaciones de Ginny, ni de nadie... Es mejor olvidarme de esto y dejar a Harry en paz.

Luna suspiró nuevamente como diciendo "No hay nada que hacer"

-Es tu decisión... Bueno, me debo ir- dijo finalmente- Ron debe estar apunto de llegar.

Ambas amigas se pusieron de pie y Hermione condujo a Luna hasta la puerta.

-Te veo mañana, entonces.- se despidió.

OooOOooOOOooOOooO

Ginny entró al despacho sin golpear. Abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo- Es importante.

-No me interesa- dijo Chris- ¿Puede irse de mi oficina, Weasley?

Ella golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos.

-Mira, Christopher, me vas a escuchar te guste o no.

Chris dejó la pluma con la cual estaba escribiendo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Que quieres? No tengo tu tiempo.

Ginny se enfureció por la actitud de imbécil que mostraba Chris.

-Mira, iré directo al grano. Creo que hay una posibilidad de que esté embarazada.

Chris no dijo nada. Sólo de paró de su asiento y fue a cerrar la puerta del despacho para mayor privacidad.

-¿Se supone que eso debe sorpronderme?

-¿A que te refieres con eso, imbécil?- dijo ella indignada.

Chris esbozó una sonrisa algo fría.

-A que despues de mí y de Potter, no se con quien mas habrás estado jugando. No se si me entiendes.

Ginny le pegó una bofetada.

-No te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo ¿Me escuchas? Ni menos cuando puedo tener a tu hijo en mi vientre.

Chris rió.

-¿Como se que no es Potter?

Ginny no respondió.

-¿Como se que no es de Potter, Ginny?- preguntó él nuevamente.

Ginny lo miró con odio antes de responder.

-Harry y yo... no... nunca...

-¿Nunca te acostaste con Potter?

-No. Ibamos... pero despues de que se emborrachó y dejo a Hermione embarazada, "no quiere arriesgarse". Por eso se que el hijo que puedo andar trayendo es tuyo.

-¿Y como no se que es de alguien mas?- insistió él.

-¿

-¡No me trates como si fuera una...!

Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- preguntó Chris.

-Soy yo, Amanda. Lo llaman al despacho del director del departamento.

-Voy de inmediato- contestó.

- Me debo ir- dijo Ginny.

-Si, seguramente Potter te espera...

Ella lo ignoró y salió por la puerta.

OooOOooOOOooOOooO

-Buenos días- le dijo Hermione a la recepcionista de San Mungo.

-Buenos días, Hermione. ¡Hermione!- le dijo la recepcionista.

-¿Que pasa?

-Te ha llegado una carta. Llegó temprano esta mañana.

-¿Una carta? ¿De quien?

- No lo sé, pero es bastante gruesa, parece oficial...

Hermione recibió la carta en sus manos.

-Que raro- dijo ella- Gracias, Evelyn.

Se dirigió directamente a su despacho y se sontó tras su escritorio. Abrió la carta rapidamente y leyó:

_ Querida Hermione: Me quedé totalmente impactado con lo de tu carta anterior. ¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer! ¡No puedo creer que estes embarazada!_

_ Yo estoy bien, por cierto. No ha pasado nada nuevo con mi vida, aún sigo soltero. No puedo encontrar a la mujer correcta._

_ Estoy en Gran Bretaña, pero no cerca de Londres, aunque debido al trabajo eventualmente tendre que pasar por allí y ¡quizas hasta nos veamos! Tendré que darte un gran semón y a Potter tambien._

_ Escuché que él y Weasley se graduaron de la escuela de Aurores del ministerio ¡Que bien por ellos! Siempre me han dicho que esa es una de las carreras magicas mas dificiles. Adjuntas a esta cartas hay varias entradas para un partido que tenemos proximamente contra los Chuddley Cannons, eso es en aproximadamente 3 semanas más. Creo que debes darle una a Weasley... Bueno, por ahora eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, pero recuerda que te daré un gran sermón cuando nos veamos, jovencita. Avisame si puedes ir al partido._

_Con cariño,_

_Viktor_

Hermione releyó al menos tres veces la carta. ¡Viktor estaba en Gran Bretaña! Al menos tendría a alguien con quien hablar, un amigo mas. Eso le alegró el día.

Aún no había plan y Hermione se sentía algo deprimida por esto. En realidad no sabía que podía hacer para abrirle los ojos a Harry sin lastimarlo. Y aunque ya no era la preocupación mayor, estaba el hecho de que Ron no sabía que Harry estaba de pareja con Ginny. Habían tantos problemas...

Mas tarde, ese día, cuando salió del trabajo, fue directamente a su departamento para enviarle la respuesta a Viktor.

_ Querido Viktor: ¡Me alegra mucho que estes en Gran Bretaña! No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras a mi casa, nohe cambiado la dirección. Muchas gracias por las entradas, estoy segura de que iré a verte jugar, y mis amigos tambien, aunque aún no les he dicho nada, pero tambien estoy segura de que irán. Hace muy poco fui a ver a una especie de sanador muggle por lo del bebé, me dijeron que ya era posible determinar si era niño o niña, pero no quiero saber que es, espero que sea una sorpresa. Ahora tiene cerca de dos meses y medio, casi tres, y todo esta perfectamente normal. Por ahora esto es todo lo que te puedo contar en esta carta, pero cuandonos veamos te contaré toda la historia._

_Espero que estés bien._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione_

Volvió a leer la carta, y como estaba todo correco, decidió enviarla, pero tenía que pedirle prestada su lechuza a Luna

-Lo haré mañana.- dijo estirandose.

_ Christopher Mayer llegó, como todos los días, a las 10 de la mañana a su despacho del ministerio, en donde trabajaba. Revisó sus informe pendientes, todo lo de un día normal de trabajo. Tocaron su puerta._

_-Pase, está abierto- dijo._

_ Se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Susan Bones, la ex-alumna de Hogwarts._

_-¿Que pasa?- le preguntó._

_-Tengo estos archivos de la sede de Quidditch que se celebrará en Gran Bretaña, de nuevo. Quieren que los revises, para vr si está todo en orden...-dijo entregandole un archivador bastante grueso._

_-Gracias- dijo Chris- ¿A quien se los llevo despues?_

_- A la encargada del departamento continuo, ella se los llevará al ministro mas tarde._

_-¿La chica Weasley?- preguntó._

_-Si, Ginny. Ella los recibirá._

_ Chris hojeó el archivador un poco._

_-Bien, ¿eso es todo?_

_-Si- dijo Susan antes de salir por la puerta._

_ Christopher había visto a esa chica antes, era bastante bonita, aunque un poco creída. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero siempre la veía en el ministerio._

_ Despues de revisar los archivos, salió de su despacho con el archivador y tocó la puerta del despacho de al lado._

_-Pase- dijo una vos desde dentro._

_ Chris entró con el pesado archivador al despacho. Lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco. Adentro, estaba Ginny, llorando._

_ Chris se aproximó al escritorio y dejó rápidamente el archivador._

_-¿Esta bien?_

_ Ginny se secó las lagrimas rápidamente._

_-Si... estoy bien...¿quien es usted?_

_-Christopher Mayer-le dijo tendiendole la mano- Trabajo al lado, en otro departamento._

_ Ginny aceptó la mano y se la sacudió._

_-Ginny Weasley. Trabajo...aquí- dijo sintiendose torpe._

_ Chris sonrió, ella era mas linda de cerca._

_-¿Por que lloraba?- le preguntó._

_-Tuve una pelea con mi novio- dijo ella sin saber por que se lo decía a un extraño- Le...Le agradecería que no se lo mencionara a nadie, es más, olvide lo que le acabo de decir- se apresuró a decir ella._

_-Mis labios estan sellados- dijo él, sonriendo- Pero una mujer así de bonita, no debería llorar por un hombre tonto._

_ Ginny sonrió y miró a Chris a los ojos._

Eso era lo que él recordaba... La primera vez que le habló, ella estaba llorando, y él la había animado. Y ahora, él era el hombre tonto que la hacía llorar. Y probablemente ella tenía a su hijo en camino.

OooOOooOOOooOOooO

**Nota Autora: **Lo siento xD! Pero este fue el nuevo capitulo que se supone que debía subir hace como 1 mes y medio :D Ahora no voy a poder subir denuevo hasta Noviembre, por que a fin de mes tengo una prueba importante que dar, asi que debo estudiar y no puedo tener malos resultados :S asi que espero que entiendan...

**Ahora unos adelantos:**

_*- ¿Y cómo está George Junior?_

_*- Voy a hablar con Harry, no con esa zorra_

_*-Me has estad evitando desde que fuimos al doctor..._

_*-¡Viktor!_

_*- ¡Que demonios te pasa Krum!_

_*-¿Viktor Krum? ¿Que hizo?_

_*- Le pegó un puñetazo a Harry en la cara..._

_*-A mi me parece que harry se lo merecía..._

_*-Claramente, le sigues gustando a Krum..._

**Sarara_:D**


	13. Juego Peleado

**Capitulo Trece**

"**Juego Peleado"**

Hermione golpeó la puerta del departamento de Luna. Habían acordado encontrarse allí con Ron y ella. Pasaron algunos instantes antes de que le abrieran la puerta.

-Hola, Ron- saludó Hermione, abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Como estas, Hermione?- dijo él.

-Gorda- le respondió ella mientras entraba al departamento.- ¡Hola, Luna!

-Hola, Hermione.- le dijo ella dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en la sala a conversar.

-Te tengo un regalo, Ron- le dijo Hermione rebuscando en su bolso las entradas para el Quidditch- Toma.

Le pasó a Ron dos entradas para el juego de los Chuddley Cannons. Una para él y otra para Luna.

-Wow! Hermione...-dijo abrazando su entrada- ¡Creia que estaban agotadas! ¿Como las has conseguido?

-No te lo diré.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione- le dijo Luna- Tu tambien tienes una ¿no?

-Claro, tengo dos mas, aparte de la mía.

-Me pregunto si Harry querrá ir- dijo Ron.

-No lo sé- dijo Hermione.- No he hablado con él.

Luna se puso de pie.

-¿Me ayudas en la cocina, Hermione?

-Claro- dijo levantandose. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro Hermione susurró:- Gracias, estaba segura de que me sugeriría que invitara a Harry y a Ginny.

-De nada. Yo tampoco quiero que Ginny vaya, y ahora que me odia tambien...

-¿A quien invito entonces?

Luna comenzó a preparar bocadillos mientras pensaba un rato.

-Puede invitar a George y Angelina...

-Si... puede ser. Les preguntaré de todos modos.- dijo Hermione.

OOooOOooOOOooOOooOO

-...Y quería saber si tu y Angelina querrían ir- le preguntó Hermione a George. Estaba en "Sortilegios Weasley" de visita en el callejón Diagon.

-Wow, Hermione, ¡Gracias! Seguro que Angelina querrá ir. Y... ¿como esta George Junior?- dijo él, dandole unas palmaditas al vientre de la chica.

-¿George Junior?- dijo ella mientras se reía.- Todavía no se sabe si es hombre o mujer, George.

-¿Y cuando se sabrá?- le preguntó él.

- Cuando nazca... No lo quiero saber antes. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Mi madre creyó que todos ibamos a sr niñas, no perdió nunca la esperanza... Todos nos llamamos alguna vez "Ginevra"- le dijo George- Excepto Bill, claro, él fue "Molly".

Hermione rió. Ese era un dato curioso.

-¿Y como van las cosas con Angelina? Siempre creí que terminarias junto a Katie Bell o Alicia Spinnet...

-Y Fred con Angelina...

-Claro...

-Todavía no puedo creer que vayas a ser madre... Siempre supe que sería asi, por que tu... eres como una mamá- rió- pero no tan pronto...

Hermione suspiró.

-Créeme, George. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba para nada...

George le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lo harás bien... Pasaste 7 años cuidando el trasero de Ronnie. Eres la persona mas responsable que conozco. Bueno... excepto mi madre que es un poco histerica, pero ya ves...

Hermione sonrió. Tenía que irse ya.

-Bueno, George, me tengo que ir, pero te veo en el partido. Te dejo las entradas- dijo pasandole dos tickets- El partido es en dos días. ¡Nos vemos!

-Cuidate, Hermione. ¡...Y a George Junior!- alcanzó a gritar cuando ella salía por la puerta.

**~~~~~~OO~~~~~~**

**Dos Días Después**

-¡Que bueno que vinieron!- gritó Hermione a George y a Angelina. El ruido que hacía la multitud era enorme, y tenían que gritar para poder comunicarse.

Estaban junto a Ron y Luna.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias por las entradas, Hermione!- le dijo Angelina.- ¡Y felicitaciones por el bebé!

-¡Gracias!

Estaban en la tribuna mas alta esperando a que diera comienzo el partido de Quidditch. Luna se le acercó.

-¿Viste a Harry y a Ginny?

-Si.- dijo amargamente Hermione- pero él no me saludo. Estaba muy ocupado succionandole la cara a Ginny.

-Menos mal que Ron no ha ido allá atrás.- dijo Luna.- Lo he estado distrayendo... Y a George tambien. Pero si siguen así los descubrirán. Anda a hablar con ellos, por favor.

-Bien.- dijo Hermione llendo a la parte trasera de la tribuna.

Se acercó a ellos.

-¡Harry!- gritó por sobre el ruido.

Se separaron y Harry se levantó.

-¡Hermione! ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo algo nervioso.

- No quiero interrumpir nada, pero hay dos Weasley's adelante, y si te ven asi con ella, van a enloquecer.- dijo apuntando a Ginny como si fuera una cosa.

-Tiene razón- le dijo Harry a Ginny.

-Como quieras...- dijo ella un tanto enojada.

-Hermione... ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Ahora no es un buen momento. Me debo ir.

-¡Sera solo un minuto! Lo prometo. Y Ginny puede ir donde los otros y despues yo voy contigo, asi parecerá que no vinimos juntos. Es sólo un minuto...

Hermione suspiró.

-Esta bien.- dijo. Harry la tomó del brazo y la llevó un poco apartados de Ginny, quien se puso de pie y se alejo hasta la parte delantera de la tribuna.- ¿Que quieres?

-Me has evitado desde que fuimos a ver a Monroe.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no te...

-Si lo es...- dijo él, interrumpiendola- Ya casi no nos vemos.

Hermione estaba indignada, él era el que no trataba de juntarse, además, ella estaba muy ocupada.

-He estado ocupada, ademas tu estas con ella y tienes trabajo. Claro que no nos vemos tanto como antes. Ahora tenemos vidas diferentes.

-Esa no es una excusa... ¿Y como conseguiste las entradas?

Hermione supuso que no había ninguna excusa para mentir.

-Viktor me las envió- dijo- Su equipo juega hoy y me pidió que lo viniera a ver.

Harry parecía molesto.

-¿Todavía te escribes con él?

-Claro, es mi amigo.

-Claro- dijo ya obviamente molesto.- No creo que deba saber de tu situa...

-Ya lo sabe, Harry- dijo ella, interrumpiendolo- Yo le cuento todo a Viktor, es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Claro, tiene tiempo para él, pero...

-¡No digas que no tengo tiempo para ti, por que tu sabes que eso no es verdad, Harry! ¿Que te ocurre? Creía que te agradaba Viktor...

-Yo nunca dije eso... Además, creo que Ron tenía razón sobre él.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo ella estupefacta- ¡Viktor era sólo un amigo!- Se puso colorada- nada mas...

-¡Por favor, Hermione! ¡Él te besó!

-¡Y a ti que te importa! ¡Yo no te he molestado con Cho! ¡Asi que superalo, por dios!

- No lo estas negando...

-No, no lo niego- dijo ella. La actitud de Harry era la de un estupido. Ella no le sacaba en cara que se comía el rostro de Ginny.

-¡Hermione!- escuchó que la llamaban. Era Viktor.

-Hablando del bulgaro idiota- murmuró Harry para si.

-Te oí, Harry- le dijo Hermione- ¡Viktor!

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿No se supone que debes de estar en los camarines?

-Me dieron 5 minutos... Ademas tenía ganas de verte...¿Como estas?

-Bien, bien- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo mejor me voy- dijo Harry tras ellos.

Krum vio a Harry y un destello de odio apareció en sus ojos.

-¡Potter...!- avanzó hasta él y le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡Viktor...!- grito Hermione.

Harry estaba atonito.

-¡Que demonios te pasa, Krum!- dijo Harry tratando de ir a golpearlo, pero Hermione se puso al medio de los dos.

-¡Basta!

-¡Que mierda fue eso!- gritó Harry, tratando en vano de atacar a Krum.

-¡Ya basta!- le dijo Hermione.- Basta, Harry. Ven, Viktor.

Llevó a Krum lejos de Harry.

-¡¿Que diablos fue eso?- le preguntó.

-Una lección para Potter...- dijo aún con el cuerpo lleno de rabia.

-No puedes llegar y golpearlo- le dijo ella- Creo que es mejor que te vayas a preparar. Te veo despues del juego.

Se alejó y fue donde Harry.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Claro que no, Hermione! ¡Ese imbécil me golpeó!- dijo con la mano en donde había recibido el golpe.

-Déjame ver...- dijo ella quitandole la mano. Tenía el labio con sangre y estaba partido.

Hermione rebuscó algo en su bolso, una crema magica para pequeñas heridas.

-Ponte esto en el labio y en instantes desaparecerá- dijo ella enregandole un frasco verde- Ven, dejame ayudarte.

Destapo el frasco y sacó algo de crema con el dedo, luego le puso a Harry en su herida.

-¡Ouch! Arde.- se quejó él.

Instantes despues, ya no había nada.

-Listo, estas curado.- le dijo.

-Gracias, Hermione- le dijo- No me cobrarás por esto ¿cierto?- bromeó.

Hermione rió.

-Vamos donde el resto.

OoooOOooOOOooOOooOO

**Nota Autora: **Lo siento, tarde mucho, casi un mes nuevamente, pero fue denuevo por la escuela y trabajos y muchas cosas que me quitaron el tiempo. Ademas losfines de semana estaba cansada y no tenia nada escrito en el cuaderno D: Se que algunos adelantos anteriores no aparecen en este capitulo, pero saldran en el proximo, por que tuve que remover una conversacion xD, pero la buena noticia es que el Proximo capitulo es bastante extenso... :)

**Espero que le gusten estos adelantos:**

_(adelantos anteriores que apareceran en el proximo cap)_

_*-¿Viktor Krum? ¿Que hizo?_

_*- Le pegó un puñetazo a Harry en la cara..._

_*-A mi me parece que harry se lo merecía..._

_*-Claramente, le sigues gustando a Krum..._

_(Nuevos adelantos)_

_*-¿Donde está James Monroe?_

_*-Luna ¿que pasa?_

_*-No quiero hablar de eso._

_*-¿Que? Presientes que es un varón, entonces..._

_*- Yo digo que es una niña..._

_*- Entonces, señor Instinto materno, Aumentemos la apuesta..._

_*- Es un varón, Luna._

_*- Me iré ahora, te dejaré a solas con ese idiota..._

_*- El Dr. Monroe nos ha estado mintiendo, Harry..._

_*- ¿A que te refieres?_

**Hoy no daré el nombre del proximo capitulo, sera una sorpresa :)**

**Sarara_:D**


	14. Usted es un ¡¿QUE!

**Capítulo Catorce**

"**Usted es un ¡¿QUE?"**

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron donde el resto del grupo, al frente de la tribuna, todos estaban conversando y riendo. El juego no comenzaba hasta dentro de diez minutos.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó Harry al grupo. Las miradas se voltearon. Hubo un saludo general.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo George estrechándole la mano.

-Bien, bien, gracias.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Harry!- le dijo Angelina dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Harry saludó a Ron y a Luna casi de la misma forma.

-No te olvides de Ginny- le susurró Hermione al oído muy disimuladamente.

-Hola, Ginny- dijo Harry un tanto mecánicamente. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y aprovechó para decirle:- Finge.

-¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas?- le preguntó Ron.

-Las compré.- dijo él- Y aproveché la oportunidad para comprarle una a Ginny, que también quería venir. Fue una especie de regalo adelantado de cumpleaños- mintió Harry descaradamente. En ese instante la voz aumentada magicamente del comentarista del partido anunció que el encuentro iba a dar comienzo.

-Ya comienza- dijo Luna.

Harry y Ginny se fueron a sus puestos, más adelante, Ron, Luna, Hermione, George y Angelina, tenían asientos continuos.

Como Hermione y Luna quedaron sentadas juntas a un extremo del grupo, podían conversar libremente, ya que el ruido era inmenso.

-¿Que le dijiste a Harry?- le preguntó Luna.

-Lo previne de George y Ron. Ellos no saben... Y mi vista tampoco iba a soportar esa imagen desagradable...

-Menos mal que inventó algo rápido- dijo Luna.- ¿Y que más pasó?

-Cuando estaba con Harry, apareció Viktor.

Su amiga se sorprendió.

-¿Viktor? ¿Viktor Krum? ¿Que hizo?

-Bueno, hablamos por dos segundos y luego... Le pegó un puñetazo a Harry en la cara.

Luna hizo una cara como entre sorpresa y risa.

-¿Que? Pero si él no tenía nada cuando llegaron aquí.

-Lo curé antes de venir aquí. Por eso nos demoramos...

-Ah... Con esa crema mágica que siempre traes en la cartera.- dijo Luna en un tono casi de burla.

-¿Que? Ha probado ser útil...

Luna seguía sonriendo como si todo eso le hiciera gracia.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que te ries?

-Es que bueno... A mi me parece que Harry se lo merecía... Y que claramente le sigues gustando a Krum.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Que cosas dices, Luna- dijo escandalizada.- Para nada. Sólo es mi amigo, lo que pasó entre nosotros ya quedó atrás. Viktor es sólo mi amigo.

Luna chasqueó la lengua ¿Cómo Hermione podía ser tan ciega? Que ella lo haya superado no significa que Krum si. Eran obvios los celos de Krum hacia Harry, y de Harry hacia Krum. Sólo que Hermione no lo veía.

-¿Te preguntó Harry sobre las entradas?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Y cuando le dijiste que krum te las había dado...?

-Lo llamó búlgaro estúpido...

-Ha!- dijo Luna con una chispa de triunfo en los ojos- ¿Lo ves?

-¡Luna! Eso no tiene nada que ver. Además...

-¡PUNTO!- gritó Ron a la izquierda de Luna-¡CHÚPATE ESA!

-Luna, sólo... veamos el partido- le dijo Hermione.

-Pero, Hermione...

-No quiero hablar del tema, Luna.

OoooOOooOOooO0OooOOooOOooOO

Hermione despertó temprano esa mañana. Fue a su cocina, se preparó un desayuno abundante y lo comió mientras veía un poco de televisión muggle. Ese día debía trabajar antes del almuerzo. Como se levantó mas temprano de lo usual, espero la hora de irse leyendo un libro.

La hora de irse, cerró su departamento y salió hacia San Mungo. Llegó a su lugar de trabajo 15 minutos antes de lo esperado.

-Buenos días, Hermione.

-Buenos días, Evelyn- saludó Hermione a la recepcionista, como siempre.-¿Que hay para hoy?

-No mucho- le dijo ella riéndose- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Hermione entró a su despacho y se sentó tras su escritorio. Comenzó a ver las fichas de sus pacientes de ese día: Emma Brown, Natalie Lynch, Kevin Smith, James Monroe, Claire McDonald, Rachel... Espera. _James Monroe _¿No conocía ella a una James Monroe?

-¡Dr. Monroe!- gritó Hermione. Sacó la ficha y la leyó.

_Nombre: James William Monroe._

_Status: Squib_

_**TEM: Tratamiento Estimulante Mágico.**_

¿El Dr. Monroe era un squib? No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Hermione no lo creía, tenía que haber miles de James Monroe en Inglaterra, muchos quizás en Londres.

Salió de su despacho. Tenía que aclarar esto. Simplemente no lo creía.

-¿Evelyn?- llamó Hermione a la recepcionista.- ¿Dónde esta James Monroe?

-En el salón de espera, supongo. Todos los pacientes están allí.

-Gracias- le dijo ella caminando en dirección al salón de espera. Cuando llegó allí, miró a través de los vidrios de la puerta. Y allí estaba. Monroe estaba sentado leyendo el Profeta entre dos mujeres.

-Dios mío...- dijo Hermione.

Salió de allí y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefa. Intantes después, estaba tocando la puerta.

-Esta abierto- le dijo una voz desde dentro.

Hermione entró.

-¡Hermione!- dijo su jefa un tanto sorprendida. Estaba revisando unos papeles.- ¿Que pasa?

- Em... No me siento bien ¿sabes?

-¿Que pasó? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Estás mareada?- le preguntó su jefa preocupada.

-Si, un poco... Y me duele terriblemente la cabeza... ¿Crees que pueda tomarme el día libre? No me encuentro bien...- mintió

-Claro, claro- le dijo- Normalmente te daría una poción y listo, pero has decidido tratar tu embarazo a lo muggle, asi que no estaría bien.- reflexionó.

-Claro...

-Si, tómate el día libre, pondré a otro sanador a cargo de tus pacientes... Lo importante es que descanses...

-Que alivio... Muchas Gracias- dijo Hermione antes de retirarse.

Fue a su despacho a buscar sus cosas y salió del hospital.

Sin embargo, no se fue a su casa. Fue directamente al departamento de Luna y Ron, ya que sabía que su amiga estaría allí todo el día.

Tocó la puerta y casi enseguida le abrió una Luna bastante sorprendida.

-¡Hermione! ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Lo sé, pero pedí el día libre, pasó algo.

-¿Qué? Pasa- le dijo.

Hermione entró al pequeño departamento.

-Dios, dios. No lo vas a creer- dijo ella. Se fueron a la cocina, ya que Luna estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-¿Que ocurrió?- le dijo Luna. Hermione no era un persona muy chismosa, asi que Luna asumía que lo que había pasado tenía directa relación con ella.

-¡El Dr. Monroe es un Squib!

-¿Que?

-¡Un squib!

-¡¿Que?

-Luna...- dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella- ¿Estas segura?

-¡Si! Estoy completamente segura.

Hermione se sentó en torno a la mesa que había a un lado de la cocina. Luna seguía ocupada con las ollas.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Desde que salió este nuevo tratamiento que utilizamos con pacientes que tienen que pasar una largo período en el hospital. Es un estimulante mágico.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? Que los pacientes como Lockhart no pueden hacer magia si pierden la memoria?- preguntó Luna.

-No, no es que no puedan hacer magia. Lo que les ocurre a ellos es que por el ataque sufrido, la magia existente en ellos se bloquea y lo que este tratamiento hace, es estimular a que la magia salga, una vez que los pacientes estan estables.

-¿Y funciona con los squibs?

-No se sabe. Es sólo una prueba. El tratamiento estimula la magia. Y no se sabe si los squibs tienen magia y sólo esta bloqueada o simplemente no tienen magia. Lo que significa que podría funcionar o no. Y desde que salió el artículo en el profeta, no ha parado de llegar squibs a San Mungo.

Luna reflexionó.

-¿Y él estaba allí? ¿O sólo escuchaste su nombre o lo leiste en alguna parte?- preguntó.

Hermione suspiró.

-Primero, lo leí en mis papeles. Las fichas de cada paciente. No lo quería creer. Pero luego fui a ver a la sala de espera y estaba sentado leyendo el profeta.- dijo Hermione.

-Wow... No es un evento menor. Pero ¿para que te haces tanto problema? No le veo nada negativo...

Hermione estaba dividida en dos, una parte le decía que dejara de ser tan tonta y que viera el lado positivo de las cosas, y la otra parte se hacía problemas por todo. Y Luna tenía un punto válido.

-Para serte honesta, no sé como reaccionar. Me refiero a ¿que debo hacer? ¿Le digo que los mas probable es que no pueda hacer magia? Y además, no sé si él sabe que Harry y yo somos magos...

-Debe saberlo, si lee el Profeta...-opinó Luna.

-Claro... Pero es algo extraño. Es mi paciente y yo el suyo...

Hubo un momento de silencio, las dos parecían reflexionar sobre la noticia.

-¿Te quedas a almorzar, Hermione?

-Claro.

-Ron viene en un par de horas más, asi que podríamos hablar sobre el plan-propuso Luna.

Hermione se sentía rara, como que algo se revolvía en su estómago.

-No hay plan, Luna... Se acabó.- dijo algo apenada.

Luna, que estaba revolviendo la olla, dejó la cuchara sobre el mesón con violencia.

-No se acaba hasta que alguien dice "Te amo"- dijo indignada.

-Luna...

-¿Que?

-Te aaamooo- le djo Hermione de broma.

Ambas amigas rieron.

-Eso no cuenta-dijo Luna divertida.

-Claro... Y Harry me lo dirá a mi ¿no?- dijo Hermione burlonamente.

-No se lo ha dicho a Ginny...

-¿Que?

-Hace un rato estaba hablando con una ex-compañera de Hogwarts, que es amiga de Ginny, y me dijo que ella estaba muy molesta por que siempre le dice a Harry que lo ama, pero él sólo sonríe y no se lo dice de vuelta. Asi que no esta todo perdido...

Hermione pensó que debía ser horrible amar a alguien tanto como Ginny decía amar a Harry y que esa persona esté contigo aunque no sienta lo mismo tan intensamente como tu.

-No lo sabía... ¿Y sabes que?

-¿Que?- dijo Luna.

-¡Te has convertido en una chismosa, Luna Lovegood!- Le dijo Hermione, bromeando.

Luna se sorprendió.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ella es la chismosa! Yo sólo escucho y me quedo callada. Sólo te lo dije a ti por que es una mejora en la situación...

-No hay excusas, Lovegood...- dijo Hermione con una falsa decepción.- Ron sigue sin saber nada de ellos ¿no?

-No tiene idea de nada... Ni presta atención... El pobre vive en una burbuja de felicidad... Está muy feliz por su trabajo ¿sabes? Llega sonriendo todos los días y yo estoy feliz por él. Hace lo que le apasiona...

Hermione se sintió muy feliz por Ron. Justo después que Voldemort fuera derrotado por Harry, la familia quedó devastada por la muerte de Fred. Pasaron un mal rato.

-¿Y no has hablado con Ginny desde que...?

-No- dijo Luna rápidamente- No he hablado con ella.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual Hermione observó por la ventana y recordó los tiempos de Hogwarts, los días en que nada era complicado, apesar de las perdidas, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y todo era mas sencillo que ahora. Recordó su breve relación con Ron, su amistad con Ginny, su amistad con Harry, que ahora lentamente se estaba desvaneciendo...

-¿Te acuerdas cuando Ginny, tu y yo eramos inseparables? Eran tiempos divertidos.

-No mucho- dijo Luna sombríamente, como si no fueran buenos recuerdos.

-¿Por que? ¿Que pasa?- dijo Hermione. Hace unos momentos, Luna estaba bien, ahora parecía casi apenada.

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-¿Que te ocurre, Luna?

-No...- dijo ella volviendo a sonreir- no es nada... Es sólo que no me acuerdo mucho de eso...

Hermione sabía que algo raro había ocurrido allí, pero no insistió en el tema.

Después de eso, hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que llegó Ron y almorzaron.

-¿Y cómo va todo, Hermione?- le preguntó Ron cuando terminaron de comer y estaban descansando.

-¿En cuanto a que?- preguntó ella.

-Bueno, todo. Me refiero a... bueno, tu sabes- dijo él. A Ron parecía cohibirle un poco el tema del bebé.

-Todo marcha excelente con el bebé.

Ron pueso cara de sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿es hombre?

-¿Que? No... no, aún no lo sé... ¿Por que preguntaste si era hombre?

-Es que como dijiste "el"... Pense que ya sabías. O si no hubieras dicho "la bebé".

- Ah... Bueno... Aún no lo sé.

-¿Y cuando se puede saber?- preguntó Ron- Tengo el presentimiento de que es un varón.

Hermione sonrió. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que Luna la interrumpió.

-¿Que? Presientes que es un varón, entonces- dijo Luna algo divertida.

-Claro- contestó Ron.

- Yo digo que es una niña- le informó Luna a Hemione.

-Apostemos, entonces- le djo Ron, retándola.- Si es un niño, me llevas el desayuno a la cama por un mes.

-¿Y yo que gano con eso?

-Te llevo yo el desayuno a la cama por un mes- dijo él como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Esto se puede poner interesante- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por que?- preguntó Ron

-Por que no quiero saber que es hasta que haya nacido.

-¿Que?- dijo Ron- ¿Entonces debo esperar otras 6 meses para mi desayuno en la cama?

-Suenas muy seguro- le dijo Luna.

-Es claramente un niño, Luna. Se le nota en la cara a Hemione- dijo él señalandola.

Luna se rió.

-Entonces, Señor Instinto Materno, aumentemos la apuesta... Que sean dos meses.

-Que sean tres- dijo Ron.

-¡Que sean seis!

- Mejor hay que calmarse...- dijo Ron- No estoy tan confiado ¿sabes?

Hermione rió. En realidad ella no presentía nada. No sabía que iba a ser. Pero tampoco lo importaba. Aunque sería genial tener una niña, para vestirla y peinarla, pero tambien sería genial tener un niño, para educarlo como el caballerito perfecto, con los ojos de Harry.

-Tres meses entonces- dijo Luna, tendiendole la mano para cerrar el trato.- Hermione es la testigo.

-¿Hermione?-dijo Ron buscando a que Hermione accediera. Estrechó la mano de Luna.

-Si, seré la testigo- dijo.

-Trato hecho, entonces- dijo Ron

-Trato hecho- repitió Luna.

OoooOOooOOooO0OooOOooOOooOO

Después de que Hermione se fuera de la casa de Ron y Luna, ya era bien entrada la noche. Además tenía que recibir el aviso de Harry sobre a que hora era el siguiente control con el Dr. Monroe, ya que a él le tocaba pedir la hora. Fue hasta su cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Planeaba esperar el aviso leyendo un buen libro, pero alguien tocó la puerta cuando llevaba sólo unos cinco minutos leyendo. Esto le extrañó un poco, por un momento pensó que Harry le había venido a avisar personalmente en vez de mandar un patronus mensajero como ella esperaba. Se puso algo nerviosa.

Pero fue un total desconcierto el que sintió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con Viktor Krum.

-¡Viktor!- exclamó ella- ¿Que haces aquí?

Viktor estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa radiante. Extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo a su amiga, la cual aceptó gustosa.

-Hermione- dijo él.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, excelente. Pasa, pasa.- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que el campeonato había terminado.

Viktor entró y ambos se sentaron en la salita del departamento.

-Y terminó. Es solo que quería pasar a verte antes de partir de vuelta a Bulgaria.

-Que bueno...- dijo ella- No tuvimos muchos tiempo de hablar, ya que al final te fuiste a celebrar la victoria con tus compañeros de equipo.

-Si- dijo él- Siento eso, pero es que estaba Potter y no creí que fuera adecuado después de lo que pasó, hubiera sido incómodo.

La sonrisa de Hermione se disolvió.

-Sobre eso... estuvo mal, Viktor.- dijo ella completamente seria.

-Pero no puedes negar que se lo merecía...

-Eso dicen...- dije Hermione pensando en Luna.- Oye... ¿Y cómo es eso que no tienes novia todavía?

-No, no la tengo...- dijo él.

-Bueno, ellas se lo pierden- le dijo Hermione- Tu eres un gran chico. Seguramente encontrarás a la mujer correcta pronto. Tu espera y verás.

-Eso dicen...- repitió Viktor. Ambos rieron.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?- le preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-No, gracias- le dijo Viktor- Acabo de cenar con unos amigos.

-Esta bien- dijo ella sentándose nuevamente.

-¿Y tu como estas?- le preguntó él tomandole las manos como un gesto de cariño.

-Muy bien. Yo estoy bien, y el bebé excelente. No hay mucho que contar sobre eso...

-Si lo veo... pero me refiero a como estas emocionalmente.

Hermione se ruborizó y soltó sus manos de las de Viktor

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?- dijo ella.

Viktor se acomodó en su asiento.

-Hermione. Sé que estas enamorada de Potter. Lo vi desde que llegué... Y tambien de que Potter está con la hermana de Weasley, los vi juntos.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Viktor la conocía muy bien.

-No se cómo me lees tan bien...- dijo.

Krum sólo sonrió.

-Es horrible, Viktor- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- Horrible.

Ella abrazó a Krum y sus lágrimas mojaron un poco su ropa.

-Sé lo que se siente, créeme.

-¡Es lo peor! Ginny me odia. La Sra Weasley me odia. Antes no era así, no sé que pasó. Y lo peor es que no puedo olvidarlo, por que tengo a alguien creciendo dentro que me lo reuerda cada día que pasa.

Viktor le acarició el pelo, para tranquilizarla. Luego se separaron.

-Lo siento, mojé tu ropa- dijo ella observando el hombro de su amigo.

-No importa- dijo- Esta bien, necesitabas llorar.

-Viktor...-dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente- Gracias por entender.

Él le volvió a acariciar el cabello. Ella no tenía idea.

-Hermione- dijo él, armándose de valor para lo que venía.

-¿Que?- su voz sonaba un poco ahogada, debido al abrazo.

-Yo... todavía estoy enamorado de ti...

Ella se separó bruscamente.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó ella. Viktor estaba como un tomate- Viktor... yo...

-No, no. No importa, de verdad, fui un tonto... no era el momento adecuado, perdóname.

-¿El momento adecuado?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Lo siento, Hermione. No debí haber dicho nada.

-Yo... No sé que decirte...

-Yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero tenías que saberlo... Perdóname.

-Viktor, yo...-no pudo terminar la frase, por que alguien tocó su puerta.

Hermione se levantó a abrirla. Era Harry.

-¡Harry! - dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Que pasa?

-Hola, Hermione ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione sólo esperaba que le dijera la hora de la consulta allí, pero no podía ser descortés.

-C-claro.

Harry entró y vió a Krum. Sus entrañas ardieron. Cómo odiaba a ese tipo. ¿Que hacía ese imbécil a solas con ella?

-Krum- dijo Harry con odio- ¿Que hace él aquí?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Yo debería preguntar lo mismo- respondió él.

Hermione estaba estupefacta.

-Y-yo no lo llame- tartamudeó.

Harry acercó a Hermione por el brazo.

-Tengo que hablar a solas contigo.

-¿Que pasa?

-Es sobre nuestro hijo- dijo lo suficientemente fuerta para que Krum lo escuchara.

-Si, Potter, sé que Hermione va a tener un hijo tuyo, creo que los vecinos tambien lo saben- le dijo Krum, un poco molesto.

Harry trató de ignorar el comentario de Viktor.

-¿Vamos a la cocina?- sugirió él.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione. Cuando ya se encontraban allí preguntó:- ¿Que pasa?

-¿Que hace ese inbécil de Krum aquí?

-Me vino a visitar- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y estás a solas con él?

-Harry, deja de actuar como un tonto. Esto es estúpido. Viktor es mi amigo y pued...

-¡Un amigo que se te acaba de declarar!- exclamó él.

-¡¿Estabas escuchando?- dijo ella indignada.

- Digamos que no es muy discreto.

Hermione estaba muy molesta con Harry, ¿Cómo se atrevía a espiarla?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Harry. ¡Yo no te voy a espiar a tu casa cuando estas con Ginny!

Harry no dijo nada, por que sabía que Hermione tenía razón.

- Nuestra cita con Monroe es pasado mañana a las 3:30 pm. Te paso a buscar.

- Bien.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

- Me debo ir. Te dejo a solas con ese idiota.- dijo Harry antes de salir de la cocina e irse del departamento sin emitir ni una palabra más.

Hermione regresó a la sala. Esto iba a ser incómodo.

-Viktor, yo...

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo Viktor poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que?- dijo ella- ¿Porque?

Krum avanzó hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Ambos sabemos que después de la estupidez que dije, esto va a ser muy incomodo para los dos- dijo él. Y tenía razón. Iba ser incómodo forzar la conversación.

-Claro, tienes razón- dijo ella.

-Asi que me voy- dijo él.

Ella se alzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego lo condujo a la puerta.

-Ten un buen viaje, Viktor.- dijo ella dandole un pequeño abrazo.

-Que estés bien, Hermione.- dijo él- Seguramente nos veremos cuando la pequeña Hermione haya nacido.

-¿La pequeña Hermione?- se extrañó ella.

-No puedo soportar el hecho de pensar que será un niño igual al tarado de Potter.

Hermione rió. Viktor tenía motivos para querer que sea niña.

-Nos veremos en seis meses, entonces- dijo ella.

-Hasta entonces- dijo Viktor dandole otro abrazo. Luego se fue.

Hermione cerró la puerta y suspiró. Lo que le faltaba.

OoooOOooOOooO0OooOOooOOooOO

Harry tocó su puerta cerca de las tres de la tarde dos días después.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo él enseguida.

-No todavía, tengo que hablar contigo, no te lo pude decir por que te fuiste molesto el otro día.- dijo ella invitandolo a pasar.

-¿Que ocurre?- dijo Harry. La seriedad de Hermione lo alarmó ¿Le había pasado algo al bebé?

Hermione se sentó en su sillón y Harry frente a ella.

-El Dr. Monroe nos ha estado mintiendo, Harry.- le dijo Hermione.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo dices? Nos mintió... ¿A que te refieres?

- Eso mismo- Harry parecía no entender- El Dr. Monroe es un squib.

-¿Un squib?- exclamó Harry sin poder creerlo.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi en San Mungo.

La cara de Harry expresaba un estado de total sorpresa.

-¿Y que hacía en San Mungo?- preguntó él.

-Hay un nuevo tratamiento estimulante mágico...

-Si, leí de eso en "El Profeta".

-Bueno, los squibs mas optimistas estan tratando, Y él estaba allí.

-Pero podía estar allí por otras razones ¿no crees?

-Es mi paciente, vi su ficha.

Harry se paso una mano por la cabeza.

-Pero que un squib pueda hacer magia es completamente imposible. Se ha comprobado- dijo él.

-Es sólo un tratamiento de prueba, podría funcionar o no. Experimentos como estos siempre se han llevado a cabo sin éxito. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Crees que sabe que somos magos?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo sospecho, si. Pero tampoco puedo estar segura.

Harry suspiró.

-¿Y que hacemos? ¿Le decimos que sabemos lo que es?

Hermione pensó que era mejor no mantener secretos, y si es que Monroe lo de ellos, no sería una noticia muy impactante.

-Es mejor decirle lo que sabemos. Es la persona que cuidará del bebé y de mi, asi que es mejor no mantener secretos. Y yo confío en él.

-Yo no- dijo Harry- Me ha parecido sospechoso desde que lo conocí.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

OoooOOooOOooO0OooOOooOOooOO

-El Dr Monroe los recibirá ahora- dijo la recepcionista.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, mientras que Harry sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Tocaron la puerta y una voz de adentro les dijo que pasaran. La oficina estaba exactamente igual, excepto que habían un poco más de papeles en el escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, Srta Granger.- saludó amablamente, luego, el tono de su voz tuvo un cambio radical- Potter.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Hermione algo cohibida, no porque sea un squib dejaba de ser increíblemente guapo. Harry volvió a hacer el gesto con la cabeza.

-Monroe.

Se sentaron en las sillas dispuestas frente al escritorio, mientras Monroe buscaba la ficha de Hermione.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Bien.

-¿Algún cambio desde el último control?- preguntó mientras tomaba notas.

-No, ningún cambio. Me he sentido bien...- dijo ella.

-Muy bien. Pasa a cambiarte tras el biombo. Lo usual.

Después de que Hermione estuvo lista, se tendió en la camilla y descubrió su vientre, que aún no tenía ninguna protuberancia a la vista, aunque Hermione sentía que su vientre estaba mas duro, como si hubiera un huevo dentro. Se repitieron los pasos de la ecografía anterior e instantes después se vieron las tipicas imagenes en la pantallita.

-Bien, Hermione, tienes cerca de tres meses. El bebé mide cerca de 10 centímetros y pesa cerca de 45 gramos.

-¿Cuando se comenzara a mover?- preguntó Harry que tenía tomada la mano de Hermione, como siempre que veía a su bebé. Veía lapantallita maravillado.

-De hecho, ya tiene un poco de movimiento en las extremidades, pero es tan leve que algunas mujeres nisiquiera lo sienten.- informó Monroe.

-Aveces sentía algo extraño en mi estómago, como si algo se revolviera, pero pensé que era la comida o algo.

Monroe rió.

-Eso pasa aveces... Pero ahora sabes que esa sensación en el estómago es el bebé.

Hermione sonrió y miró a Harry diciéndole con la mirada que no hablarían con Monroe, al menos no en ese momento.

OoooOOooOOooO0OooOOooOOooOO

**Nota de Autora:** Holaaa! :D Que cuentan? Que les pareció el capitulo? Me desangre escribiendo este episodio, de hecho se me acaba de dormir el trasero de tanto tiempo que estoy sentada escribiendo. Hahahahaha... Son cerca de las 4:54 de la mañana, me he desvelado escribiendo este capitulo de casi CUATRO MIL PALABRAS

De hecho es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en todo el tiempo. No se si habrán notado que arreglé los errores de palabras del capitulo anterior. Siempre me equivoco en algo, me salen palabras unidas por que no alcanzo a apretar la barra espaciadora,se cambian las letras, pero estoy trabajando en eso, lo prometo. Ahora, no juro que pondré cada tilde en cada palabra, quizas en la mayoría, pero estoy tratando de escribir bien :)

En esta oportunidad los invito a leer mi historia **"La plaza de las Palomas" **que publiqué hace ya varios meses creo, pero que no he publicado mas allá que el primer capitulo xDD... Pero ya estoy traspasando el segundo a mi pc, asi que quizas, si la flojera no me gana, estará antes de navidad :D

NAVIDAD! Dios! No me había dado cuenta de que la navidad anterior estaba creo que terminando casi ya Como olvidar a Harry en tiempo record... Que miedo... ha pasado un año...

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor los invito a que dejen reviews, ya que me hacen muy feliz :D**

**El nombre de el próximo capitulo será:**

"**La Charla"**

Basicamente, será una charla entre harry y Hermione donde saldrá informacion acerca de la relación de Harry con Ginny y varias cosillas mas :)

**aquí van los prometidos ADELANTOS ***

_*-¿Y yo donde quedo, Hermione?_

_*- Con Ginny, por que me mudaré a Bulgaria con él._

_*-La gente habla ¿sabes?_

_*-¡No quiero que intervenga justo ahora! Las cosas ya estan bastante difíciles..._

_*-Yo nunca te dejaría ir. Con o sin nuestro hijo._

_*-Lo digo enserio ¿sabes? Lo del papel. ¿Me crees?_

_*-¡¿Y que me dice eso? No te arrepientes de besarme, no te arrepientes de tener un hijo conmigo, pero ¿que significa eso?_

_*-¿Eres feliz?_

Espero que eso sea suficiente :D

**Por favor les pido que dejen reviews, SI, Tu! El que lee esto y se rie de mis estupideces pero no deja reviews ¬¬! Hahahaha... :******

**Sarara_:D**


	15. La Charla

**Capítulo Quince**

"**La Charla"**

Ni Harry ni Hermione dijeron nada sobre todo el asunto de que Monroe era un squib en la consulta. Después de llegar al departamento de Hermione, donde se reunirían con Ron y Luna, comenzaron a hacer la cena, ya que sus amigos no llegarían hasta dentro de un par de horas.

-Asi que me estabas espiando cuando estaba con Viktor- le dijo ella. Estaban poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa.

-No- negó él- Yo solo llegué en un mal momento y no quize interrumpir a Krum. Eso es todo.

Hermione soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-Estabas espiando, Harry.-le dijo Hermione.

-Lo que sea- la ignoró él con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios que ella no detectó.- Yo... noté que no le diste una respuesta concreta.- dijo como quien comenta el clima.

Hermione puso una cuhara de postre un poco mas violentamente de lo normal.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor.- le dijo ella.

-Si lo es.- dijo él rodeando la mesa y acercándose a ella- Recuerda que si le das una respuesta positiva va a estar directamente ligado conmigo, con mi hijo.

Hermione fingió pensar.

-Mmh... Ahora que los mencionas- dijo- Puede de el bebé necesite una figura paterna... constante. Podría decirle que si...

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó.- ¡¿Figura paterna constante? ¿Y yo que soy? ¿El vecino? No, Hermione, yo soy el padre...

-Sólo decía que podría decirle que si...- dijo ella tratando de que Harry se alterara aún mas, le divertían mucho sus... ¿celos?

-¿Y donde quedo yo, Hermione? ¿Donde quedo yo en tu "familia perfecta" con ese imbécil?

-Tranquilo. Tu estas con Ginny- dijo eso amargamente, quizás.- Por que quizás me mude a Bulgaria con él. Viviremos en una casa alejada de la ciudad, donde el bebé pueda jugar y...

-¡De ninguna manera!- repitió algo mas alterado.- ¡No te voy a permitir que...!

-Yo nunca haría eso.- dijo bajando la mirada.

Harry guardó silencio súbitamente.

-¿No?

-No, claro que no. Viktor es un amigo muy especial para mí, fue el primer chico que me miró como "algo mas", fue mi primer "Novio" por decir algo- El rostro de Harry se puso serio, pero ella no lo notó- … pero yo ya no siento que que sentía por él desde que tengo 15 años...

Harry no dijo nada. Sólo guardó silencio y continuó con su trabajo. La situación se estaba poniendo incómoda, asi que Hermione decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Y tu? ¿Que planeas hacer cuando Ron y el resto de los Weasleys se enteren de que estas saliendo con Ginny?

Harry suspiró y pareció reflexionar antes de contestar.

-No... no lo sé.- dijo algo frustrado- Se que no puedo esperar hasta que nazca el bebé para decirselo, pero no se como lo tomará.

La mesa ya estaba puesta, pero la comida todavía no estaba preparada, pero comenzarían en media hora.

-¿Estás celoso de Viktor?- le preguntó Hermione sin rodeos. Quería la verdad, y la quería ahora.

Harry puso cara de sorpresa y se sonrojó un poco. Pero antes de que pudiera negar esto, Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Estas celoso- dijo- ¿Por que?

Harry pensó por un momento.

-No quiero que intervenga justo ahora ¿si?- admitió- Las cosas ya estan bastante dificiles como para agregarles otro dolor de cabeza.

Hermione se extrañó. Sabía que las cosas no andaban muy bien, pero para ella, no para Harry. ¿Que problema podría tener él? No era a Harry al que le daban náuseas en las mañanas, no era Harry el que tenía que expulsar a un bebé por... Ustedes entienden.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente? Tu no la tienes fácil, pero digamos que estas mucho mejor que yo... ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, Hermione, estoy bien. Es sólo que toda esta situación me hae quedar como el malo de la película. Pareciera que yo hubiera profanado tu imagen al dejarte embarazada. La gente habla ¿sabes?

Hermione se sorprendí ante esta afirmación.

-Yo nunca he escuchado nada, Harry.

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo tampoco, pero Ginny dice que la gente habla de nosotros y de ella en ciertas ocaciones. Claro, los que saben de ella y yo. Dice que pareciera que ella fuera un tonta interponiendose. Y está molesta, no contigo ni conmigo, sino que con la situación, siempre lo ha estado, pero no me dice nada.

Hermione tambien creía que Ginny tambien ponía mucho de su parte. Digamos que si ella estuviera saliendo con Harry y él dejara embarazada a otra mujer, lo castraría (n/a: hahahaha). Y sabía que Ginny debía esforzarse para no sacarse los pelos, por que la misma semana que ella supo que estaba embarazada, Harry y ella iban a dar a conocer su relación a la familia, y ahora no podían, por que Hermione estaba esperando un hijo de Harry.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Fueron a la cocina a comenzar a preparar la comida, sin embargo, Hermione se sentó en torno a la pequeña mesa de la habitacion y Harry se apoyó contra un mueble.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, dijiste que lo ibas, en cierto modo a "tapar" todo y ese tipo de cosas...

-Si, eso dije- afirmó ella.

-¿Cómo lo ibas a hacer?

Hermione recordó que antes de que Harry supiera, había ideado un plan para que él ni nadie saliera perjudicado y que incluso vio la posibilidad de ocultarlo.

-Bueno... Yo me iba a marchar.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-A Francia, quizás, a Bulgaria, por Viktor, a Estados Unidos, a ese tipo de lugares. Iba a criar al bebé sola, por mi cuenta.

-¿Y pensaste que yo aprobaría eso?- dijo Harry un poco molesto por la mención de Krum.

-En realidad, yo no te iba a decir que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo...

-¡¿Que? ¡Herm...!

-Déjame terminar- lo interrumió ella.- Yo no te lo iba a decir, pero luego me di cuenta de que era injusto para ti. Y yo se que tu tienes una fuerte opinión respecto a la familia, y no era justo privarte de ella, aunque tu, yo y el bebé no fueramos una familia "normal"("_Y ademas porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti"- _dijo una voz en su cabeza). Fue ahí cuando decidí decirtelo, pero tambien te prpuse excluírte de todo, por... no se por qué... Quizás quería ver si me dejabas ir o no.- se sonrojó ligeramente, pero harry no lo notó.

-Yo nunca te dejaría ir, con o sin bebé.- dijo Harry. Hubo una pausa- Por que eres mi amiga y eso...

-Si, entendí...-dijo ella, ambos estaban sonrojados ligeramente.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo despues de esa frase. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada por un par de minutos, sólo avanzaron la cena.

-Asi que...- dijo Hermione al fin- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ginny?

No sabía por que preguntaba eso, ella no quería escuchar cómo Harry le decía lo "perfecta" que parecia su relación con Ginny, cuan felices eran juntos. Se consideraba una tonta por preguntar algo cuya respuesta le daría ganas de vomitar.

-No muy bien- dijo Harry. De pronto, Hermione quería escuchar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- le preguntó. Volván a estar en sus lugares, Harry apoyado en el mueble y Hermione sentada en la mesa.

-La verdad es que discutimos mucho. Yo se que ella pone mucho de su parte al no hacerme una tremenda escena delante de todo el mundo, pero me está presionando para que diga la verdad, pero yo no puedo hacer eso... No ahora, por lo menos. Como estan las cosas.

-Lamento oír eso- dijo Hermione, y en realidad lo sentía. No le gustaba ver a Harry triste- Me pregunto cuando será un buen momento para decir la verdad...

Ambos suspiraron.

-Me hago esa pregunta cada día, Hermione.- dijo Harry.

Hubo otro silencio en la cocina. Para hacer algo, Harry comenzó a revolver un canasto con remedios, pilas, papeles, lápices, que Hermione tenía en el mueble.

Harry sacó una caja de color rosa, con la silueta de una mujer encinta en la caja, bajo ella decía: "Lo mejor en vitaminas para ti y tu bebé"

-¿Estas son vitaminas para el embarazo?- preguntó él.

-Si, no son nada baratas...- dijo Hermione llendo a rebuscar en el canasto con él.-¿Que es eso?- preguntó señalando un papel arrugado.

Harry lo sacó, lo miró y luego se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Hermione pensando lo peor. Miró el papel que Harry le pasó y sitió que se le bajó la presión. Era "El Papel". Aquel famosillo papel- Oh... Había olvidado que lo había puesto allí.- Se alejó y volvió a la mesa.

Harry dejó el canasto donde estaba, con el papel dentro.

- Lo digo enserio ¿sabes?- sentandose junto a ella en la mesa. Sin embargo, ella se paró y tomó su lugar junto al mueble.

-¿Que?

-Lo del papel. De verdad no me arrepiento...

-Harry...

-¿Me crees?- la interrumpió.

-Si- dijo ella- Harry, no hablemos de esto ahora, yo...

Tocaron la puerta.

-Deben ser Ron y Luna- dijo Harry.

Hermione miró su reloj. Todavía era muy temprano para que fueran. Hermione fue a ver por la mirilla de la puerta, pero no había nadie afuera. No volvieron a tocar.

Volvió a la cocina.

-¿Quien era?

-No lo sé- dijo, llendo hacia el mueble donde estaba anteriormente.- No había nadie.

-Que raro.

-Es demasiado temprano para que vengan- dijo mirando su reloj nuevamente.- Además, Luna tiene una copia de la llave.

Hubo un silencio.

-Hermione, de verdad no me arre...

-¡¿Y eso que me dice, Harry?- le gritó ella. Harry quedó estupefacto.- ¿Que me dice eso? Yo no lo entiendo, francamente no lo entiendo. No te arrepientes de tener un hijo conmigo, no te arrepientes de besarme, perfecto. Pero, ¿Que significa eso? Yo claramente no se... ¿Tu sabes?

El cerebro de Harry funcionaba a mil por hora. Que no se arrepentía de nada significaba varias cosas, significaba que estaba feliz por que tendría un hijo con su mejor amiga, signifiaba que le había gustado besarla, pero no significaba que la amaba... ¿O si?

-¡¿Tu sabes?- le repitió enojada.

-Significa que soy feliz. Aún cómo estan las cosas.- dijo finalmente. La expresión de rabia de Hermione se suavizó al oír estas palabras, pero después fue reemplazada por una de indignación.

-¿Eres feliz, entonces?

-Si y ¿Tu eres feliz?

Hermione evitó mirar a Harry a los ojos. Y antes de contestar apretó los labios con un poco de rabia.

-Digamos que estoy feliz por el bebé. Por que tendrá a gente que lo amará muchísimo a su alrededor, un padre maravilloso y una madre que sin pensarlo un segundo, daría su vida por él.- Miró a Harry a los ojos- Pero no estoy feliz por mi.

Derrepente, abrieron la puerta. Eran Ron y Luna.

-¡Vinimos antes para ayudar!- dijo Luna desde la puerta.

-¡Gracias! Estamos en la cocina.- dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

OooOooOooOOOooOooOooO

**Nota de Autora: **Aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo :) Siento mucho demorarme tanto, pero la verdad es que fui a la escuela de verano de una universidad y no ni tenia tiempo para avanzar la historia, ni computador, para que decir conexión a internet. Asi que aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**UNA VEZ MAS LES PIDO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS... YA QUE ME HACEN QUERER TERMINAR LA HISTORIA PRONTO Y ME HACEN FELIZ :B**

**Lamentablemente, en esta oportunidad no podré darles adelantos por que espero que el proximo capitulo sea una total sorpresa :)**

**Sólo les puedo dar el nombre, por lo cual espero que entiendan la falta de adelantos.**

**Próximo Capítulo**

"**La Verdad"**

**Sarara_:D**


	16. La Verdad

**Capítulo Dieciseis**

"**La Verdad"**

Harry despertó. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante: Hermione no era feliz. Y el hecho de que él si lo fuera, le parecía un gesto egoísta de su parte. Ginny se movió junto a él en la cama, se había quedado a dormir. Lentamente ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Buenos días- le dijo abrazándolo.

-Buenos días- le respondió él.

-¿A que hora vas a trabajar?- le preguntó Ginny.

Harry miró su reloj de pulsera. Iba a llegar tarde.

-¡Ahora!- dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Ginny rió mientras veía a Harry pelear con sus calcetines.

-¿Te quedas?- le preguntó Harry mientras iba al baño a lavarse.

-Si- dijo Ginny- Entro a trabajar como en dos horas.- Se dió vuelta en la cama- Dejo el departamento cerrado ¿si?

-Bueno- dijo Harry.

Cuando finalmente estaba listo para irse, le dió un beso en la frente a Ginny y se fue. Cuando Ginny se encontró sola, se levantó, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un desayuno abundante. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en desayunar antes de irse a vestir. Dejó el departamento cerrado antes de irse a "La Madriguera".

Entró a su casa, e inmediatamente Molly apareció.

-¿Donde estabas?- le preguntó su madre enseguida.- Ni avisas cuando no vas a llegar.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estaba en el departamento de una amiga, mamá. Teníamos mucho trabajo y decidi quedarme a dormir allá. Eso es todo.

Molly parecía satisfecha con la respuesta que su hija le daba y se dirigió nuevamente a sus quehaceres.

Ginny subió a su habitación y se encerró allí. En cierto modo, sentía que abusaba de la mentira de "Quedarse a dormir por exceso de trabajo" y que su madre comenzaría a sospechar pronto. Como tambien comenzaría a sospechar que estaba ganando peso por el embarazo en algunas semanas y eso tambien lo sospecharía Harry. Tenía que hacer algo para mejorar su situación un poco... Se sentía muy sola y no había una mano amiga dispuesta a ayudarla.

Cerca de media hora despues, bajó hasta la cocina.

-Aquí tienes tu almuerzo- le dijo su madre, entregandole unos sandwiches envueltos.

-Gracias, mamá. Me debo ir ya ¡Nos vemos!

Llegó al ministerio justo a tiempo. Entró en el ascensor que la llevaría a su piso. Fue hasta su oficina y se sentó tras su escritorio. Cerca de diez minutos despues, Susan Bones entró por la puerta.

-Ginny, tienes que llevar estos archivos a la oficina de al lado para que sean revisados. Tienes que explicarle, por que es la primera vez que Chris los revisa, ya que John no vino hoy...

-"Excelente"- pensó Ginny con sarcasmo.- Esta bien.

Hojeó los documentos, estaban correctos. Tomó los archivadores y salió de la oficina. Tocó la puerta de al lado de al lado.

-Pase- le respondieron desde adentro. Ella entró- Ginny- dijo Chris cuando ella cerró la puerta.

-Mira, Chris. No quiero dramas, Sólo vine a lo de los formularios...

-Archivos...- le corrigió él.

-Lo que sea.- Le respondió algo molesta- Tienes que revisarlos, timbrarlos y firmar cada uno de ellos, luego se los dejas a Susan- dejó el archivador sobre el escritorio con algo de violencia- ¿Entendido?

-Si, señora.- le dijo él algo divertido.

Ginny no podía creer lo hipócrita que este tipo era, ahora se reía de ella.

-Mira, Chris. Yo no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para tus estupideces ¿de acuerdo? Ya tengo bastante con ocultarle mi embarazo a mi familia y a Harry para lidiar con un imbécil como tu.

Chris pareció pensar lo que diría un momento.

-¿Y por que simplemente no le dices que estás embarazada?

-Por que él sabría que no es de él. Nosotros no...

-Ya entiendo- la cortó él.- ¿Sabes? Yo cuidaría de ese niño, aunque no fuera mío...

-¡Es tuyo!- le dijo ella enojada.

-Tranquila, tranquila.-le dijo él sonriendo- Lo siento.

-Pero es que no puedes... ¿Que?- dijo ella sin entender.

-Lo siento. No fue correcto que yo dudara de ti...

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Chris se paró de su asiento y se apoyó en el frente de su esritorio.

-Me puse a pensar... Y llegué a la conclusión de que si te hubieras acostado con Potter, serías la primera en alardear de aquello. Y se es cierto lo que dices, ese hijo es mío.

-Estás en lo cierto.

-Me equivoqué. Lo admito, ¿Me perdonas?- dijo este acercándose a ella.

Ginny enrojeció. No sabía por qué, pero Chris tenía efectos en ella que ni Harry ni nadie podía provocar.

-Chris...- dijo ella. Él estaba a sólo escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Eso es un si?- le susurró muy cerca.

Ginny sólo se inclinó y lo besó.

OooOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOooO

Hermione se encontraba en su despacho, revisando nuevamente los archivos de sus pacientes. Y lo tenía en mente. Asi es, todo el tiempo. Hermione esperaba nerviosamente la charla que tendría con Monroe. Pero esta vez no iba a huir. La verdad tenía que salir.

Se armó de valor y con su carpeta, salió de su despacho. Caminó hasta el vestíbulo y se acercó a Evelyn, la recepcionista.

-¿Dónde está James Monroe?- le preguntó.

-La está esperando en la sala doce.

Hermione sospechaba que estaría allí, pero aún así quería ganar un poco mas de tiempo, ya que estaba nerviosa.

Subió hasta el piso correspondiente y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala número doce.

Abrió la puerta, y allí estaba Monroe, sentado de espaldas a ella. Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta, él se volteó y la miró.Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la interrumpio antes de que pudiera emitir sonido.

-Por favor, no me juzgues. Déjame explicartelo todo mas tarde con un café o algo. Yo invito- dijo algo decaído mirando al suelo.- Ahora sólo pretendamos que usted no me conoce.

-Muy bien- dijo ella accediendo a las condiciones. Actuaría como si no lo conociera, al menos hasta que le explicara todo.

OooOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOooO

-¿Por que no me lo dijo?- le preguntó ella cuando ya estaban fuera de San Mungo, sentados en un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de allí con unos cafés comprados en un almacén cercano.- Yo no lo juzgo, pero es mejor decir las cosas como son desde un principio.

-Tenía vergüenza- admitió.- Estoy entre mundos. Por un lado, veo un mundo al que no puedo acceder por una barrera de cristal que me lo impide, y aún naciendo dentro de este mundo, no soy parte de el. Y por otro lado, no siento que pertenezco al mundo muggle, por que tengo pleno conocimiento de este otro mundo. Simplemente, fui criado en un mundo al que no pertenezco y luego lanzado a un mundo al que no me adapto.

-Pero... ¿Que hay de su familia?- preguntó ella observando el anillo de matrimonio que él llevaba en la mano.

-¿Familia?- rió entre dientes- Yo no tengo familia.

Tomó su anillo, se lo sacó y lo arrojó lejos. Hermione vió esta acción impactada.

-¡Pero de que habla! Usted tiene una esposa...

-No, Hermione.- dijo con amargura- Yo ya no tengo esposa.

Hermione siempre había visto a Monroe como un hombre contento y feliz, pero ella no sabía lo desdichado que era en el fondo.

-¿Que ocurrió?- preguntó ella.

-Ella me dejó por otro. Se fue un día simplemente, me dejó botado.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella- En realidad pienso que ella no estaba bien, fuera quien fuera. Usted es un hombre correcto y bueno...

-O quizás sólo hay gente ruín en el mundo.

-Claro- dijo ella- Hay mucha gente ruín.

Pensó en Ginny. Ella era ruín, engañaba a Harry uando él tenía un corazón de oro.

- Cuando ella me dejó, quedé mal... No iba a trabajar, no me levantaba del sillón, no tenía voluntad ni para lavarme la cara. Luego decidí que una persona tan malvada como ella no podía ser la razón de mi desgracia y decidí volver a empezar de cero, volver a mi trbajo y volver a tener una vida. Decidí que ella no me iba a afectar de esa manera.

Hermione escuchó la historia atentamente. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento, era que ese hombre que tenía frente suyo, ya había sufrido suficiente.

- Bueno, dos semanas después de que volvi a trabajar, llegaste tú.

-¿Yo?- pregutnó ella, incrédula al escuchar que ella formaba parte de la historia.

- Si. Fue al ver tu historia con Potter lo que de verdad me hizo pensar: "Esta mujer es de oro"- Hermione se sonrojó.- Ver como te enfrentabas a su terrible novia aún estando embarazada, fue como un tónico para mi.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Estaría mientiendo si dijera que en ningun momento se había sentido atraída por Monroe cuandolo conoció. Era un hombre increíblemente bueno y bondadoso, sin mencionar guapo.

-Quizás te preguntarás por que no me agrada Potter- le dijo Monroe luego de unos instantes de silencio. Hermione asintió.- Básicamente es por dos razones: La primera es que es un ciego, no ve a la mujer que tiene como novia, al menos no realmente. Y tampoco ve a la mujer que podría tener. Una mujer grandiosa.-Sonrió radiante.

Hermione rió.

-¿Y la segunda?

- Te tiene completamente enamorada de él.

Esta declaración hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-¿Es esa la razón por la cual toma el tratamiento?- le preugntó ella.

Ël le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Durante mucho tiempo, no supe a que mundo quería pertenecer con mas ganas...- Hermione estaba algo nerviosa, pero no se sentpia extraña a tacto de Monroe, de hecho, se sentía mas bien segura.

-Lo siento- dijo ella- Pero las posibilidades de que el tratamiento funcione... No sonmuy altas. De hecho son casi nulas. Lo siento mucho...

Monroe bajó la mirada y le soltó un poco las manos a Hermione.

- No es tu culpa. Descuida- estaba algo apenado.

A Hermione le daba rabia y pena no haber podido crear algo mejor con el tratamiento. Le daba rabia y pena no poder ayudarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Monroe sólo era un hombre que quería perteneer a algun lugar, a un mundo. A su mundo.

Soltó sus manos de las de él. Monroe subió la mirada. Ella agarró su rostro y le dió un dule beso en los labios.

OooOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOooO

**Nota de Autora:** Ahí esta el bendito capitulo. Si, lo sé me demoré demasiado tiempo. Pero la verdad es que no estaba inspirada y cuando comenzaron las clases ni tuve tiempo :( Pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo y es lo mas importante.

Tambien quería agradecerles por todos los reviews que me han dado. **191 hasta ahora** es un **muy alto numero para una segunda historia** y **no podría estar mas feliz.** Pero el numero que **espero alcanzar con ansias es 200!** Apreciaría mucho si llegaramos a los 200, ya que uds saben que cuando hay artos reviews me emociono y me dan ganas de seguir y seguir escribiendo :)

Tambien otra cosa que quería decir, era que en cuanto a la historia, ya vamos por mas de la mitad. De hecho el numerode capitulos no debería exceder los 25, deberían ser a los maximo 23 o 24. y eso es con epilogo incluído. Como muchos sabran (o quizas no xD) Y escribo todas las historias en un cuaderno que puedo garabatear todo lo que puedo... (esto tiene un punto, lo prometo) Bueno, la cosa es que en mi cuaderno siempre voy un par de capitulos adelante de lo que publico. Actualmente estoy recien escribiendo el capitulo 19, asi que se podría decir que ya estoy cerca de decidir que pasará con que. :)

**Bueno, siempre les doy adelantos y el nombre del capitulo, per esta vez necesito que me ayuden a decidir el nombre de el siguiente capitulo. ¿Cual de los dos puede ser?**

**a) Ginny la super *#$%!**

**b) Queen of Anything.******

_**** Este nombre hace referencia a la cancion King Of Anything de Sara Bareilles. Escuchenla, es muy buena, nominada al grammy :). El mensaje detrás de esta canción es basicamente para que la gente que siempre te esta tratando de decir que tienes que hacer con tu vida y te trata de manipular De hecho el coro de la canción dice literalmente "A quien le importa si no estas de acuerdo? Tu no eres yo. ¿Quien te hizo el "king of anything"?"... hahaha xDD_

**Bueno aquí van los adelantos:**

_*-No, no llores Ginny..._

_*- ¿Recuerdas los tiempos de Hogwarts? Solías ser hiper sincera._

_*-Alguien me dijo mi verdad cruelmente. No soy la misma desde antes._

_*-¿Quien fue?_

_*-¡¿No eres feliz?_

_*-¿Disculpa? ¿Que demonios haces aquí?_

_*-¡¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta?Fácil para ti sentirte bien! ¿no?_

_*- ¿Crees que mi vida es un maldito arcoiris?_

_*-Por favor vete. Y no vuelvas._

_**Sarara_:D**_

_**P.D:**_Creo que me excedí con la nota de autora... **¡DEJEN REVIEWS! :D**

**PDD: iNTENTE SUBIR ESTE ARCHIVO HAS CERCA DE UNA SEMANA, PERO FANFICTION TUVO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS, ASIQUE AHORA PORFIN DE HA ARREGLADO. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO :)**


	17. Queen Of Anything

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

"**Queen Of Anything"**

-¡Dios mío, Harry! ¡No entiendo cual es tu escándalo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Somos novios, obviamente tenía que pasar en algun momento!

Harry pasó desesperadamente sus manos por su cráneo. Había hecho algo realmente estúpido. MUY estúpido.

-¡Pero es que yo no quería! ¡La última vez que esto pasó, las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas, y todavía lo están!

-Si, gracias.- Dijo Ginny molesta- Me lo recuerdo a diario. ¡Y que querías que hiciera! ¡Somos una pareja! Se supone que nos debemos acostar, eso es lo que hacen las parejas.-dijo ella molesta.- Y tampoco me digas que no lo disfrutaste...

-No, no es eso- dijo él, al tiempo que sentía como la sangre le subía a la cara- Son las consecuencias que esto trae ¡Dios sabe lo que pasará ahora!

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar!- exclamó ella.

-¡Claro! ¡Muy fácil para ti decirlo, tu no eres la que esta muerta si lo peor pasa!

-¿Lo peor?- dijo ella dolida.- ¿Crees que tener una familia conmigo sería lo peor?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No, no- dijo él, suavizando su tono de voz.- No me refería a eso... Ginny... Yo ya dejé embarazada a Hermione... Lo único que faltaría sería hacer lo mismo con Luna y sería el hijo de puta de año.

Ginny comenzaba a sollozar, y Harry no sabía que hacer. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-No, Ginny, no llores...

OoooOOooOOOooOOooOO

-... Se sintió... bien.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisita en los labios- Para nada raro... Se sintió, casi como correcto... No lo se- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada.

Le estaba contando los detalles de lo ocurrido con Monroe a Luna. Estaban en el departamento de Luna, sentadas en la cocina, tomando café, al menos Luna tomaba.

-Me alegro...- dijo Luna al ver sonreír a su amiga.- Sólo...- se interrumpió. No debía decirlo... Podría desmoronar la pequeña felicidad que le causaba...

-¿Sólo qué?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Nada- respondió Luna- No es nada, no tiene importancia, en realidad.

Hermione suspiró. Si Luna no quería decir algo, quizás nunca lo soltaría, asi que se rindió.

-A ti no hay quien te cambie de opinión ¿no?- comentó Hermione- ¿Recuerdas cuando estabamos todavía en Hogwarts? Solías se super sincera. Aunque doliera. Pero cambiaste... De un día para otro. Digo, sigues siendo tu, pero creo que con algo mas de tacto...- dijo Hermione divertida.

Luna tambien rió.

-En cierto modo, "la de antes" tenía sus lados buenos...

-¿Como cual?- preguntó Luna.

-Bueno- comenzó Hermione- Primero que todo, si alguien quería una verdad, aunque doliera, estabas tú. Una persona que tu sabías que nunca te mentiría. Digo, nos hacias ver la verdad de tantas maneras. Aunque por una mentira fueramos felices, en cierto modo, tu nos abrías los ojos hacia la realidad, por que eso que nos hacia feliz, fuera lo que fuera, seguía siendo una mentira.

-Por que por mas que creas en ella, una mentira no dejará de ser lo que es...- dijo Luna.

-Exacto. Aunque era algo chistoso, por que creías en unas criaturas en las que nadie mas creía.

-¡Pero eso no era mentira! No te olvides que nadie nunca me probó lo contrario... Nadie me probó que era una mentira...

-Lo sé, y ahora te entiendo- le dijo Hermione- Pero lo que no entiendo es por que cambiaste...

Luna dudó en responder.

-Bueno... digamos que alguien me digo mi verdad muy cruelmente.- dijo Luna un poco desanimada- Desde entonces, no he sido la misma...

-¿Quien fue?- dijo Hermione con un tono peligroso.

-Si tuviera que elegir a alguien en particular...- dijo Luna vagamente.

-¡Quien fue, Luna!- le dijo Hermione.

Luna quedó en silencio.

-Fue Ginny.

-¡¿Que? ¿Que te dijo?- dijo Hermione indignada.

Luna suspiró.

-Me dijo que yo era una estúpida por creer en cosas tontas y que no hiciera como si nada pasara, por que ella sabía por que la gente era tan mala conmigo y que fuera una maldita persona normal por primera vez en mi vida para que dejaran de meterse conmigo...

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Despues de unos días, se disculpó conmigo, me dijo que fue una ataque de rabia que tuvo y que había dicho cosas inapropiadas... Yo le dije que no había problema, pero no pude olvidar lo que me dijo, simplemente no pude. Eso me cambió...

-¿Y por que tuvo ese ataque de rabia? ¿Por que te dijo eso?

-Supongo... que se cansó de defenderme de a antipatía de la gente, porque ella "Tenía sus propios problemas y no vivía para defenderme". Fue una gran amiga al decirme eso.- Dijo sarcasticamente.

-Tu no debes adaptarte a la gente, Luna. La gente debe adaptarse a ti.- le dijo Hermione abrazándola- Eres una persona demasiado especial como para cambiar...

-Pero ya cambié...-dijo ella, con la voz ahogada por al abrazo de Hermione.

Hermione se separó.

-Tiene que haber algo de la antigua Luna Lovegood por ahi dentro... Estoy segura- dijo sonriendo.

Luna tambien sonrió.

-Bueno Luna, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana.

Hermione ya se estaba llendo, cuando Luna la detuvo.

-Hermione...

-¿Si? ¿Que pasa, Luna?

-Sobre Monroe...

-¿Si?

-Sólo... sólo no lo hagas por lástima ¿si?

Hermione salió del departamento. Al llegar a su casa, se puso a pensar. ¿Que quería decir Luna con eso? Como esa simple frase había hecho que algo encajara en su mente. No sabía que, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione entró a su departamento, dejó su chaqueta en un perchero que había cerca de la puerta y supiró. Pero este suspiro era casi de ¿alivio?. James era un buen hombre y estaba interesado en ella, pero no sabía como debía reaccionar exactamente a eso.

Fue a su cocina y se sirvió una café, que obviamente era descafeinado. Fue a sentarse a su sala y se disponía a leer un libro hasta que le diera un poco de sueño. Pero algo cambió su rutina instantaneamente: Tocaron su puerta.

Hermione se preguntó quien podría ser, ya que era ya bastante tarde para visitas, pensó que era Luna con alguna noticia importante, entonces se apresuró en abrir. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Harry.

El muchacho nisiquera la saludó, solamente entró bruscamente a su casa exclamando:

-¡¿No eres feliz?- Harry estaba totalmente escandalizado.

Hermione cerró la puerta con violencia. No podía creer que Harry entrara así como si nada y le empezara a gritar en su propia casa.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo enojada- ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

-Respóndeme, Hermione, porfavor. ¿No eres feliz?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, Harry, supéralo. Esta conversación acabó hace tiempo. Ahora, porfavor...

-Mira, Hermione. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y llegué a la conclusión de que no es justo. ¿Por que? ¿Por que no eres feliz? ¿Y por que siento que es mi culpa? ¿Es mi culpa?

Hermione suspiró.

-No, no es eso.

-¡¿Entonces que es? Por que sinceramente no te entiendo. ¿Por que no eres feliz cuando yo si lo soy? ¡Se supone que estamos juntos en esto, pero yo me siento bien y tu no!

Si había algo que Hermione no entendía, era el por qué Harry le estaba gritando. Entendía perfectamente su molestia.

-¡Hermione, dime algo!

-¡¿Y como quieres que me sienta?- le gritó. Harry se calló.- ¿Y como mierda quieres que me sienta en esta maldita situación? ¡Fácil para ti sentirte bien! ¡Claro! Tu sólo sigues con tu vida normal, pero con una pequeña diferencia. No hay dramas para ti ¿no?

Harry rió, pero su risa sonó fría y sarcástica.

-¿Crees que mi vida es un maldito arcoiris? Por si no te has olvidado, Ginny se encarga de recordarme todos los días que le fui infiel y que de eso saldrá un niño!

-¡Dijiste que no te importaba lo que dijera ella!- le recriminó Hermione.

-Al parecer no me importa, pero me afecta, de algún modo lo hace. No puedo ni acostarme con ella por miedo a que pase lo peor.

Ahora Hermione rió de forma sarcastica.

-Bueno, ese es tu problema, Harry, no el mío. Y tu lo sabes.

Harry suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Aún no te entiendo... No veo ninguna razón por la cual... No hay razon...

-Tengo mis razones, Harry, créeme.

Harry se exasperó.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Por que no eres feliz!

-Harry...

-¡¿Por que?

-¡¿Como quieres que sea feliz, si el hombre del que estoy enamorada no me ama? ¡¿Como quieres que esté feliz si voy a tener un hijo con él sabiendo que nunca me querrá?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el cual el cerebro de Harry procesaba la última frase.

-Veo que ahora la entiendes...- comentó Hermione desanimada, simplemente esperaba que Harry saliera por la puerta sin decir nada, como cuando la había besado.

Harry quedó parado ahí, y sin decir ni una palabra, cruzó la sala de Hermione y dirección a ella y la besó. Sin embargo, ella le pegó una cachetada y se separaron.

-Eso no va a cambiar nada- le dijo ella- Por favor vete. Y no vuelvas.

Harry, una vez mas, se dirigió a la puerta y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

OoooOOooOOOooOOooOO

**Nota de Autora: **Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Me demore DEMASIADO, LO SÉ. Pero hubieron algunos inconvenientes cada vez que quería sentarme a escribir... Mas que nada unos familiares fallecieron, entonces no tuve tiempo, y las pruebas, y todo eso me tenian muy ocupada... Pero, una vez mas, mi colegio esta en toma, asi que no tenemos clases, entonces hoy pude escribir :D Pero no se en cuanto tiempo mas pueda escribir, por que mi abuelo no esta nada bien de salud, entonces estamos bastante preocupados y ese tipo de cosas... Pero PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO PUEDA, ACTUALIZARÉ. :D

Tambien quería dar gracias a toda la gente que me dejó reviews diciendome que esperaban con ansias el siguiente capitulo y esas cosas... Cada vez que leía algun review nuevo una tremenda sonrisa me aparecia en la cara :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESO.

Tambien quería decir que lo ultimo ocurrido en este capitulo, tiene una trascendencia inimaginable, el que Hermione haya rechazado a Harry quiere decir que claramente, esta pensando mas en Monroe, pero no se preocupen, ESTE ES UN H/HR ASI QUE PODEMOS TODOS IMAGINARNOS COMO TERMINARÁ. Asi es que si les molesta que Hermione esté con Monroe, paciencia en los proximos capitulos, ya que se viene algo importante. :)

Bueno, como se que probablemente ignoraron todo lo de arriba, aquí van los ADELANTOS.

_*- ¡¿Que? ¿Es enserio? ¡Felicitaciones!_

_*-Hermione... ¿Que pasó ese día?_

_*- Paso algo importante para nuestra relacion, de amigos..._

_*-¿Te besó?_

_*- Oh, no, ustedes no hablan hace meses, esto no puede terminar bien..._

_*-Me acaban de despedir del trabajo._

SI, LOSE SON POCOS, PERO NO IMPORTA... :)

Por ultimo, quiero pedirles que dejen reviews para yo saber que piensan de la historia :)

**Sarara_:D**


	18. Cambios I

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

**Parte Uno**

"**Cambios"**

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Harry y Hermione tuvieron la conversación en la que Hermione se le había declarado a Harry. Nada bueno había pasado, todos seguían iguales, excepto Hermione. Si, ella había cambiado en muchas maneras, su vientre, antes plano, ahora tenía un bulto notable que sobresalía de su ropa. Pero ella no sólo había cambiado físicamente, sino que ahora estaba empezando a dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Harry… Y al mismo tiempo, a sentirse diferente sobre Monroe. Al menos es lo que decía ella.

Hermione no había hablado con Harry en dos meses, no porque estuviera enojada o algo así, sino porque al parecer, él la estaba evitando, de hecho, se había saltado las dos últimas visitas al doctor por lo del bebé.

Se podía decir que ella y Monroe tenían una relación, descubrieron que tenían bastantes cosas en común y además, él la podía cuidar en caso de cualquier emergencia que surgiera con su hijo. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Hermione podía decir que estaba feliz. El vacío que Harry no llenaba en su corazón, ahora lo llenaba el hombre que en cierto modo la cuidaba a ella y a su bebé.

Ahora, Hermione estaba sentada en un café junto con Monroe, esperando a Ron y a Luna, con los que frecuentemente salían a comer y ese tipo de cosas dada la actual situación de las cosas.

-¿Para qué nos habrá citado?- preguntó Hermione.

James se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé.- dijo simplemente.

- Parecían emocionados… Por cierto ¿Notas alguna diferencia ahora con el tratamiento que te hacen en San Mungo?

No era la primera vez que preguntaba, pero como la respuesta no cambiaba, siempre albergaba la esperanza de que esta vez si lo haría.

Él sólo bajó la cabeza.

- Ya me rendí, Hermione. No va a funcionar, es mi sesión número 24 y no siento ningún cambio, ninguna diferencia. A estas alturas, honestamente, creo que es un fracaso… Ser un squib no ha tenido arreglo, ni lo tendrá…

Hermione le tomó las manos con ternura. Le tenía un cariño inmenso a este hombre, era algo que no podía describir con palabras, no porque fuera algo que nunca había sentido, sino porque, aunque lo repitiera mil veces frente al espejo, y lo pensara las 24 horas del día, tratando de convencerse de lo contrario, no tenía idea lo que sentía por él. Estaba completamente perdida.

- No pienses así- le dijo- Ve a una sesión mas, no puede ser un fracaso tan rotundo, ten fe, alomejor esta vez será la que haga alguna diferencia. – Antes de que james pudiera tratar de negar la petición, ella habló- Sólo una más, James. Sólo una más. Si no hay ningún cambio, lo dejas ¿Si?

-Está bien- dijo después de mirarla a los ojos por un segundo.

En ese momento, llegaron Ron y Luna, iban tomados del brazo y ambos sonreían como complices.

- ¡Hola!- dijo alegremente Hermione.

Despues de que todos dieron los respectivos saludos, y estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, Hermione habló nuevamente:

- ¿Y?- preguntó- ¿Por qué las sonrisas y las citaciones de último minuto?

Ron y Luna se miraron y sonrieron misteriosamente, luego, Luna tomó la palabra:

- Ron y yo, estamos comprometidos.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione, lo que llamó la atención de un par de gente en el local- ¿Es enserio? ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Dios, de verdad, chicos, felicidades!

-¡Felicitaciones!- dijo también James.

Hermione se sentía extremadamente feliz por sus amigos, estaban tan enamorados el uno del otro, que realmente sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

- Bueno- dijo Luna- Como ambos tenemos trabajos, nos vamos a tomar un poco más de tiempo para organizarlo todo bien y esas cosas, así que acordamos casarnos en Marzo del próximos año.

-En casi siete meses- aclaró Ron para que los demás se ahorraran el sacar la cuenta.

- Suena como un buen tiempo para tenerlo todo listo- comentó James.

Ni Ron ni Luna podían parar de sonreír durante todo ese tiempo.

- Eso pensaba yo- dijo Ron- Ni tan extenso, ni tan corto…

El resto de la velada transcurrió normalmente, todos bebieron (excepto Hermione), conversaron y comieron alegremente, después, cada uno se marchó a su hogar.

La noticia que había recibido de parte de sus amigos le alegró el día a Hermione. De verdad estaba muy feliz por ellos, los consideraba como hermanos a ambos y nada que ellos hicieran la podría haber hecho más feliz.

Al día siguiente, Hermione estaba en el departamento de Luna mientras ella escribía un artículo de periódico. Ahora se veían mucho más seguido, ya que, como Luna trabajaba en casa y Hermione ya no tenía que ir a trabajar a San Mungo por su condición, se veían casi todos los días.

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón cerca del escritorio de Luna, mientras hablaban:

- … Simplemente me siento diferente cuando estoy con él. Me siento apoyada, segura ¿Me entiendes?

- Si- le dijo Luna simplemente- Así me sentía con Ron al principio, porque, ya sabes, no tenía tantos amigos, pero cuando pasó a ser ese "algo mas" se sentía más o menos así, no se muy bien como describirlo… Pero se a lo que te refieres, te entiendo perfectamente- Detuvo súbitamente sus dedos y se volvió a mirar a Hermione- Me alegra mucho que, al parecer, sea de verdad, y no lo estés usando como un método para tratar de poner celoso a Harry o para algún beneficio personal.- Luego, volvió a escribir.

Hermione puso una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Sabía que no estaba locamente enamorada de Monroe, pero estaba contenta con él. Pero para ella la palabra "contenta" no era demasiado romántica. Trataba de forzarse a si misma a tener sentimientos pesados y profundos por James, pero simplemente no sabía si podría algún día lograr eso. Así que la palabra "contenta" la alarmaba un poco.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que sólo se oyó el sonido que hacía Luna al escribir en su máquina.

- Luna- dijo Hermione- ¿Te gustará venir conmigo a la siguiente cita con James?

- Mira, Hermione, James me cae bien y todo, pero creo que sería un poco inapropiado estar en algún lugar romántico con ustedes dos… A menos que necesites apoyo moral o algo, pero creo que no es lo que usualmente hacen las parejas, digo, si de verdad los necesitas, yo…

- Me refería a la cita al médico, para ver a esta criatura.- dijo sonriendo ante la literalidad con la que Luna tomaba las cosas.- Así que, pregunto de nuevo ¿Te gustaría ir? No creo que a estas altura Harry se digne a ir a ver a su bastardo en crecimiento, crudo, lo sé, pero ¿sabías que a los hijos nacidos fuera de cualquier matrimonio se les llamaba bastardos? El término hoy en día se ha brutalizado, no es tan terrible.

- ¡Claro!- dijo Luna- ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir! ¿Cuándo es?

-Pasado mañana- dijo- ¿Te paso a buscar?

- Bueno ¡Qué emoción!- dijo Luna. Luego reflexionó un momento- Aún no se hablan ¿cierto?

Hermione bajó lentamente la mirada, no con tristeza, sino que más bien con decepción, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione- dijo Luna, dejando de escribir para hablarle a la cara- ¿Qué pasó ese día? Nunca lo mencionas, no me has querido contar nada… ¿Qué pasó, Hermione?- dijo. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, repitió:- Hermione…

-No te lo he dicho, por que ese día pasó algo importante en nuestra relación… A nuestra relación de amigos, me refiero. Pasó algo que me temo que cortó nuestros lazos, no sé si para siempre, pero que creó un daño permanente.

- Hermione- dijo Luna- ¿A que te refieres?

Antes de contestar, Hermione suspiró.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día que tuvimos la cena en mi casa? Bueno, todo comenzó ese día, antes de cenar. Antes de que ustedes llegaran, estuvimos hablando un poco, y salió el tema de ese estúpido papel que me entregó el día de su graduación (te conté de eso). Y yo le pregunté que significaba aquello en realidad. Él me dijo: "Significa que soy feliz". Claro que es feliz. Tiene todo lo que quiere ¿no? Bueno, luego me preguntó si yo era feliz, y yo le dije que estaba feliz por el bebé que estaría lleno de cariño y es, pero que no estaba feliz por mí. Y es verdad, era una persona miserable tratando de encontrar felicidad donde no había nada para mi…

- ¿Y que te dijo después?- preguntó Luna.

-Nada, no tuvo oportunidad. En ese momento llegaron ustedes.

- Con razón Harry estaba mas callado de lo usual, lo noté como pensativo… Pero es no fue todo lo que pasó ¿cierto?

-No, hay mas- dijo Hermione.- Después, Harry llegó a mi casa el día que me besé con James, justo después que volví de aquí.

-Si, si me acuerdo- dijo Luna.

- Si, bueno. Harry llegó a mi casa muy alterado. Me comenzó a gritar que no había ninguna razón por la que yo no debía ser feliz y que no entendía por que yo me sentía tan miserable y ese tipo de cosas.- Suspiró- Yo… Luna, yo… Yo estaba simplemente harta del maldito tema y le dí mis razones…

-¿Qué? Le… ¿Le dijiste que lo amabas?- Preguntó Luna, completamente sorprendida- ¿De verdad?

-Si, Luna- dijo- Le dije que lo amaba.

Luna comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en celebración, pero se detuvo al caer en la cuenta que Harry y Hermione no se hablaban en dos meses.

- Oh, no- dijo.- ¿Y que pasó entonces que no se hablan en tanto tiempo?

- He aquí la parte por la que decidí no contarte. No me golpees, por favor.

-¿Qué pasó?- repitió Luna.

-Despues de que le grité enojada que como podía ser feliz si el hombre que yo quería, el padre de mi hijo (Si, Luna, lo dije asi de dramático) no me amaba, Harry cruzó mi sala a paso decidido y me besó.

-¿Te besó? ¿Te besó? ¿A ti? ¿Hermione? ¿La mujer que le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos por él? ¿Te besó?

-Me besó, Luna.

- ¡Y cómo demonios ahora no están felizmente casados!- exclamó Luna indignada.

- Aquí es donde me odiarás.

-¿Qué hiciste, mujer?

-Bueno, le pegué una cachetada y le dije que se fuera de mi casa y que por mas que me besara, no iba a cambiar nada- dijo Hermione con voz neutra, como había contado el principio de la historia.

-Te mereces más que un golpe, Hermione- Le dijo Luna algo molesta- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Se supone que lo amas…

-No, Luna. El sentimiento que tengo por Harry ya no es el mismo desde el día en que me dijo que era feliz.

-¿Por qué desde ese día exactamente?

-Por que si es feliz, significa que tiene todo lo que quiere, no necesita nada. Y no me tenía a mi, por ende, no me quería. No me quiere. Nunca me va a querer. Y ahora simplemente creo que ya no estoy enamorada de él. Estoy con James ahora.

-¿Entonces te parece bien que Ginny lo engañe?

-No- dijo Hermione completamente seria- No, no. Eso es completamente diferente, hay una línea entre sentir amor por el y un sentimieto de hermandad. Yo nunca he dejado de quererlo como amiga. Eso nunca… Pero no es de mi incumbencia tampoco, como ya te dije, estoy con Harry ahora…

-James- la corrigió Luna.

-¡James! ¡Maldita sea!

Luna rió.

-Acéptalo, Hermione. No puedes olvidarlo.-le dijo con malicia.

-No, no- dijo Hermione tratando de salvar su situación.- Cualquiera se puede equivocar, estábamos hablando de ambos…

Luna observaba divertida como su amiga trataba de hacer como si ya hubiera olvidado a Harry, cuando obviamente aún estaba locamente enamorada de él… Su error la había dejado con el orgullo herido.

OooOooOooOOOooOooOooO

**Nota Autora: **Emm… PERDÓN. Lo podría escribir mil veces más, pero sé que quizás no lo merezco D: Bueno, supongo que querrán alguna excusa… Y creo que la tengo al menos para los dos primeros meses sin actualizar. Quizás tres o 4, pero el resto, fue falta de inspiración y ya por diciembre estaba tan estresada, no por que tuviera clases ni nada parecido, de hecho repetí el curso porque mi colegio estaba tomado, lo estuvo por más de 6 meses, así que más de un 70% de mi escuela repitió de curso… Es raro lo sé, pero bueno… Lo demás fue sólo falta de ganas de escribir, no visitaba la pagina hace siglos, hubo un par de meses por septiembre hasta noviembre o algo así en donde ni siquiera tuve un computador, fue horrible. Jajaja, pero de verdad de verdad, lo siento lo siento :( De verdad, ojalá no pase de nuevo o este periodo de sequia de inspiración que acabo de tener (demasiado tiempo, creo yo). Emm este capitulo se hizo un poco corto, mil y tantas palabras, de hecho era un capitulo mas extenso, pero lo he dividido en dos para que no me de tanta flojera escribir la otra parte mañana o pasado mañana, por que me arden los ojos y ya casi van a ser las 6 de la mañana. Pero sin decir nada mas que Lo siento, nuevamente, les dejo los adelantos de la siguiente parte del capitulo.

**ADELANTOS CAPITULO DIECIOCHO PARTE DOS:**

_*-¡Dios!- dijo Luna- ¡Es toda una personita en miniatura!_

_*-Pero mi ex-esposa no quería tener hijos. Ella no era muy maternal._

_*-Hermione, tengo malas noticias, me temo._

_*- Fue por ti._

_*- Vamos a solucionarlo, las cosas siempre se arreglan._

**Son pocos, lo sé, pero acá hay mas del próximo capitulo (el que viene después de esta otra mitad)**

**ADELANTOS CAPITULO DIECINUEVE:**

_*- ¿Qué pasó Harry?_

_*- ¿Estas embarazada?_

_*-¡El bebé se movió por primera vez!_

_*- ¡Vamos a ser padres, mi amor!_

_*- No lo entiendo…_

_*- ¿Estás diciendo que nuestro hijo es un error?_

_*- No entiendo como he podido ser tan jodidamente estúpido._

_*Mis razones son sólidas._

**Perdón de nuevo :c**

**Sarara.**


End file.
